Duty
by argodd402
Summary: A fanfiction of the Reis and Marcus furry comic series by Rukis. Taking place where the "Unconditional" comic left off, just when Reis and Marcus begin to settle into their new life, new drama is put into their lives in the form of Joji Barkin, the young sheriff and friend of Reis. Yes, the characters Joji and August are the offspring of Charlie and Sasha from All Dogs Go To Heaven
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger

**DISCLAIMER:**

I am in **NO WAY** asserting any kind of ownership over the works of Rukis, whether from her comics (_**Cruelty**_, _**Unconditional**_, _**Partners**_) or otherwise. I do not own the characters of **Reis**, **Marcus**, **Karma**, **Massak**, **Tobias**, or **Officer Liam Richards** (or any others not mentioned herein). This is purely a work of fan-fiction, and I've crossed her characters with the paths of mine. If you haven't already (and you probably should if you want to understand where this fanfic picks up from) please check out Rukis's spectacular works of fiction and art on her blog on FurAffinity

**"Duty"**

**By**

**ARGO D.D.**

Chapter One: The Stranger

Marcus parted his lips from Reis's as he moved his head back to look at him. Really look at him. Reis's lips came back together and he lightly widened them, sporting another one of his innocent smiles. Marcus looked into his eyes, his beautiful deep blue eyes, hovering over him like a blanket of security. Marcus's ran his hand against Reis's fur and up behind his ears. It had been so long, Marcus thought, since he had been able to stare into Reis's eyes, feel his fur pass through his fingers, touch his lips with the end of his muzzle. It had been too long since he felt the overwhelming sense of refuge Reis had always brought him (even long before they were a couple). And it made him wonder how he ever got by eight months.

The past week had been the happiest for both of them in the longest time: probably in the last two years. Marcus loved the routine. No more working his ass off all day either at school or at FERAL only to come back to an empty apartment. Now the hours at the end of the day were the most prized. Right when the summer evening settled, with the orange sunlight peering through the windows of the house, Reis would come through the door decked in his uniform, and Marcus would be there to relieve him of a hard day's work (and the constraining uniform). It only made Marcus more gratified knowing that this system could last a whole year. Plus, it was even more satisfying to have two new friends: Karma and Massak. Especially since Karma seemed like the right person to have Reis's back at work where Marcus couldn't.

Now once again, Reis stood in front of him on the pouch of his house, the light of the setting sun illuminating him from behind. Marcus may have hated Mayfield, but his lifestyle had never been better. Life was good.

The two of them stood in the doorway for what seemed like hours. Marcus gently rested on Reis's chest, as Reis laid his head right over Marcus's. Finally, Reis stirred, lightly pulling Marcus a little upward towards him, causing Marcus to look up to see Reis grinning naughtily. This always made Marcus's blood run faster through his veins: it was that feeling he always attributed to his fennec nature. He smiled back, raising his right eyebrow higher than his left, before sinking his face deeper into Reis's chest as Reis carried him through the door; enthusiastically submitting himself to wherever his lover wished to take him. But before the two could pass through the door, Reis pressed his lips against Marcus's again, squeezing him tighter as if he were trying to bend Marcus into a ninety-degree angle (which wouldn't be hard considering Reis's vastly disproportional body mass). Still, Marcus could react in the only way he would have wanted to: pulling Reis's muzzle toward him even snugger as he took in his lover's mouth.

"Ouch!" said Marcus quickly snapping his head backwards. Reis's face quickly sank, "I am sorry. Did I bite you?"

"Sure did." Marcus rubbed his lower lip as it drew a small drop of blood. Reis gently set Marcus back on the floor.

"But don't worry about it, hon," said Marcus. Still, he could see that Reis felt bad. So Marcus, without warning, swiftly nipped Reis's check.

"Hey, that's not fair."

Marcus laughed, "After like three years you're still eager."

Reis finally smiled again, "You still think it's cute?"

Marcus raises his eyebrows, "Seriously? You gotta ask me that?"

Then, Marcus pushed his muzzle against Reis's in full force, this time moving him backward and out into the daylight. They almost tripped over the doormat placed outside the doorway as they clutched each other as if for dear life, sinking their lips and tongues into each other's mouths.

Finally, Marcus forced himself away. "What's wrong, babe?" asked Reis.

"Absolutely nothing..." said Marcus gasping for breath "It's just that…that's the longest…the hardest you've ever kissed me in broad daylight."

"You deserve it, Marc." Marcus ran his hand down Reis's torso, smiling as he said "And I think you deserve what's coming to you next. But don't worry…I'm not about to ask you to make such bold a statement in broad daylight…not yet anyway."

With that, Reis's wide grin returned to his face, eagerly sporting his white canines. He put his arm over Marcus and the two charged through the door, slamming it behind them. Reis pressed Marcus against the wall, trying to kiss him with even more pressure than before, running his hand up Marcus' shirt, lifting it up…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Fuck!"

"Who is that?"

Reis sighed, "I forgot…dammit… he's coming back today."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine. He's been out of town and I forgot to tell him you've been here. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll understand. It'll only take a minute."

Reis gently released Marcus from his grip and walked over to the door. Marcus could feel the hot blood that was pumping through his veins burn against his skin as his lover departed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming!"

Reis opened the door, and standing out on the porch was a tall grey dog with a wine bottle in hand.

"Hey Reis," said the dog with what sounded like some kind of southern twang, perhaps Cajun, as he stepped into the house without reservation, "My brother's harvest for this year just came in. Thought we'd treat ourselves to a…" the dog stopped in his tracks as he almost ran right into Marcus. "Sorry there, man. Didn't know you were expecting company, Reis." Reis quickly stepped up and put his hand on the shoulder of the mysterious canine. He smiled widely, in a way that Marcus had not seen Reis do around other people since at least high school. "An unexpected surprise," said Reis, "Best one I've ever had. This is Marcus. He got here last week."

The grey dog looked at Marcus. With the amount of time he had been in the house, and now at a closer distance, Marcus could make out more of this stranger's details. His fur was grey, but the fur on his muzzle and down the lower half of his throat (and presumably the rest of his body) was a lot lighter than the fur on his upper head, down his back, and on his tail. His eye lids were slightly curved and housed dark, earthly brown eyes. Marcus could tell that he was definitely part German Sheppard, mixed with some kind of Asian breed. Probably a Japanese Akita. A Shepkita. He was very well built, probably as well as Reis was even though he stood about half a foot shorter than Reis, and he postured himself in a way that suggested a military background. The entire time he had been in the house, he was grinning, sporting white, razor sharp teeth.

"So this is the famous Marcus. The name's Joji. Joji Barkin." The grey canine stretched out his hand, to which Marcus complied with a shake. "Reis's told me all about you. Welcome home."

"Thanks," said Marcus, hiding his judgments with a blank face, "nice to meet you."

"Joji's been helping me fix up the place, said Reis eagerly, "He's also the county Sheriff,"

This made Marcus' long ears twitch up along with his eyebrows. "You're kinda young for a Sheriff."

Joji laughed, "And ain't you kinda reserved for a fennec?" This made Marcus frown a little.

"Anyway," said Joji settling his laughter and looking back at Reis, "I take that you want to put the deck on a rain check? I won't keep ya." As Joji started back towards the open front door, he presented the wine bottle to Reis. "Here, on me for the occasion."

"Joji, I-"

"Hey, take it. It's yours. I got plenty more back home. My brother always sends me a year's supply. Oh, and there's something else I gotta tell you."

Reis's ears perked up with interest. "What?"

"I talked to Karma, and I told him that his new partner is gonna have to be Ronnie."

"Oh." Said Reis tellingly disappointed, even though he tried to hide it. Marcus could feel a numbness instantly pulse through his body.

"Because you're gonna be mine," said Joji patting Reis on the shoulder, "starting Monday."

Reis's eyes widened in surprise, which seemed to only enlighten Joji. "If that's alright with you Reis?"

"I'm honored, to say the least," said Reis humbly, "But you're the Sheriff. I'm not even a full officer yet."

"Why learn from anyone other than the best?" said Joji, pointing his thumb toward himself in with a wide grin.

Reis smiled back, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Joji nodded his head to Marcus, "Nice to have finally met you."

"And you," said Marcus, still a little irritated by the fennec remark. Just as Joji was half way out the door, he turned right around. "Hey, how 'bout you two come over to my place tonight and I'll cook ya'll dinner." Reis gave a hesitant look, "I won't wanna make you…"

Joji laughed. "Always so polite!" exclaimed Joji as he patted the back of his hand against Reis's stomach. "Don't ya just love this kid?" Then Joji glanced at Marcus, "Well, I guess I don't have to ask you that."

Before Marc could respond, Joji was already stepping out the door.

"See ya'll lovebirds round six then," sounded Joji as he shut the door behind him.

Marcus looked at Reis, "You told him?"

"I try not to keep secrets from…uh Marcus…"

"Dammit Reis, do I have to carry you to the bedroom?"


	2. Chapter 2: Bed Talk

Chapter Two: Bed Talk

As the two lay in bed, Marcus rested his head on the chest of his love. Listening to the thump of Reis's heart and feeling the motions of his breathing, Marcus couldn't help but think to himself how life sometimes seems to run in circles. This was the place where their relationship began, and once again here they were, starting anew. Reis lowered his head, kissing Marcus's forehead, "I love you."

It appeared that Reis started the renovations in his room, as they were all fully complete. The walls were repainted yellow, as they were once chipped and dry. Some, but not much, of the furniture had been replaced. The rest was repaired, especially the bed as Marcus remembered it being rocky and with gashes, but now it was steady and sanded to a smooth and comfortable surface. The bookshelf was also a new addition that Marcus had noticed the day he arrived.

Marcus looked back at the wine bottle that Reis had placed on the bedside lamp desk—which was not the same lamp desk he remembered.

"Do you trust this guy?" asked Marcus

"Who?"

"The guy who stopped by earlier. Err…Joji?"

Reis took his hand and used it to raise Marcus's face to his, meeting his yellow eyes.

"I trust him with my life. Why?"

"Does his brother really own _LaFleur Vineyards_?"

Reis looked over to the wine bottle, and then back to Marcus reassuringly.

"He sure does. Joji's brother is Gus LaFleur."

Marcus lowered his eye brows in a focused, curious frown. "Really? The guitarist?"

"Yea, from the _Highways Band_."

"How could two brothers have two different last names? And look nothing alike?"

Reis smiled, "Same father but different mothers. I think is what he told me."

"Has he ever introduced you?"

Reis chuckled, "Not yet. He tells me that he's on tour a lot and doesn't get to see him much. I think it bothers him because they're very close."

"He told you that?"

Reis nodded but let off a concerned look, "Why, do you _not_ trust him?"

Marcus really didn't want to offend Reis in any way right now. They were together again, and that's all that mattered. Reis finally seemed to be happier with himself, something Marcus had not seen in a long time, and he seemed to give this Joji credit for attaining this new esteem. Only a few days ago did Marcus promise to not be a controlling ass anymore; he promised that he would not do anything to hurt Reis anymore.

"I don't know," said Marcus "but if he's keeping you in step and away from your past, then I guess he can't be all that bad."

Reis smiled again, holding Marcus closer to him, squeezing his head to his chest. "I'm sure that once you get to know him, you'll start to like him. He's really helped me out."

Marcus grasped Reis's chest, "How long have you known him?"

"We've been friends for about two months now. But we first meet at the academy when I started. He would come up to do drills once in a while. I think he first noticed me when we were doing our mock raid. I pulled him out away from an incoming paintball. After the drill, he gave a debrief and said something like 'Mr. Northcote saved my life. Loyalty to your comrades is the only thing you honestly got in this business. So the rest of you would be better off if you follow his lead.' After that, he would always pull me aside during every exercise he headed, giving me tips and stuff like that. Later…we started talking about other things. Like mom, like the East Coast, like the house, like…well…eventually _you_. Then, about two months ago, came the gas chamber. He knew how nervous I was, so he took me aside and said 'After this is over, I'm coming over to help you with the house. And dinner is on me.' And we've been friends ever since."

Marcus raised his head over Reis's, "When did you tell him about _me_? About _us_?"

"We were working on the kitchen pluming and he mentioned he thought that the reason why I wanted to get the bedroom done first was because I was expecting a girl. I asked how he know I was…in a relationship…and he said 'A guy with your looks and your character obviously has a girlfriend.' And I said, 'Actually… I have a boyfriend.'"

Marcus's jaw dropped, "You told him that?"

"Like I was trying to say before…I'm done with keeping things from friends."

"Oh Reis," Marcus gave's Reis's lips a soft kiss. When they parted, Marcus asked, "And what did he say?"

"He was surprised. I think he dropped the wretch and said, 'You're kidding!' But he smiled, put his hand on my shoulder and said 'Reis, I don't care if your gay, straight, or if you wanna marry a shoe. You're a good guy. And you're gonna be a great cop. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.'"

Reis paused for a moment and looked away. Then he sat up and sprung out of bed. Marcus pulled at his tail. "Where do you think you're going, babe?" he said playfully.

"We got to wash up, it's almost six thirty," said Reis.

Marcus popped right out of bed and followed. How could he pass up the chance to take a hot shower with his hot mate?


	3. Chapter 3: Acquaintanceship

Chapter Three: Acquaintanceship

Marcus stood in the living room of Joji's house. Reis had stepped outside onto the back deck with Joji to help him start the grill or something. Marcus gazed at the photos on the wall and on the bookshelf. There were lots. It turned out Joji was not kidding about being the brother of Gus LaFleur. Right on the bookshelf was a family photo featuring Joji standing next to Gus LaFleur, and Gus LaFleur next to Helen LaFleur (a popular R&B singer and twin sister to Gus), all standing behind a seated couple, a middle aged tan German Shepherd male and a red Irish Setter female. Marcus assumed that the German Shepherd was Joji's dad but that Gus and his sister were also the off-spring of the Irish Setter. Next to the photo of the family was a picture of Joji and Gus standing shoulder to shoulder with their arms around each other's backs, grinning widely at the camera with Gus's tough hanging out. They were standing outside, under a red twilight sky next to a crowd of people facing to the picture's left. They both had on black _Rolling Stones_ T-Shirts, and a caption in the bottom left corner of the fame read: "_Stones Concert Summer '09_".

From the looks of it, Joji very much resembled his father, expect fir the fact that Joji's fur was gray, his eyes slightly curved, and was a little shorter. Gus LaFleur, however, though he maintained some of his father's features like his short ears and Shepherd-like muzzle, his fur was like his mother's: dark red from around his eyes, over his ears and down his back side, and light red (almost pink) on his muzzle and down his lower throat. And he had wide twinkling green eyes that glistened in the camera's flash. Though Marcus would never tell Reis this, he kind of had a high school crush on Gus LaFleur (how won't, because from what Marcus's had heard, LaFleur was as charming as he was good looking). Of course, looking back, it was particularly silly.

Marcus then turned to look at the pictures on the wall. They were of Joji dressed in a military ACU standing with his back to a desert. He was tellingly younger in these pictures, especially because he looked thinner. Some of the pictures featured him posing with his gun over sunny sand dunes or near signs written in Arabic. Most of them were of him with other soldiers, happily standing around shabby buildings or wrecked statutes. The one that really caught Marcus's eye was of Joji smacking a golf ball off a rubber tee and into what looked like a long pool.

"I never did get golf." Joji's thunderous voice startled Marcus a bit.

"Iraq?" Marcus asked.

"Sure is. Spring of '03," he pointed to the picture Marcus had been looking at "That was right outside one of Saddam's palaces. Think it's weird that some of the most evil guys seem to have the nicest places."

Reis came up from behind Marcus, putting his hands on his shoulders. Marcus looked over to see Reis smiling down at him.

"Dinner's ready if you two pigeons are," said Joji walked toward the kitchen.

Reis looked back over to Joji, "Is Alex gonna join?"

Joji's face suddenly stiffened. "He's out. He'd better be back before sundown."

As the two followed Joji, Marcus looked up at Reis and whispered, "Who's Alex?"

"He's a kid from the city who Joji looks after."


	4. Chapter 4: Do As I Say

Chapter Four: Do As I Say

After the three had finished dinner, Joji prompted his feet up on the empty chair next to him. He looked Marcus. "So how long are you here for?

"About a year. I came back for a yearlong internship. I had enough credits to take this internship up and still be able graduate next May."

"And then what?"

"Raemount Law." Reis gave an uneasy look, but with a supportive smile.

Joji grinned again, "One of the more prestigious law schools I hear," he then looked at Reis "I'm sure he'll miss-"

CLUNK!

Someone had slammed the front door. A glare swept over Joji's face as he swiftly got up and charged for the hallway that lead to the front of the house.

When he reached the hallway, there standing in the hall, was Alex, submitting his mouth to the grasp of a brawny Rottweiler. The Rottweiler wore a beaten leather jacket , a red bandana over his ears, and had a tattoo covering his neck. In the Rottweiler's right hand was money: a couple of hundreds as Joji could see. Joji's eyes wateredin rage, his ears point upward like spades, and his sharp teeth grinded against each other. As he approached them slowly, the Rottweiler's eye's popped open as soon he saw the incoming Shepkita.

"You fucking whore!" shouted the thug as he pushed Alex away from him, dropping one of the bills to the ground. As Joji increased his speed, the stranger became even more frightened and darted right out of the door. Joji picked up the bill, crumpled it up, and threw it towards the fleeing Rottweiler before he slammed the door. He then looked at Alex, his rage only amplified with the sight of a slight sneer running across Alex's face as he leaned backward on the stair railing carelessly. Joji grabbed the pup by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell you doing?"

"I was kissing him, that's what," scolded Alex.

"Why?" Joji pulled Alex closer.

"Because I wanted to…"

"Bullshit! He was paying…"

Alex pulled away, "So what if he was. It's none of your business, Joji."

"I swear Alex, if I find him I'm arresting him for solicitation of a minor. You don't do anything I don't like, you understand? And that includes running off without me knowing."

"Oh sure, and not have any fun!"

Joji threw his hands up, "AHHGG 'and not have any fun!'" he shouted mimicking Alex's whiny teenaged voice. "Whoring yourself out to guys like that? You think that's fun, huh?"

As Joji began to settle, he reached into your back pocket.

"How much was he gonna give yea?"

Alex glared "I told you, that's none of your…"

"HOW MUCH?"

"Three hundred."

Joji pulled out his wallet and took out several bills. "Well you're getting five hundred from me. Here." Alex looked at the money Joji was holding out in front of him, and then looked up at the glaring hefty gray canine.

"Take it."

Alex took the money from Joji, allowing his face sink into a whimper. Alex looked back up to Joji, who was now cross but not as full of rage as before.

"No more questions," he said, "no more trouble. Just spend it. Got it?"

Alex smiled, and Joji couldn't help let the rest of his anger wash off his face (even if not in his heart) and return a smile. Putting his hands on both of Alex's shoulders, Joji turned him around and pushed him toward the kitchen. "Now get yourself some dinner. We have company over, so behave…"

Alex quickly shoved the five one-hundred dollar bills into his jeans. As he did so, he could feel the heat of Joji's breath against the back of his neck as he whispered:

"…and remember…you do as I say."

As Joji and Alex entered the kitchen, Alex gave a blank nod to Reis. He then looked over to Marcus, but only for a split second before he parted from Joji and started for the counter.

Joji boomed out, "This is Marcus. Friend of Reis's." Alex looked up again. Marcus gave a light smile, but only got another blank nod in return from the young Dalmatian; but this was enough to afford Marcus the opportunity to make out the kid's features. His fur was as white as snow from the end of his black ears to his angular nose, with the exception of two black patches that covered the area surrounding his eyes and couple of small spots that sporadically covered his muzzle. He was short, shorter than Marcus and considerably thin, though his body was well-defined and upright. He wore a lavender shirt, covered by a black hoodie (which seemed strange for the season). And in the brief moment that he made eye contact, Marcus could see that his eyes were blue, though brighter Reis's and a little more dilated.

Joji came back over to the table, "Where were we…oh, yeah, where are you gonna intern at?" It took Marcus a moment to redirect his attention, but when he did he replied "For the DA."

Joji's raised his eyebrows, "Oh, you'll be working for Carol," he said in a way that seemed slightly uneasy despite his wide grin, "She helped me out a lot last year with my campaign. You'll like her. But I don't know if she still likes me." Joji chuckled. Marcus was confused but tried not to show it.

"That'll work out for the both of you…" Joji placed his hand on Reis's shoulder "…cause starting on Monday, Reis's gonna be accompanying me on patrol. We make frequent stops at the DA's office, so you'll be seeing plenty of each other." This was the first thing that Joji said that made Marcus feel the least bit at ease. Joji picked up a pack of cigarettes that he had placed on the table. He put one in his mouth and lit a match.

"I don't like cigarette smoke in the house. Do you mind?" called Alex from behind the counter. Joji smiled and dipped his head to the side as he extinguished the light and placed the cigarette back in the box. "You gonna join us, kiddo?" asked Joji.

Alex looked up to the three at the table and said coldly, "I got things to do. I'll eat upstairs."

"Suit yourself then."

As Alex started back for the hallway, Reis called out "See ya, Alex." And once again, Alex only responded with an immediate nod without expression. Joji shook his head, "Never mind him. He doesn't like anybody but me."


	5. Chapter 5: Commitment

Chapter Five: Commitment

"Thanks for stopping by, guys!"

Joji waived from the porch of his house as Reis and Marcus headed to Reis's old pickup truck. Reis gave one last wave as he opened the driver's side door, "Thanks again for having us, Joji!"

"Remember, I'll be by eight sharp Monday morning!"

"I'll see ya then!" Reis got into the truck, shut the door, and put on his seatbelt as Marcus hopped up into the passenger seat.

A few minutes after driving off, Reis noticed that Marcus had been particularly quite, "You okay?" he asked. Marcus had his head leaned across the window with his arms folded.

"Huh…oh…yea I'm fine."

Reis's face shifted into the concerned look that Marcus had known all too well. Marcus raised his tired eyes, "Really I'm okay. Just exhausted…this week's been a lot to handle."

"What do you mean?" said Reis curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing bad. Just a bit much readjusting to this place, I guess. You know, it's strange."

Reis lightened his face, "It's not as bad as I remember. To be honest, after all that time in Florentine, I guess I realize that kinda missed this place."

Marcus shot up in his seat. "How can you say that? This place has too many bad memories. High school, your arrest, your mother…"  
"Please Marc," said Reis glaringly, "Let's not bring that up right now." Marcus sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry, Reis."

Reis settled his angered expression. "I know it's weird at first," he said, "That's how I felt eight months ago. But I promise you it's different now that I'm doing something and…and I guess I feel more comfortable with the familiar."

"But what about your plan? To start here so that you can transfer somewhere…maybe closer to me…"

Reis looked back at Marcus with an inconclusive expression.

"I'm just starting, Marc. Things are still up in the air right now."

Marcus, lowered his head. Reis placed his hand on his knee.

"It's gonna be fine. You'll see. And we got each other again right now don't we?" Reis kissed Marcus on the cheek, which Marcus returned with a long smile. "Thanks Marc."

"For what?"

"For doing this. Coming back out here. I know how much you wanted that internship back in Florentine. But you came back out here, even though I know how much you wanted to wash your hands of this place after all that's happened. You came back for me…"

Reis stopped the truck abruptly, confusing Marcus for a second until he realized that they were in their house's driveway. Reis rested his head on the steering wheel, his blue eyes tearing a little.

"…No one's ever done that for me before. And…and you came back just when I was beginning to think that you'd moved on. I was beginning to think that I _lost_ you."

Marcus quickly wrapped his arms around Reis's large neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Reis, look at me…" Reis lifted his head "I will never _move on_. Not from you. I never want you to think that ever again. You mean too much to me. Believe me, the last few months have been just as tough on me. I was afraid that…maybe _you_ moved on."

Reis lifted his hand, places in hands on both sides of Marcus's face. "Marcus..." he sighed "I want you to know that I will always love you with all my heart. And let me tell you, I still don't know if I'm…really…you know…completely gay like you or if I just _chose_ to be: like you said. But you know what? I don't care if I ever know, so long as you're here. And now you've shown me that you really will be here for me… _always_."

Marcus pressed his lips against Reis's. When they parted, Marcus took Reis's left hand and kissed the ring on it. Reis smiled "You don't need to prove your stamina to me, baby. You really need to get some sleep."

As the two entered the house, arm in arm, they noticed a gray light flickering from the living room; the TV was running. Reis yawned, "I must've forgot to turn it off before we left." Marcus approached the TV, picking up the remote from where it rested on the coach.

"It's almost midnight, Marc. Just come to bed," Reis said wrapping his arms around Marcus from behind.

"I will, I just want to see what's going on at the top of the hour. It'll only take a sec."

Midnight. The local news came on, with the familiar otter lady.

"_Good evening. I'm Amy Shaffer and this is your local news at twelve. As of earlier tonight, there has been a shooting in downtown Mayfield on Brier Street. A twenty year old man has been killed. The Chemung County Police Department has yet not released the name of the young man. This is the fifth such killing this year and, according to some locals, certainly not the last_."

Marcus could feel Reis shaking his head against his ears. "Horrible." On the TV, an old leopard wearing a red cap appeared. Beneath him was a caption that read: _Tim Dole, resident_.

"_I think that's appalling that this is still happening. The new refineries have been bringing more crime into the area. I thought the Sheriff promised to combat this problem head on once he got into office. And now we're already above the amount of murders then we had last year_."

The screen switched back to female otter.

"_The Chemung County Police Department has not yet commented on the incident, but it is expected to do so soon. Sheriff Joji Barkin was elected last November in a special election to replace Sheriff Rader, who was removed from office following ethical violations, to become the youngest Sheriff in the state. He campaigned on creating a new department responsive to the county's recent spikes in crime. Being up for re-election this November for a full term, we are almost certain to hear from the Sheriff on the progress he's made on his promises_…" Reis clicked off the TV.

"Come on, babe. Let's get some sleep."

Marcus hung from Reis arms as the two walked put the stairs, trying to hold up his other half against the railing. He was sore all over, but he still had a few more tricks up his sleeve that he wanted to surprise Reis with…in a few minutes. But even though his body won't keep him down (in regards to exhaustion) he could not focus. Marcus's mind swarmed with the implications of the day. When they finally got to the top of the stairs, Reis looked over to Marcus.

"There's something bothering you…"

Marcus collected himself and locked his stabbing yellow eyes with Reis's penetrating blues, running the end of his muzzle against his lover's ash gray fur. Reis gave a very light smile, only a step above a straight face.

"What's the matter, Marc?"

"I think you know this is not what I wanted for you."

Marcus pressed his head against Reis's chest. "I spent my whole life worrying about what I'd do without you. Baby, I know how much you hated Florentine, but at least there I had more assurance that you were safe. There you had a job that…that…

Reis glared, "That never paid. That never gave me anything to wake up to. That was…_gray_ and _oppressive_. Remember?"

"Reis, I am not saying that I still want that for you. It's just that, you are…doing something that's very dangerous…in a very dangerous place. If I ever lost you…_I _would have nothing to live for."

Reis grabbed Marcus by the head. "I never want to hear you say that again." Marcus's eyes filled with tears as he looked down.

"Oh Reis…why this job? Why this life?" Reis pulled Marcus's face back up to his.

"I know how much you care for me. Marcus, I don't want anything to come between us. But this is what I want to do. I finally feel that I can make something out of myself. Make my life meaningful. This job …this job gives me purpose."

"I thought I gave you purpose, Reis."

Reis quickly wrapped his arms around Marcus's small body, pressing his muzzle against the top of Marcus's head, feeling his long fennec ears against his face.

"Marcus, listen to me. Nothing and no one will ever replace you. You've made me who I am. No one else was there to raise me except you. You're the reason why I'm doing this. You want to make a difference in the world, and no matter what I've said before, I've always loved you for that passion. It's the reason I want to make a difference too. Here."

Marcus rubbed his eyes and, trying to clear the lump in his throat, said, "Is this truly what you want?"

"Yes. This more than anything."

"Then I'll support you. If you're happy, then I am. And I want you to be nothing less than the best cop…err…police officer you can be. You understand? _Nothing less_."

Then Marcus grabbed a hold of Reis's head, pulling it close.

"Just, for God's sake Reis, don't do anything stupid."


	6. Chapter 6: Monday

Chapter Six: Monday

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 7am. Monday morning came quickly. Reis swatted at the alarm clock and in one blow put it out like a candle. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and turned his body over. Marcus was next to him, sleeping as blissfully as on a cloud, not stirred at all by the horrible siren of the alarm. _I need to get a new alarm_, Reis thought to himself. He reached over and gave Marcus a peck on the check with his lips. "I'll see you later, baby."

Reis lifted his legs over the bed and placed his feet on the ground. The start of the day filled him with so much emotion. He loved it. For once in his life he felt that each day was exceptional. He finally had a stack in life.

Suddenly, he felt the bed move from under him. Marcus had stirred. Reis looked behind him to see Marcus smiling at him. His energy was relentless, Reis always thought. Reis smiled back.

"I only got an hour to get ready."

Marcus gave a tempest grin. "What, you think I only have sex on my mind?"

Marcus sat up, kissed Reis on the check and said, "I can wait you know."

Reis grinned, "But I _can't_."

Then Reis threw Marcus back down on the bed, lapping at his muzzle and neck with his tough.

"Reis…what's gotten into you?" laughed Marcus, "I don't want to make you late again."

Reis lifted his head, sporting his white canines, "It'll only take me a few minutes to shower and get ready."

"Why don't we compromise?"

"Huh?"

Marcus ran his hands up Reis's chest, "I need to shower too. You know, today is my first day at the office."

"Then what are we waiting for," exclaimed Reis as he swifly scooped Marcus out of the bed, carrying him out of the room.

An hour later, Reis was out the door, hearing Marcus call from the doorway "I'll see you later, hon."

At the front of the driveway was Joji's police car.

"Mornin' Reis."

"Hey," said Reis as he got into the car. Joji smiled at first, but then his face went blank as he put the car and drive and began to drive off.

"You hear about what happen downtown last night?"

"Yea," said Reis gravely.

"Well, as you probably figured, we got no idea who did it."

"I'm sure we will."

Joji looked over to Reis. Joji's brown eyes were cold in nature, but when he was truly serious, they were shark-like. "We'd better," he said.

It only took five minutes to get downtown, which would be the technical term for Main Street, Mayfield. Downtown consisted of one main road between rows of red brick buildings, built in the style of their contemporaries: from early 1900s. The land mark of the street was the Hole In The Wall Tavern, an old restaurant that had been the town's primary nightlife hub for decades…actually a century. The bricks on the tavern were tarnished, making the building look to be stained with blood. The tavern had a wooden porch where, in the warmer months, patrons could sit outside and watch the few cars go down Main Street. Not very enticing, but enough people seemed to like it. Right below the sign of chipped light blue paint, which gave the building its title in black and gold lettering, was the date of its founding: 1889. Since childhood, Reis could remember the stories his granddad would tell him about the frontier gunfights that went on in the place. That if you stayed the night you could hear the howling of the poker booth's victims. That if you left your drink unattended for a few minutes at one of the table, the glass would slowly empty itself. That if you put your fingers in the right place on the walls, or looked up at the oak wood ceiling, you would find bullet holes. A feeling that Reis only now remembered since coming back home ran through him as they passed the Hole In The Wall: not being to help but think of his granddad. His granddad spent most of his time in that place. He could remember his mom taking him over to see him there almost every day until he was seven. That old graying wolf, as Reis could remember him, with the glazed blue eyes that Reis's mom always said Reis inherited. Reis could remember how his granddad would sit him up on his knee while sitting on the high chair at the bar counter. How he would always hold Reis close enough so that the young pup could smell the beer, sometimes whiskey, on his breath. _Of all places, it had to be here_. The Hole in the Wall Tavern was located on the intersection of Main and Brier Street.

Joji pulled the car off to the side of Main Street and parked. The yellow tape was stretched from one side of Bryer to the other, attached to the crosswalk polls and then crossed over to two artificially placed polls in the middle of the street, creating a square around the white chalk outline of a fallen body in the left lane of the Street. There were two officers on the scene: Jerry and Toni. Jerry was a big, old Great Dane with greying brown fur and wrinkly eyes. Reis noticed that he always keep the same posture: eyebrows raised but lids rested, a hung mouth, and a glance that looked like he had taken a behind the scenes tour of hell and fell asleep in the lobby. Toni was a young six point buck who never kept his posture. He was always moving around, as if he could not contain himself after a few minutes in one position. Reis didn't mind him, but Toni was kind of obnoxious. He referred to Reis as "rookie" when Reis first started coming around the station; even though he was only a year older than Reis and the youngest person at the station. That was until Jerry told Toni to knock it off and that if he was that desperate to shake off the "rookie syndrome" himself, than "douche" might become _his_ permanent nickname.

"Morning Sheriff. Hey Reis." Said Toni, as usual trying to make his voice sound animated.

Joji inclined his head in a quick nod, "Morning. Anything I need to know?"

Jerry stepped forward, "Well, actually yes Joji. Before we came here, we stopped at the morgue. I took a look at the poor kid's skull."

Jerry raised his chin up higher and placed his right finger on his scalp.

"The bullet entered the skull between his right ear and almost exited out the bottom left jaw," Jerry then pointed to his lower left jaw, "But they found it lodged in the jaw bone."

Joji lifted his head up to the Great Dane, focusing his eyes in a squint. "Did anyone see it happen?"

Jerry turned to his right, looking down Brier Street.

"Reginald, the _Hole_'s owner, was here when it happened. He was the first witness. Ran right out here about 8:30. Only few seconds at most after he heard the shot."

"And?" Joji raised his right eyebrow. Jerry's face looked colder.

"He saw nothing. No shooter. Not even the sound of someone running away."

Joji looked down the street again and back to the chalk outline, which was stained with blood towards the head. Then he turned around, looking upward.

"Have you checked the tops of those buildings?"

Toni interjected, budging his way between Joji and Jerry, "Sure did, Sheriff, we found a shell on the top of the pizzeria." Toni pointed to another old brick building down about a few hundred yards from the intersection. The building had been vacant for years until last summer when it was turned into a pizza shop.

Joji sternly looked at Toni, "You didn't move it, did you?"

"Course not, Sheriff, but we had Sam take several photos." Sam was the department's only full-time investigator. "We also found a candy bar wrapper and an empty cup of coffee up there. Whoever he was, he must've climbed up the fire escape. The shop was closed up tight last night and it doesn't look like anyone broke in."

Joji wiped the bottom of his jowls. "Sniped him. Someone must have known he'd be right here. But still, an experienced sniper wouldn't leave his garbage behind like that."

Jerry, giving an unbelieving look, stepped in front of Toni. "Maybe he didn't think he'd get caught. Like he doesn't have a record or he knew he would be a hundred miles away from this place by now."

Joji looked back to the Hole. "Did Reggie say anything about any suspicious activity?"

"He said that kid didn't come inside at all, but appeared around 8:15 and waited outside until it happened," interjected Toni again.

Reis finally interrupted, "Who's the guy?" The three of them looked at him.

"The Tobias kid," said Joji gravely.

Reis felt his stomach sink. "Tobias? The tiger." Joji nodded his head, "I was gonna to tell you later, before we release his name tonight. But I didn't want it to distract you this morning. I know about your history with him."

Jerry faintly nodded his head. Toni was the only one who looked puzzled.

Joji looked back at Jerry. "Nothing else?"

"Reggie said some stranger came looking for the kid."

"Stranger?"

"Some guy that Reggie's never seen before. A big wolf, well over six feet. Probably late forties early fifties. Reggie said he had black fur and really dark eyes."

Reis could see that Joji's face turned white as a ghost.

"Did this guy say anything?" ask Joji almost in a whisper.

"Only if…if Tobias had been by. This guy appeared about a half-hour before Reggie noticed Tobias outside. When Reggie told him that he had no clue where he was, the wolf just left."

"That's it! He didn't say anything else? He didn't at least buy anything?"

Jerry looked puzzled, "You know this guy, Joji?"

Joji recomposed himself and sighed. "No…No. But I want you two to stick around and keep an eye out. I'll put the rest of the officers on alert. I'll talk to Reggie myself when he's available."

Joji turned to Reis and put his hand on his right shoulder.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" asked Reis following Joji's lead.

"To the DA's. Got a meeting with Carol."


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

Chapter Seven: Confrontations 

It felt good to be a big fish in a small pond, thought Marcus as he organized the papers that were spread over his desk. First day as an intern and Carol got him his own desk sitting in the lobby facing the door.

"You like the view?" asked Salina as she walked by carrying a stack of files. Salina was the latest addition to Carol's staff of assistant district attorneys. She was a tall, black Siamese cat with piecing yellow eyes, much like Marcus's. When she smiled, her razor white teeth were as intimidating as the long, sharp nails on her paws. Not that she herself was personally intimidating; accept maybe for probably an opposing counsel, especially in a town like this. She was after all an Ivey League alumnus of Coolidge University-Raemount's chief rival-as well as Coolidge Law. But Marcus had already taken a liking to Salina; she was nevertheless a friendly face, which was something Marcus had learned to cherish.

Marcus smiled back, "Sure do. It's a nice change from hard wooden chairs in the school library."

Salina shook her head. "It makes me wonder where your tuition goes for Raemount to keep you guys so primitive."

Marcus gave a fake and friendly frown. "Must work out for our football team, considering that the last time you guys were able to bet them was when wooden chairs were state of the art."

Salina laughed, "Well, I got to cabinet these. When you're done I got memo on the _Salm_ case I need you to draft."

Marcus shuffled a stake of papers that he had been organizing. "I'll give you a ring when I'm done."

"Ben showed you how to use the transmission on the phone right?" asked Salina.

"Sure did."

"Great. The sheriff is stopping by to see Carol. Give her a call when he stops in."

Marcus gave his thumb a quick lick before he ran it through the paper he had staked. "I will."

Salina walked back to her office. Marcus chuckled to himself, he wondered if Salina knew that her dress, which was as black as her fur and as slim as her body, made her look partially nude to an un-attentive eye.

_She's got to_.

No sooner did he look up towards the door did he see the grey Shepkita walking in with Reis following from behind. Joji smiled at Marcus and nodded his head upward.

"Hold on a sec," said Marcus, trying to look the least bit friendly as he picked up the phone and pressed the key for Carol's office on the phone.

"The sheriff is here," Marcus put the phone down. "Go right on in."

Joji smiled, "Thanks kid."

As Joji turned his head towards the hall that led to the offices, he suddenly shot backward. This startled both Marcus and Reis. "Damn!"

Marcus looked over to where Joji had been looking, there stood Salina h in the hallway right outside the doorway of her office. She raised her eyes and said little condescendingly, "That's how I can tell the impulsive ones." She then went back into her office. Joji turned his head back to Marcus with a wide grin.

"Who's that?" he said waving his thumb in the direction of Salina's office. Marcus gave an awkward look. "That's Salina. Salina Dempsey. She's new here."

Joji nodding his head while maintaining his grin. "I figured. I can easily spot a good renovation." Marcus sat back in his chair as Joji straightened out.

"Well back to the grind." As Joji began making his way down the hall, Reis stepped forward. Marcus smiled and stood up. Reis pulled at the ends of Marcus's suit jacket. "Looks good on you."

"Thanks, hon."

"Hey, Reis!" called Joji from down the hall, "Come on, I wanna introduce you."

Reis looked to Marcus again. "I'll be right back." Then Reis started down the hall.

As he and Joji passed Salina's office, Reis caught Joji giving a quick wink to the black cat. When Reis looked to Salina, he saw that she was smiling at him, or maybe she was smiling at Joji, he couldn't tell. Still, Reis smiled back and nodded to her. It was hard not to be the least captivated by her. She was tall, her body was tin and slender, her yellow eyes seemed somewhat hypnotic… Reis quickly pulled his head away, as if he was averting his eyes from the sight of something disturbing. _How could that be? _

"Quick thing, Reis."

"Huh?"

"Let me do all the talking. Alright?"

Then Joji opened the door that was at the end of the hallway, and the two went in.

Carol was standing at the corner of her desk. She was a thin white rabbit, wearing a black dress suit over a white shirt. The wrinkled bottom of her mouth gave away that she was in her fifties, as well as her worn eyes that stared at Joji that seemed to eat away at the sight him. She then looked over to see Reis in a bewildered glaze.

Joji smiled, "Carol, I want you to meet Reis Northcote. My protégée trainee."

Reis smiled and Carol nodded her head, but she still kept the blank look on his face.

"I was wondering if he could sit in." Carol looked back to Joji, "I guess it's alright" she said sighing.

Joji looked back to Reis and cocked his head toward a chair in the back corner of the room. "Have a seat." Reis complied.

Carol took her seat behind her thick wooden desk as Joji sat down on the chair cross from her.

Joji grinned, "I think it's great that you're bringing on new…"

"-Care to tell me what's going on?"

Joji was taken aback.

"What?"

"This is our fifth murder this year. Which makes it the fifth murder since you became sheriff. And if it's like the others, then it's another cold case."

Joji crossed his arms, straightened his face, and sat up in his chair; but he did not allow the smile initially on his face to wither away. "Carol, I hope you don't think that I'm the kind of person that's going to come in here and give excuses. But if I may say so myself, your office has been low in its prosecutions this year too."

"Don't you come into my office and scold me on how I do my job, Joji. If you brought in a few of the bastards responsible for these killings that have been happening under you watch, maybe this office would be pulling out more prosecutions. You're the one who campaigned on cleaning up this town, and don't forget who made you look serious."

Joji smirked. "Only you, Carol."

"That's right. And don't you forget that we both have a re-election this November…"

"Oh, is that the reason you called me in? Guess we're both afraid of losing the gray rooms we dwell in."

Carol leaned forward. Stabbing her eyes into the head of the large Shepkita in front of her.

"I've been this county's district attorney for sixteen years. And I am going to be twenty. And I am going to win with larger percentage then last time, just like the last election and the election before. You, however, won by a less than two percent in an election with high turnout. The one coming up is going to have a much lower turnout and you're up against lifelong resident and respected old time cop. Considering that this guy has good inroad with the older members of your department, you can reasonably expect half of your own department to go for him. If there is anyone how should be worried, it is you Joji. Especially if I decide to do a mea cupla and support Harry, because then this town will run you out of town on a beam."

Reis squeezed the metal arms of his chair; he felt that he could pull them and the legs below them right out from under him. But fearing to make any noticeable noise, he did his best to conceal his rage. Joji leaned back in his chair, crossing his right leg over his left. "But you know you still love me."

Carol did not answer. Joji took the opportunity to implore further. "If you want me to stave off these murder sprees, than you would help me a lot if you were to do the kind of investigations that would be necessary to stab at the root of this weed of violence in this county."

Carol rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you? There is no evidence that there is a massive drug ring in Chemung County."

Joji sat up again, looking the most inflamed since he entered the office. "No evidence? Why is it that we have been busting more kids for dealing in the last few months than ever before? Why is it that we are finding more abandon residences filled with enough equipment to make enough narcotics to fill a pharmacy? Why is it that every person who has been killed this year has been linked to greater drug operations outside this county?"

Carol kept her mouth open, slightly shaking her head, until she had the chance to speak. "You want to talk evidence?" Carol got up from her chair and walked right over to the window next to Reis. She pulled up the shades, making Joji wince at the incoming sunlight. Carol pointed out the window to the refineries that rose out of the horizon.

"All statistics show that when refineries move into a neighborhood like this, crime increases. Drug activity increases. But all you have to support your theories are a bunch of conclusory assertions. And in the meantime, five people… KIDS… are dead!"

Joji sprung out of his chair. "Take a good look at how these kids died. They all reminisce a carefully organized assassination. The one from last night was sniped. This is not just your average turf beef. This isn't a bunch of cities kids who moved into this place with their parents who work at the refineries bringing their bad habits with them. These refineries put this place on the map for big gangs to make new markets because they've been driven out of the big cities."

Carol huffed. "Really? And do you have any proof of this? Or better yet, evidence on which gangs are here?"

Joji grinned, "It all points to the Black Paw."

Carol moved closer to Joji. Reis thought to himself that the two stood against each other like a couple of cowboys facing each other off before drawing their guns like in the old Western movies.

"It's nice that you're bringing in the exiting urban legends from your old stomping ground but paranoia is NOT how law enforcement works in this town! You of all people would know that the Black Paw was busted and destroyed years ago in the same place it began. In your sweet home of New Orleans."

Joji moved back toward Reis, but kept his eyes locked on Carol's. It was as if he was starting to circle her.

"I know more about the Black Paw then anyone could care to ever know. You didn't walk down a street to go to the store or even the playground without looking behind you every five seconds; and for the unlucky, five seconds was too long. I know their handy work. And what Sam and I have been working on only intensifies my fears…"

"-Sam has never told me that…"

"-That's because Sam reports to me! And I'm sure that if you were introduced to Calmonte Lighthorn when you were ten, and knew him until you were eleven, fearing every day that he might come by to visit your dad, you'd remember every inch of him."

Carol looked puzzled, "What does he have to do with this?"

Joji's face sunk, appearing as cold as it had been back on Brier thought Reis.

"Because Reggie identified him being at the Hole a few minutes before the Tobias kid was killed. He was looking for him."

Carol threw her arms up. "For God's sake Joji! I'm starting to think that this job has driven you mad. If you keep this up I may not feel bad about giving you a…"

"HE'S HERE CAROL! And if he could slip past the lawyers in The Big-Easy, than he can slip past you. Unless we catch him in an incriminating act immediately. There's still a chance that he hasn't left yet."

Carol put her hand up, "We're done here."

Joji silenced himself. He looked over to Reis and cocked his head to his right. "Come on Reis. Let's go." Reis stood up, straightened his uniform and walked over to the door. Carol sat back down behind her desk, picked up her pen and preceded to write on the paper in front of her. Joji turned back to face her and smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm increasing our patrols starting next week. It may piss off some of the guys back at the station, but the headaches will only last until we get the new guys in." Joji looked over to Reis.

Carol ignored Joji, continuing to write, but slightly fiercer. Reis opened the door and Joji turned his body, but he still faced Carol. "And if we catch Calmonte, you'll be the first to know, and your welcome into my office to meet him." Still Carol faced the top of her desk, but this time she acknowledged Joji with a slight shake of her head. Joji turned to Reis, and with a wink he said, "Watch this, kid."

Then Joji marched hastily right over to Carol's desk. When he got to the very front of the desk, he exclaimed "Carol!" Carol shot her face up. Before she could respond, Joji grabbed her on both side of her face, pulled her inward, and gave her a lick from her nose to her forehead. Reis shot back in surprise. Carol pushed Joji off and slapped him across his check. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Joji pushed Reis out the door and down the hall like a playful child trying to get away from what he had let out of the bag through a prank he just pulled. As the two passed Salina's office, Joji gave another wink to Salina, which she only responded to with a quick half smiled.

"I always know how to make an exit," said Joji "…see ya later Love!"


	8. Chapter 8: No Walk In The Park

Chapter Eight: No Walk in the Park

Reis had managed to get lunch at noon so that he could have it with Marcus. The two decided to eat in Genesco Park, which was only a short walk from the DA's office and police station. They stopped at a hot dog stand that was set up in the park and went over to eat on one of wooden benches near the pond. Marcus could not remember there being any kind of food stands in the park, and from the looks of it, the park had undergone quite a few renewals since the last time he had been there. For one, the benches were no longer large planks of wood that someone had crudely painted green. Now they were comfortable arrangements of sanded oak held together by iron sides. The park's grass was no longer shabby, but well cut, trimmed, and weeded. The asphalt paths looked darker, straighter, and neater. The pond seemed much cleaner than he had remembered, with so much more life. The basketball court that was just beyond the other side of the pond was filled with little kids shooting hoops and trying to dribbled and run at the same time. The court was almost unrecognizable as it was no longer a cracked blacktop with rusted fences and hoops; the hoops and the fence were replaced with shiny new metal. Even the trees looked as if they were being trimmed on a consistent basis, appropriating them to the new atmosphere. Plus, Marcus could not remember the park being so filled with people. He always remembered it as a cold place where kids in junior high or high school would venture during recess to escape the watchful eye of monitors and the like. Kids including Marcus and Reis. That was until Marcus came out of the closet, and most of the other boys didn't want him hanging around, except for Reis of course. Still, this did not stop Marcus from using park in other ways that suited its perceived purpose: hiding. A purpose that seemed so alien for the park before them now.

"What did they do with this place?" asked Marcus. Reis smiled. "This was the first place they upgraded when the refineries came in. With many of the workers having to move their families here, demands poured in to fix this place up. Along with other parts of Mayfield and across the county too."

Reis noticed Marcus's retracted look. "Why? You don't like it?"

"Huh? Oh…it's not that it's just that…yawn…I'm just a little tired."

Reis put his hand on Marcus's shoulder. "I know _I'm_ going to be after I'm done today. I guess that means we can rest together when we get back to the house."

Marcus smiled. "My parents want us to come over for dinner. Five-thirty."

Reis's smile suddenly turned to that of a sorrowful look.

"Is that a problem, Reis?"

"Actually Marcus, I forgot to tell you. Patrol is going on until eight."

"Eight? What could he possibly have you out for that long for?"

Reis frowned, "I volunteered. Joji needs some help. He's worried about what happened the other night and…" Reis stopped in his tracks with an expression of a guilty recollection coming over his face; another expression Marcus knew too well.

"And what, Reis?"

"I forgot to tell you. The kid who was shot last night…was Tobias."

Marcus's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "No…"

Reis nodded, "Someone snipped him from the top of a building."

"God. I can't believe he's gone. And like that. It's…"

Reis leaned forward"…relieving?"  
Marcus flared, "Absolutely not. He may have been an asshole, but nobody deserves to die like that."

Reis kept his blank complexion. "You sure?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Marcus puzzled.

Reis stared at the pond.

"Remember when we used to come here as kids. How we would always like it when my mom would let us play out here for hours and hours. And…" Reis put his hands up to his face as he sniffled up a tear.

"Reis, don't…"

"And how it would turn late and it became our game to find _her_?" It was useless. Two giant tears came running out each of Reis's eyes. Marcus quickly wrapped his arms around the sides of Reis's neck, placing his hands on his ears. "Shhhhh."

"_He_ did something so _unforgivable_…" was what Reis was able to make out past his sobs.

As Marcus rested his head on top of Reis's, he opened his eyes. He could see that people were looking at the two of them. Slowing down get glimpses of the two guys holding on to each other on the bench. Some parents began to hold their children's heads away as they increased their speed away from the site.

"What the hell are you looking at?" yelled Marcus at the pedestrians. This startled Reis who immediately looked up to the site of particular bypassing onlookers: two teenagers siting on their bikes giving ghastly grins.

"We're looking at the two faggots…" said one of them looking right at Marcus. Before Marcus could respond, he could feel Reis get up. When Marcus looked back, he could see a burning glare in Reis's eyes, locking in the two teenagers. Marcus tried to hold onto Reis's clothes but he felt helpless. Reis's was so overpowering that trying to stop him from charging at someone was like trying to make a train stop by placing both hands out dead in front of the oncoming freight.

Surprisingly, the two teens did not budge. Nor did they even change the expressions on their faces. They didn't even seem the least bit intimidated by Reis's uniform. In fact, their snickering faces only taunted the big wolf in front of them further. Finally, most damningly, one of the teens yelled out to Reis "You won't be able to chase us far with your panties in a bunch." That was it. Reis was finished. The whole scenario played over in Marcus's head like a projected movie. Reis would cripple these kids. Go to jail or at least get thrown out of the academy. Then the relapse and…

Suddenly, before Reis could take another step forward, his path was obstructed by a big, grey gray dog whose back was to Reis and facing the two teens.

"Beat it you two!" commanded Joji.

The teens were finally taken aback; their grins sinking into shock. They must have recognized Joji somehow. Still, one of them, the one who blurted out both insults, tried to stand his ground.

"Why? We wasn't doing nothing?"

Joji grinned, slamming his hands together and taking a couple of steps forward. "Oh, a little tough guy, huh? You wanna go, just try me."

The teens began to move their bikes backward, "You can't do that for…"

"-you a lawyer or something? Don't tell me what I can and can't do. And eat this kid, I can haul your little ass in for anything and no court will tell me otherwise, and you know why? 'Cause it'll be the word of a two snot-noised brats against the county Sheriff." With a firm wave of his arm, as if he were to strike the teen right off his bike, he yelled out "Now Get!" With that, the two teens speed off on their bikes. Joji then turned to Reis, still glaring.

"Don't you ever do that again."

Reis lowered his head, like a child being scolded by his parent. "I'm sorry."

"Reis, the last thing I need…the last thing _you_ need are civil, possibly criminal actions against you. What if I got here five minutes later? Then where would you be? I will not see you ruin yourself like that. Got me?"

Reis nodded. Joji looked over to Marcus and then beck to Reis. "I don't want either of you taking justice into your own hands. If you have a problem, you come tell me. I'll take care of it. Is that understood?"

Again, Reis nodded his head.

"Good. Now come on, Reis. I think we got our mystery man."

Reis's ears perked up. "Where?"  
"Over at the barber shop on Hickel Street. He just went in about a minute ago. We gotta hurry."

Reis looked at Marcus. "I gotta go."

"Go get em, baby."

Reis smiled, his eyes glistening with the remnants of his tears. Then he took off with Joji.

Joji took a look at Reis's teary eyes and smiled. "Come on. With those crocodile tears, how are you gonna be able to take anyone on?" said Joji as he gave a playful and light punch to Reis's mouth. This made Reis snicker.

Marcus watched as the two walked into Joji's police car parked in the park's parking lot located just beyond the entrance and take off; giving a light wave as the car passed. He still had a half hour before he had to be back at the office, so he thought that he would go for a quick stroll to the store to pick up some things for his parents that night. Just as he was about to leave, he looked up to see Alex, the Dalmatian he had met at Joji's place a couple of days ago, right across the pond. On both sides of Alex stood two brutes, one a Rottweiler and the other a Pit-Bull, both of their arms encompassing the small Dalmatian who did not look at all intimidated but instead sporting a condescending smile. Marcus knew he had no right to poke his nose in the business of this young kid, but instinct pulled Marcus across the side of the pond and toward the basketball court that the three were passing. Marcus hovered in the shade of the weeping willows that were located on the pond's side in order to keep out of sight. Still, in a park like this, he thought that his suit made him standout like pink in a sea of blue. Marcus also could not help but look behind him a few times. The last thing he wanted was to get involved in some retaliation from those teen pricks. He was clear.

When Marcus looked back to the basketball court he could see a basketball rolling out of the court and toward the trio. Apparently, one of the little cubs in the court had lost control of it. These little kids appeared to be part of a daycare or something as there were being supervised by a teen otter, wearing a red shirt that said "Counselor" under a purple jacket that read "Mayfield High Basketball". Sitting on a metal court bench, the otter was dribbling a ball in place with his left hand as he watched the kids play around. "Heads up!" shouted Alex as he tossed the ball back to the cub who was standing next to the otter. The toss, however, was not good and missed the arms of the little cub. But the otter managed to grab a hold of it with his right hand. The otter looked towards were the ball had come from: towards Alex. There was an instant pause as the otter looked to Alex and then back to the cub, holding the two basketballs in both hands. The pause was finally broken when the otter tossed the ball in his left hand, the one he had been dribbling, to the cub. As the cub ran off, the otter took the other ball, threw it to is left hand, and started dribbling that one instead, smiling at Alex. Alex smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9: Calmonte Lighthorn

Chapter Nine: Calmonte Lighthorn

Reis stared out of the passenger window of the Joji's car, watching the green trees and grassy fields of the park disappear in the face of brick buildings as the two of them entered the downtown area again. The buildings flew by, merging together in a heap of red and brown colors; at least until they passed Brier Street again. Though it passed as quickly as the other buildings, to Reis, it froze in place. Jerry and Tony had left the site and another officer was securing the area. It was Gary, a Labrador in his mid-thirties, who was leaning slightly against one of the traffic meters at the intersection, but not to a degree that would suggest laziness as he kept a stern, upright composure. Gary gave a quick wave to the car as it passed and Joji responded with a honk of the horn. Before the complexion of Brier Street could disappear into the figment of red and brown (and some other sporadic colors) as the building passed, Reis managed to get a mille-second look at the chalk outline of a body in the street.

_He got what was coming to him_.

The last time that Reis saw Tobias was not after he bashed him and his buddy Keith in the locker room three years earlier; though Reis wished it had been with all his heart. No. It was the first time that he and Marcus returned to Mayfield after they had moved to Florentine during Marcus's winter break to see his parents for Christmas (which happened to be the only time they did so since, for the following two years, Marcus would be doing something between semesters that kept him tied to Florentine). Reis went over to see his mother, who had just gotten out of jail. When he opened the door he found her on the floor, foaming from the mouth and clutching onto the carpet right beside the coach. Standing right above her…was Tobias. He was trying to tilt her legs up and shouting at her to breath. But as soon as he saw Reis, he bolted out of the house through the back door. Reis did not pursue him but rushed right to his mother. He quickly dialed 911 and performed CPR on her until the paramedics arrived. A couple of days later, when she was able to speak again in the hospital, she told Reis that Tobias was her new (what Ries took to mean) _fixer_, but she ordered Reis not to do anything to him. At that, Reis stomped right outside the hospital room, his mother's screams behind him. Reis tracked down Tobias in the trailer park where he lived. He pulled the tiger out of the flimsy rust den he called home and threw him to the ground. He then pinned him to the down and told him to stay away from his mother or else…Reis could remember the words clearly

_"…I WILL END YOU!"_

That was the last time that he saw Tobias, and he was glad that the fucker disappeared from Reis's line of sight until he died…especially after what Reis had learned about the night his mother died. Apparently, the 911 call was made from a phone that was no were near where they found her body. Furthermore, a neighbor had reported that a tiger, fitting Tobias's description, fled the house shortly before the paramedics got there. Part of him…no…_he_ wished that he could have been the one at that…

"Here we are!" sounded Joji. Reis sat up to see Joji parking the car beside a shop a few doors down from the barber shop. Standing outside the barber shop were two cats, a white female and a brownish male. They were teenagers from what Reis could tell from where he was sitting. Upon seeing Joji's car pull up, the male cat ran into the barber shop. Seeing this, Joji sprung out of the car and headed down the street, and Reis quickly following behind him.

"I want you to wait outside the door and block it till we're finished. I'll call you in if I need help. Understand?"

"Yes." Reis said promptly.

As the two were only a few yards away from the entrance of the barber shop, the male cat came back out and joined the side of the white female cat who was leaning against the glass window of the barber nshop. Joji glared at the two, who returned the gesture. Joji pulled the barber shop door open, making the bell tied to the door jingle loudly with the ferocity of his pull. Reis held the door open with his leg as he blocked the door's entrance with his body. He glanced over to the young couple leaning against the window. He noticed that the male cat had a blue jacket that read in gold lettering "MHS Wrestling Team". Reis lightened his face and nodded upward. "I was on that team a few years ago." The male cat tilted his head to the side a bit, finally muttering out "Aren't you Reis Northcote?"

"Yea. How did you know?"

The cat moved his body the right, so that he was it was completely turned toward Reis, his shoulder leaning against the window. "I remember you from when I was a freshman.

"Hmm," said Reis trying not to look the too interested.

"You know, they pulled your trophies from display after what you did."

Reis huffed, "I guess I deserved that."

The cat gave a very faint half smile.

"Officer Northcote!"

In a flash, Reis snapped his body backward, as he knew that when Joji used formalities it meant it was urgent. However, as he swiftly turned, he almost smacked his muzzle against the black face of another wolf. Almost tripping over the ledge were the door stood three inches off the ground, Reis had to take an awkward, substantially longer step backward to keep himself from smashing the back of his head on the curb. He could sense the snickering of the two cats watching him. But as always he quickly regained his balance and was able to prompt himself up in a more intense position as to show that he was not a heavy handed klutz. However, his new found center couldn't hold for long as the giant figure came right for him as Joji thrust the large stranger forward.

"Take hold of him!" shouted Joji. Reis quickly complied, grabbing onto the stranger's right arm, which was slung behind his back and cuffed onto his left. Reis's fingers came into contact with the worn and ripped black leather of the stranger's jacket. The two of them led the massive mystery man to the police car, resting the front of his body on the passenger side of it. As Joji conducted a pat down, Reis took a second to make out the details of this wolf who was strangely compliant, only smiling as he looked forward staring obliviously. Though Reis hated to admit it, but the man was intimidating to him by his size alone. Always being one of the bigger guys in almost every situation, it was a little unnerving to be trust into the presence of seven foot tall wolf. Of course the wolf's size was not all that was intimidating; the color of his fur was particularly unsettling. Most other wolfs who Reis had known, especially in his own family, had dark fur that aired toward gray. But Reis could remember no one in his life, wolf or otherwise, who had fur, feathers, or scales that were not just dark…but pure black. Black in the strictest sense, as in the complete absence of color. His leather jack and dark jeans were well distinguished from his hide. The pureness of the black even made it hard to distinguish the bristles of the fur on his body so that he almost looked like merely a black shape. A piece of the darkest night lost in broad daylight.

Still smiling, the stranger slowly turned his head toward Reis. A disturbing sensation came over Reis as the wolf in front of him settled his black eyes on him. His eyes made no distinction in the wolf's complexion. It was as if, even in the sunlight, the stranger's pupils had dilated to the point of absorbing the whole iris; leaving only a window into the stranger's internal features, which appeared no different and no less disquieting, as his external ones.

"What are you waiting for? Didn't I ask you to read him his _Miranda_?" Joji snapped as he pounded a gun that he found in the wolf's jeans on the roof of the police car. Reis locked eyes with the wolf's. The wolf sported his teeth in a confident and amused smile as he hung his lower jaw and raised his eye brows. Reis could do nothing but glare back at him.

"Come on kid...Let me hear you sing your song…" the stranger finally spoke. He had a peculiar accent. It was deep, arrogant, and very urban. It sounded like one of those uppity Italian-American accents from New York or Chicago… as far as Reis knew.

"…Don't screw up… it's one of my favorites…"

Reis tried to ignore the wolf's mocking. The last thing he wanted to do was take requests from a criminal. "You have the right to remain silent…" Reis began.

"Mmm!" exclaimed the wolf shaking his body in gratification.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Reis continued keeping his eyes grilled to those of the wolf, doing his best to blank out the wolf's antagonizing gestures.

"I look forward to that encore…"

"Shut up and face forward!" snapped Joji.

The wolf only glanced toward Joji with his satisfied grin. "Is that how you talk to old friends, Junior?" then turned back to Reis, "Let the kid finish."

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you by the state."

The wolf shook his head, turning his head back to facing forward. "I can afford an ambulance chaser, kid."

Joji sprung back up, grabbing a hold of the gun left on the top of the car with his right hand and putting his left hand on the top of the wolf's head. "Then I guess you check out…open the door, Officer Northcote." Reis opened the back left door and Joji pushed the haughty wolf inside. As Joji headed back for the driver's side of the car, the mysterious black wolf flashed his eyes at Reis's one last time before being separated from behind a wall of glass.


	10. Chapter 10: The Paradox

Chapter Ten: The Paradox 

It didn't take long before Reis found himself back in Joji's office with the mysterious stranger. The entire ride over passed by like a flash, leaving only the foggy memory of sitting in unsettling silence as he could feel the stranger's black eyes grilling him from behind. Reis took a seat at the front of Joji's desk, himself and the black wolf exchanging stares as Joji sat on the opposite side shuffling through files in the bottom drawer. They had taken the handcuffs off of the wolf, though Reis wished they hadn't because now the guy was slouching in his chair, right arm over the back of the metal chair and the other resting on his lap. He carried in him no ounce of respect or decency; grinning as he looked at the gold ring on Reis's left hand and then back up at him with his mocking, black eyes. Finally, Joji slammed the drawer and dropped a giant file on his desk. It was an old looking file, as the wrinkles of the cover and the thickness of the contents suggested that it was of long term vitality. Joji opened the file and took out a single index card that was placed on the top of the pile of papers. Joji looked up, grilling the wolf, who returned the gesture with a raise of his eyebrows and a widening of his face in arrogance.

Joji began to read aloud, "Calmonte Lighthorn. Alias 'B.B.W.' Arrested in March of 1989 for illegal transfer of guns and ammunition. Arrested in December of 1991 for mass production of illegal narcotics. Arson… misrepresentation…violator of the Dent Act. Arrested in August of 1996 for the destruction of the _Atlas Casino_ in New Orleans. Missing according to the Nation Census since 2000."

Joji placed the index back on the top of the contents in the file. Then he folded his hands and leaned over the top of his desk, placing the end of his nose on his folded hands. "I guess the Census is gonna get a surprise call today. Huh, Cal?"

The wolf, Lighthorn, shrugged carelessly. Joji then lifted his head and prompted himself up with his elbows that lay on the desk.

"Alright Cal. From what I remember, you're an upfront guy, so let's get some things straight. First of all, what are you doing here?"

Lighthorn only slouched a bit more. He looked rather ridiculous being almost seven feet tall and forced to sit in a small metal chair. "I don't know, Junior. You can't seem to escape a Lighthorn as much as I can't seem to escape a Barkin."

Joji slammed his palm on the deck, "You ain't making smart ass remarks in my office, Cal! Now answer the question!"

Lighthorn grinningly shook his head. Suddenly the office door opened. Joji shot his head up to see who it was. It was Carol, accompanied by Salina. Reis got up from the end of the desk and moved over the side of the room, standing upright with his hands crossed behind him; still not allowing his eyes to separate from Lighthorn's. Lighthorn did, however, break off his starring match with Joji to gaze at the two women who had come in. Carol circled around the left side of the wolf and moved behind Joji's desk, placing his hand on the top of Joji's seat. Lighthorn nodded his head with a silent chuckle as she stared him down with her tired eyes. As Salina smoothly made her way around Lighthorn's right, the black wolf snapped his head in the other direction toward the slender feline with the kind of swiftness that would startle the timid. But Salina kept her poise, moving with such focus and determination that it was almost graceful. She said nothing, but Reis could see her piercing yellow eyes shouted a hundred chastising remarks at the stranger. Salina found a place right next to Reis.

The short confrontation was ended with Carol saying, "Is this him?" Joji nodded his head, still facing Lighthorn. Lighthorn maintained his calm and tranquil composure.

"Ladies," said the black wolf with a flick of his hand from his forehead outward, like a light salute, "so that we are not all strangers here, the name's Calmonte Lighthorn..." He then moved his hand to present Joji, "…This is…as I like to call…his dad's mini-me…" he then moved his hand into a pointing gesture toward Reis, "…and coming up in the world, mini-me's side-kicker."

"And this is the DA, Cal!" shouted Joji, "Now cut the act and answer our questions!"

Lighthorn widened his face, "What'd ya wanna know, junior?"

Joji squeezed his eyes tighter in a fiercer glare. "Where were you around 7:30 to 8pm Saturday night?"

"I was getting a little _T_ and _A_. You want to get her name? Her address and phone number?" said Lighthorn rubbing his nails against his jacket.

Joji said nothing, only retaining his menacing glare. Lighthorn gave a light laugh, "No? Come on, junior, you got a look as if you hadn't had a good night in a long time. Oh well, if you're interested, maybe you can finder her in the Census."

Joji again pounded his fist on the desk. "Dammit Cal, you know what we want to know! The Tobias kid!"

"Who?"

"Big tiger. 'Bout twenty-one. Ring a bell?"

Lighthorn gave a confused frown, "Of course not. I don't know the guy."

"Oh, so you didn't kill him?"

The wolf put his thumb to his chest, "Who me? Why would I kill a guy I never heard of?"

Joji leaned his head forward, "I don't know. I personally don't know about the politics that go on in a drug ring like the kind you run. But maybe the money we found on him would suggest that he may have been taking more than his fair share…"

Lighthorn waved his hands outward, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I don't know what the hell you're babbling about. Who's saying that I am a cartel here?"

Joji still clutched the fist he had slammed on the desk, "…the way the kid died was right out of your…"

"-Now listen here junior, your way out of line. From the moment you picked me up from my massage at the parlor you've done nothing but yap about conspiracies that you claim I'm at the center of, but you have not yet cited any kind of evidence to pin me to any of your hunches. Nothing to connect me with any drug ring, not even anything to put me in the place of your shooting. If there's one thing that I've learned from a life of dealing with your kind, it's probable cause."

Carol looked at Joji, "Is this true, Joji?"

Joji shook his head, "Of course not. The owner of the Hole himself said that he saw a person there at the bar on the night Tobias was killed looking for him only a few minutes before the shooting. A black wolf, fitting your description."

Still, Lighthorn wasn't moved. "Oh really, did you happen to take one of my portraits that you got sacked up in that file of yours? Did he identify me from one of those, junior?"

Joji was silent. Lighthorn grinned as he pulled out a box of matches from his jacket pocket and quickly plucked one of the cigarettes from the pack that Joji had on his desk toward the front.

He placed the cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't smoke in _my_ office..."

Lighthorn rolled the cigarette against his lips, tracing his smile. "I think that you all need to lighten up." Lighthorn pulled a match out of the box, but didn't light it. Instead, he gently tucked the box of matches back into his coat pocket.

Carol rolled her eyes, "This is getting us nowhere."

Joji snapped, "I swear Cal, if you light that here I'm gonna snuff you across your _howler_ face." Even though Reis knew that Joji meant nothing by the statement, he could not help but feel the least bit of offense to the derogatory wolf term.

"Calm down," scowled Carol to Joji almost motherly. This only further amused the black wolf.

"Listen to her junior. You need a good role model..." the wolf raised the match and slowly moved it toward Joji.

"…after all…" the wolf placed the tip of the match on Joji's badge, "…I hear your daddy had a little… accident…" The wolf slid the match against the badge, causing a spark to shoot up like a small explosion. But before the wolf could bring the lit match to the end of his cigarette, Joji sprung up and slammed his fist across the black muzzle of the wolf. The wolf was pushed right out of his seat with such force that he landed on the right side of his face. Reis leapt in front of Joji, holding back his arm. "JOJI! JOJI! Calm down…"

"For god's sake Joji! What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Carol

Very, very reluctantly, Joji fell back into his chair. Reis pulled the black wolf up off the floor with his two fists and plopping him down back in the small metal chair.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Joji from behind Reis, making Reis look up to the door in front of him. Standing in the entrance was a scrawny stork in a peculiar light blue jacket over a yellow dress shirt and an orange and yellow stripped tie. The stork causally strolled into the office with a wide grin. "I would be Mr. Lighthorn's counsel."

Joji glared, but leaned back in his chair, trying not to look at Lighthorn who he knew was sporting a gleeful face. "Alright, let's have it," he said.

The stork, still smiling, reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a couple of folded papers, raising them up like a triumphant torch. "Writ of habeas corpus. For the release of Calmonte Lighthorn." said the stork, tossing the papers in front of Joji. Joji picked them up and glanced over them. "Who issued it?"

The stork raised his eyebrows in delight, "Justice James Nab."

Joji looked up at Lighthorn again, his eyes still almost teary red with rage.

"Alright Lighthorn…" sighed Joji "…you can go."

Reis's blood turned cold.

Lighthorn happily rubbed his face as his put his cigarette back in his mouth and pulled out another match from his pocket. "Hocus pocus…" sneered the black wolf as he got up from his seat and brushed off his leather jacket.

"Look here…" snapped Joji as he stood up and bended his upper body over the desk, "I mean this as a warning. If you stay here, I swear to God, your steps as a free man are numbered. Every one of them will be watched and recorded. Got that? Every one. And when you trip, we'll be there to catch you."

Lighthorn bobbed his head, "Good to have friends who care." Then the black wolf gave another lazy and mocking salute as he turned to the door, escorted by his stork.

"I'm not finished Lighthorn!" shouted Joji. Lighthorn grinned as he turned back around to face the fuming gray dog behind the desk.

"If you stay here…I will destroy you." Joji pressed his finger against the top of the desk. "After a little talk with every newspaper, every news anchor, every church pastor, every politician and every restaurant owner in Chemung county, you'll be lucky to be able to take a piss in a public restroom. You'll have no business here, as much as you don't right now."

Lighthorn chuckled. Putting his hands out in a wide shrug, he said "We'll maybe they'll see me different."

"If I don't get to you, you'd better hope that they don't come kicking down your door!" shouted Joji. He then pointed toward the stork standing beside Lighthorn, "And your stork won't be able to bail you out of another loon's barrel!"

"That's enough Joji!" Carol immediately interjected.

Lighthorn put up his hand, "That's okay. I got a few words to get off my chest too." Lighthorn placed his cigarette back between his lips. You think you scare me junior? I've been in more jams with your copper kind since I was a pup then you could comprehend with your pup mind. I got stories that'll curl your even your fur." Lighthorn then made his way over to the other side of the room within reaching distance of Reis and Salina, who now stood in a corner together. He looked at Reis. "You really think you're all that in that uniform don't ya? You call me a thug? We'll guess what…" Lighthorn then turned back to Joji, "…at least I know I am. You never knew that that silver you polish on your chests only shows that your part of a government monopoly on thugs. I provide what everyone wants instead of a monopoly…competition." And then Lighthorn moved his head to face Carol. "And you never considered that you are fighting for the wrong side. At least not out loud. Lying to these cops and even to yourselves. Pretending to stand for justice with these desperados. You're thugs of words 'cause you can't be thugs of strength. So you hold these guy's leashes. Kissing ass to each other and kicking ass behind each other's backs. Well let me spell out the paradox for ya…" Lighthorn turned back to face Salina "Every cop hates a lawyer…" then he faced Reis "…and every lawyer hates a cop." Reis squeezed his left hand, feeling the pressure of the gold ring between his pinky and middle finger. Lighthorn tapped his hand to his chest, "Well at least I'm honest about that truth and so is my friend over there. And you know what?" In a flash, snapped the match in his right hand right up Reis's badge and light his cigarette. Blowing out a puff of smoke, Lighthorn said "The truth will set you free."

Reis felt his hot blood pounding through his temple. He began to move forward with both fists grasped, but he was stopped by the feeling of Salina's arm around his waist. Joji watched with some relief, and then he turned back to Lighthorn. "Keep up the talk. 'Cause we'll see how loud you squeal when you end up in a jam without a lawyer, a gun ...or anything _flammable_." Lighthorn raised his eyebrows in excitement and said "Speaking of which, I would like to have my little water squitter back."

Joji looked at Reis and nodded his head toward the door. Reis walked around Lighthorn and almost right through the stork, who had to reluctantly move to get out of the way.

Reis finally returned after an odd delay. "Finally," exclaimed Lighthorn. Reis tossed to the black wolf his gun. But when the wolf caught it, the gleefulness ran from his face and turned into a look of absolute and utter surprise. Lighthorn realized that he was holding his gun that had been bent to its side to the point that it looked like a horse-shoe. Lighthorn looked up with a flare in his eyes to Reis. Reis tried keep his composure despite the unnerving, sinister glare of Lighthorn's black eyes. Then the flare in the wolf's eyes departed as quickly as it came, turning into a glow of elation. The black wolf began to gag up a chuckle which, holding onto his chest, turned into hysterical laughter. Lighthorn began laughing so hard that he struggled to straighten out his body and walk three feet forward to his lawyer who was giving an awkward grin. "Smokes and Mary" shouted Lighthorn, "kid's alright!" Lighthorn then stumbled over to Reis, looking into his deep blues with his empty blacks.  
"How much is he paying you, kid?" asked Lighthorn waving his thumb at Joji. "'Cause I'll double it. Stick with me and you'll be running around town in a thousand dollar suit."

Reis said nothing, he just stood, keeping still his tense body and his glaring eyes. Lighthorn smoothly backed up towards the door, "If ya change your mind, I'll be around." After giving a wink and another wave of his hand in a light salute, the black wolf walked out of the room, leaving behind a trail of smoke. It was a path which the stork followed, coughing as the smoke hit his face.

Reis gazed over at Joji, whose face glowed as he gently nodded his head. Carol marched right between the two of them and faced Joji. "I hope you're happy."

Joji grinned, "Sure am. He's here ain't he? Just like I said."

"Yea, and you let another one slip through your fingers, you lug."

Joji shrugged, "I meant what I told him. He'll either have to hold it or ditch town."

"And another criminal escapes you!"

"He ain't gonna run," Joji said moving forward crossing his arms "He's gonna stay. And with the entire town riled up about him, the first tip we get we'll hull him in."

Carol rolled her eyes, "And in the meantime, how many more are gonna end up dead with no trace of their murderers?"

Joji said nothing as his grin sank into a blank stare.

"That's right," said Carol as she turned his body and started for the door, "nothing has been getting better since you became Sheriff."

Reis moved over to Joji's side. Joji only smiled again and said, "Why don't we discuss it over dinner?"

"Go to hell, Joji!" snapped Carol as she exited the room.

"Let's say nine. Call me." Joji turned to Reis and said sarcastically, "She won't call."

Reis gave a light chuckle. Joji happily pounded his two fisted against Reis's chest "You got some nerve." Joji nodded his head to the door, "I've wanted to do that since I was like eleven."

Reis smiled. Joji places his hand on Reis's shoulder, "Let's say we make a stop at the Hole tonight after patrol, huh? Drinks are me."

"I don't know, Joji," said Reis rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, Reis. You deserve it. You can bring Marcus."

"I think he's having dinner with his parents tonight, but I could ask him."

Joji then turned to Salina, who was still standing in the corner of the room with her arms crossed and face puzzled. "How 'bout you join us, Salina."

Salina tilted her head, "How did you know my name?" she asked. Joji looked to the corner of her eyes. "Marcus told me. So what do you say?"

Salina gave a condescending smile, "I don't think so. I got a lot to do."

Joji only cocked his head as he grinned. "At nine o'clock at night? Come on. I'd like to get to know a new face in town. And I can get you better acquainted with the place, too. It's only a few drinks on me, plus dinner."

Salina said nothing, but lightened her face. Joji nodded his head toward the door. "You're not gonna let what he said get to you, are ya?"

Salina looked up to Reis, who gave a friendly smile.

"Alright. I guess I need to relax a little."

Joji beamed, "Great!"

Salina nodded her head as she walked to the door, "Till then."

After she left, Joji looked up at Reis.

"You think you could excuse me for a sec. I gotta make a quick call."

"Of course."

As Reis walked out, closing the door, Joji picked up the black wire phone from this desk. He dialed a number and pressed the phone against his ear.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…

Finally, Joji heard the rasp lively voice of his brother on the other line.

"Hey, this is August, can't come to the phone right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you A to the S to the A to the P."

Joji sighed as he waited for the beep.

BEEP!

"August…he's back…"


	11. Chapter 11: Hole in the Wall

Chapter Eleven: Hole in the Wall

"Kinda slow tonight, ain't it Reggie?" Joji called over to the old goat behind the counter who was cleaning glasses. "It's Monday night, Sheriff. If you don't start making this a regular thing, I might as a well close early these days," the goat said blankly. He was not known to be very social.

Joji, Reis, Marcus and Salina sat around a high rise table; they were the only ones in the whole joint. Joji and Reis managed to quickly change into casual clothes before making it over. Marcus also got to change out of his suit at his parent's house. Salina, however, remained in her black dress. The three had been there for about an hour, having finished eating a half hour ago and ordering drinks since they got there, the buzz was setting in for all of them.

Joji took a last gulp of his beer and boasted, "Hey Reggie, one more please. I ain't drivin' home tonight." Reggie came over with a full glass, took Joji's empty glass, and replaced it with the full one. "One step ahead, Reg."

As soon as Reggie left the table, Joji reached into the backpack that he had brought with him and took out a large file: the same one Reis and Salina had seen earlier in his office. He then placed the file at the center of the table.

"While we're all here," he said, "I need to discuss some quick business." Joji then opened the large file and pulled out a picture that was clipped onto the inner front cover which he presented to the three of them. It was a picture of the large black wolf; a caption in the bottom of the photograph that read "Calmonte Lighthorn".

Joji's eyes widened into a penetrating stare. "I'm sure that I don't need to stress to you again how important it is to keep an eye out for this guy, but I need to tell you why." Joji breathed deeply and said, "Calmonte Lighthorn was a vicious cartel who built up a crime network in New Orleans. One that became a machine of terror."

Joji placed the picture of the wolf on the table and pulled another picture. It was of Lighthorn and another dog, a tan German Sheppard. Marcus recognized the dog from Joji's family portrait.

Joji continued, "My father took him under his wing. He saw in Cal a younger version of himself. Someone he could leave his casino to so that he could retire early and spend more time with his family. Who I might say, all came into his life only shortly before. But what my dad didn't know…or least he didn't want to believe…was how dangerous Cal was."

Joji then picked up several other pictures. They revealed images of buildings being consumed in balls of fire, of a ship burning adrift on a river, and of bodies lying dead on the ground covered in blood.

"God" said Reis. Joji nodded, and then placed the pictures down. "I'm sorry…but that's what Cal really was. He was a sick sadist who took pleasure in wreaking havoc and causing pain. Anyone who got in the way of his criminal monopoly would either end up dead, or scared into submission. That was how my home was like till I was eleven. My dad denied that Cal was responsible for a long time…then he caught him in the act. Appalled that he was befriending a man who was destroying the city he loved, my dad became an informant, which eventually led to Cal's arrest." Joji held up a picture of Lighthorn in handcuffs, smiling while being escorted out of a rundown building by two hefty cops.

Looking at the picture, Reis asked, "Why didn't he get put away?"

Joji tilted his head, "Well every politician took credit for his capture and ever lawyer in the state either wished to prosecute him or defend him but…a technicality got him off." Reis dropped his jaw a little bit.

"Anyway," said Joji "He did manage to sneak a little revenge at my dad before he ditched town." Joji then held up a picture of a burning casino. The neon light sign that hung over the smoldering entrance read _Atlas Casino_. "It broke my dad's heart to see what he'd built up himself go up in flames. And that's what I fear about this community. We've come a long way in such a short time. But sniping people may turn into arson. And arson may turn into explosions. And I swear I am not gonna let that fucking bastard try to establish here what he had in New Orleans."

Reis, Marcus, and Salina were silent. Joji smiled again, gently pounding the end of his fist against Reis's arm. "Sorry, didn't mean to preach. But I thought I'd let ya'll be the first ones to hear the speech I'm gonna make to every newspaper, minister, and grocer in this county." Still, the three said nothing. Joji put the pictures back into the file, slapped it shut and then put it back in his pack. "That's enough of that," said Joji, "let's make the most out of the next half 'n hour."

Joji got up and moved over to Salina, reaching out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he said properly.

Salina shook her head. "I don't think so." Joji moved closer. "I don't bite. I only want to dance. It's been awhile since I danced with someone else to the _Rolling Stones_."

"They're really your favorite. Aren't they?" said Salina. Joji nodded, "I blame my brother. I'm a fan, but he adored them since he was in the womb."

Salina stood up. "Well they're mine, too." She took Joji's hand. "Excuse us, guys," said Joji with a wide grin as the two began to walk over to the jukebox. Joji put a dollar in, which made the screen light up. He then scrolled down to the _Rolling Stones_.

"You pick." He said to Salina. She gazed at the screen and then, with gracious form, pressed it.

"How's _Beast of Burden_?" she said gazing up at the glistening brown eyes of the gray Shepkita, wrapping her arms around his torso. Joji complied by encompassing the slender cat with his large arms. "Always good," he whispered. The two began to slowly waltz back and forth, side to side, around and around as the vibes of the song carried them to bliss.

Reis put his hand on Marcus's. Marcus looked over, Reis was smiling at him, his face glowed and his eyes glistened from the indoor lights. "I think they like each other," he said. Marcus smiled back. "I bet _he_ does." Marcus then laid his other hand on top of Reis's.

"Reis…"

"Yea baby."

"When was the last time we danced together?"

Reis's face sank a little and he moved his head slight away from Marcus in uneasiness. Marcus put his hand on Reis's cheek and moved Reis's eyes back over to his.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Marcus. Reis could not feel worse. As much as he loved to hold Marcus in his arms, he never felt comfortable dancing (with or without him) in public. Reis looked back over to the cat and dog on the floor. They were holding onto each other tighter, Joji had his head resting on the upper left of Salina's head. He was whispering something into her eye, and she smiled. But then Joji's eyes cut over to Reis.

Joji could see Reis and Marcus sitting at the table in a semi-embrace. They both were giving the faces of repressed exclusion. Something that Joji knew how to read like an etched note on the back of his hand. About fifteen feet behind their table was Reggie, standing behind the counter, cleaning his glasses as he glared at the wolf and fennec. Joji raised his head, and locked his eyes on Reggie until the old goat looked up to see Joji staring right at him. Joji jerked his head swiftly to the right. The goat got the signal and, slowly and bitterly, moved into the back kitchen. Seeing Joji jerk his head, Reis looked back to see that the goat was gone. He then looked back to Joji, who winked at him.

Reis smiled back and turned to Marcus. "Marc…love…I want to." Marcus's face lite up with joy as he led Reis from the table onto the floor with his gentle touch, holding onto Reis as the big wolf encompassed him with his arms. The way the lights on the high ceiling were spaced, Marcus was standing in the brightness of the neon, but the contrast of the light covered Reis. He felt as if an invisible presence was wrapping him in a cocoon, shielding him from the cruelty on the outside.

As Joji and Salina turned, Salina, whose head was only slightly rested on Joji's chest, saw Reis and Marcus waltzing only about five or six feet away from her. Her head swiftly stirred at the sight.

"Something wrong?" asked Joji. Salina shook her head, still eying the couple.

"Salina? Are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No. You're doing nothing wrong," said Salina. She then looked up to Joji, "I had no idea that…" Joji looked over to Reis and Marcus and then back Salina in a smile. "What? About them?"

"So you knew?"

"Reis told me. I fixing something for him and I think I dropped the wrench on my foot when he did," the gray canine chuckled, "I know what you mean. I never would have guessed it about Reis myself. Marcus I could 'cause he does act a little more…"

"It's just that I thought that Reis was married or engaged" Salina interjected, "The ring on his finger."

Joji gave a puzzled look before giving a quick glance at the couple a few feet away; he could then in fact see that Reis had a golden band on his left hand. Joji looked back to Salina, "Well I'll me a rock on a log. Guess it was coming after all."

"And you don't care?"

Joji's smile faded into a serious and straight face. "No. He's my friend. Not only do I not car but… I'm happy for him. He's had a really hard life you know. And if it weren't his…this relationship that he has, I think he'd have gone to prison…or worse…" Joji stopped and looked down, "No, I don't care. I'm doing my part by giving him a life and I'll let his fennec do his."

Salina looked up at Joji, staring straight into his brown eyes, "Tell me, why do you care for him so much? What sets him apart from the others under you?"

Joji paused for a second, giving a quick look at the wolf, moving his eyes up and down trying to get a full view. "I was the youngest in my family. There's something about him that makes him like the kid brother I never had. Someone _I _could show the ropes to for once."

"Is it his insecurity?"

Joji looked back at Salina. "Why don't we just enjoy the rest of the song." But as soon as Joji spoke, the song ended. "You love birds have a preference? We got one more credit," called Joji over to Reis and Marcus. Marcus was too settled on Reis's chest that it did not seem that an earthquake could disturb him. Reis smiled and shook his head. Joji reached over to the jukebox, not breaking his embrace with Salina.

"My turn…"

Joji selected another song.

"My favorite."

Salina gave another half-smile and rested her head on the hefty dog again. They turned, allowing Joji to get a full blast of the Reis and Marcus. He knew that look, it was the look instilled into his memory from the night his dad finally married his step-mom after over fifteen years of separation. Simply, the look of love. Love in its most uncompromising ideal, laid out in plain physical sight. The sight of two individuals so conditional to the other that a brief parting would make them less of themselves synchronized with the way the parents that he knew would interact with each other every day following that night. As the gray dog could feel the warmth of the black cat in his arms, he could not help but feel a sense of, as much as he did not like to think it, envy. He then moved his eyes away from Reis and Marcus, and looked through the wide glass window and out to the dark street light up by the orange street lights. Suddenly, going right past the window, he saw Alex walking up the street. He was not alone because on his right shoulder was a tall otter, wearing a purple jacket and dibbling a basketball in his left hand. The two were laughing about something. _He can't see me_, Joji thought to himself as the two were heading in the opposite direction where he was. _THAT SON OF A-_

"What is it, Joji?"

Salina's voice broke him out of his stupor, making him realize that the two were now gone.

"Nothing."

Joji placed his head on top of Salina's, frowning as he continued to stare at the window. _Maybe I'm seeing things_. _Maybe he's home_. _God I need a smoke_.


	12. Chapter 12: Dread of Love

Chapter Twelve: Dread of Love

The summer months when by fast. All throughout, the more and more Reis stayed in town on duty and the less and less he was heading up to the academy. The summer was not quite as Marcus expected. Not that it was bad, not at all. He was still proud of the routine of him and Reis waking up every morning to each other, usually showering together, and kissing each other goodbye before parting ways to go to work, and then coming home to spend the rest of the night together. Marcus found it relieving that Reis was no longer waking up every morning to pout about barely making any money from a job he hated; he was now much more active in the mornings and full spunk when he got home. Further, Marcus was never lacking in things to do, whether it was preparing things for the office or at home studying for the LSATs, which were coming up in October.

It was just Joji. Marcus could not put his finger on why he just did not like the young Sheriff. It was not like Joji said anything that really offended him, or argued with him, or did anything that would rightfully justify Marcus always wishing that the Shepkita wouldn't stop by in the office that day to see either Carol or Salina (often both). Not that Joji stopped by often. In fact, by the end of August, he had not been in the office for over a month. Marcus figured that he was probably working on his campaign for re-election or something of the sort. In fact, Marcus saw less and less of him as the months when by, but when he did see the gray canine, he kept his distance.

However, Joji's lacking in physical presence was made up with Reis. Every night Reis had something to say about something that Joji told him (and sometimes of things that Joji told him that Joji heard from someone else). Often the subject was about this Calmonte Lighthorn. Joji keep his word to go to town with this stranger's reputation and apparently it must have worked because the mysterious black wolf turned up less and less (or at least that's what Reis said). Unfortunately, over the course of the summer, three more people ended up dead, and in most disturbing ways. One was cut into pieces, which turned up in various places around the county. Another was found hanging by his neck from a street light with a sign around him saying "Snitchers Be Warned." The last one was burned alive, with some kind of napalm.

But Marcus also kept his word on trying to stay out of Reis's business when it came to his line of life. He almost lost Reis once trying to tie him down so that he could take care of him better, and he was not going to let that happen again. A marriage needs trust and respect as much as love, Marcus always thought.

Still, he worried for his lover. Though Marcus hated the thought, he could help but force himself to think it. It was the thought that usually came to him in the middle of the night, laying in the dark bedroom with Reis sound asleep as he laid his head on the large wolf's chest.

_What if Reis is killed?_

For one, Marcus knew that the light would be gone from his world forever. Not only his boyfriend who he wanted to be his spouse one day, but also his best friend, the one who was there for him in almost every period in his life. Marcus could almost not remember life without Reis. His life had become Reis. Every breath he took in, every step he made, every moment he spent, he did it because he had Reis to life for.

_What if Reis is killed?_

He wouldn't be able to move.

He would be numb…paralyzed. He wouldn't be able to take in a breath or even close his eyes, not even to blink. He would only be able to lie somewhere against the ground, his eyes bloody from dryness, his lungs suffocating from no air, his consciousness gone. Rotting alive. All that would be left to do would be to wait for death, knowing how painful it would be.

That was his life's nightmare. And it all seemed the more possible with crime going up in the town and with a young, hardheaded thug fool like…

Marcus would always stop there. It was torture enough to think of the painful death he would suffer with Reis's absence; it could only be made worse by ponding on how it could be fulfilled. All he could do was hold Reis tighter, kiss him harder, and beg him to stay in bed longer.


	13. Chapter 13: Graduation

Chapter Thirteen: Graduation 

August 25th

Reis's graduation finally came. Standing in row of five other honored candidates, he beamed as he was decorated with a new silver badge (his last one specified that he was still in training).

"Ladies and gentleman," concluded the speaker, "may I introduce our new officers of the law." The building erupted in applause. In attendance was Marcus, of course, as well as Marcus's parents Mr. and Mrs. Laramie. Joji and Karma were also in attendance, but they were seated up on the stage; they too stood in applause. Reis turned and shook hands with the other candidates, and Joji and Karma came over to do the same. Officer Richards was also there on the stage; in fact, he was the last person that Reis went over to shake hands with.

"Good job, son."

"All because of you." The two embraced.

In the disbursement of the crowd, Reis stepped down off the stage, where he was first greeted by Marcus who hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

Reis gave an uneasy look at first, but he soon smiled and said, "Thank you, Marcus. This means nothing without you."

Mr. and Mrs. Laramie soon followed. Mrs. Laramie did not hesitate to almost push Marcus aside wrap her arms around Reis, squeezing him tight, almost chocking all the air out of him.

"Congrats, Reis!"

"huhhhhhhh thanks Mrs. Laramie…" said Reis with what little oxygen he had left. She finally released him, allowing him to breathe deeply.

"Reis, hasn't it been a few years since that I told you to call me Sandy?"

Reis shrugged. He always figured that Marcus got his spunk from her.

"Congratulations." Said Mr. Laramie as he held out his arm stiffly, giving a straight and somber stare. Reis was not offended, he always knew Mr. Laramie as a rather stern individual who didn't smile often, but it said nothing about his character as he was always respectful to Reis and he without a doubt loved his son (even though acknowledging that did not completely appreciate his lifestyle). Marcus looked more like his father, although his father had brown eyes. Mr. Laramie was a local attorney, spent a couple of terms in the state legislature, and Marcus always credited him with his interest in the law.

"Thank you, sir." Of course, Reis knew the need of using formalities with the father.

Mrs. Laramie smiled, encompassing both Reis and Marcus with her arms. "So now that we're all here, what's the plan? Are we going to the picnic over in Genesco Park?"

"Yea, Marcus can ride with me," said Reis, "We both gotta stop at the house to change."

"Great, we'll meet you boys there. Come on, hon."

As Mr. and Mrs. Laramie left, Reis turned back to the stage. Standing on top of it was Joji, smiling directly at Reis and giving a light wave. Reis returned the gesture.

"Reis…" said Marcus all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14: Familiar Voices

Chapter Fourteen: Familiar Voices 

The Chemung County Police Department rented out a two pavilions parallel to each other in Genesco Park and set up a giant ten in the middle to connect them. In the back of the tent, a stage was set up where a band of teenagers played.

It was 7:37pm and the sky was turning orange, the air was getting cooler (it had been a hot day), and the crowd only seemed to get louder as the food made way for more drinks. Marcus's parents had left an hour ago, leaving him and Reis sitting at a table drinking cheap beer in plastic cups.

Reis placing his arm around him.

Marcus looked at him "You comfortable doing that around all your cop friends?"

Reis frowne,. "It's no secret, Marcus. Not for me and not for Karma."

"They may tolerate it, but do you know if they accept it? Do you know if they really don't care what you do until it becomes public?"

Reis shook his head, "Since when do you care what other people think?"

Marcus looked back down at the table, rubbing the gold ring on his left hand. "I'm sorry babe. I'm… I'm just frustrated." Reis ran his arm up and down Marcus's shoulder.

"Thinking about Florentine? How their state legislature didn't pass gay marriage?"

Marcus, still looking down, nodded and raised his plastic cup, "Thank you, Pastor Baudor."

"You're not gonna blame this on that nut-job are ya? After all, you were the one who crushed his campaign, didn't you?"

"Yea, and made him a martyr to all the nut-jobs like him. Reeled up the anti-gay vote and pressured every…_politician_…to bow to their prejudice."

Marcus's eyes were glazed, the bottom of both lined with water. "I was really hoping that…that we'd have a chance there."

Reis rested his head on Marcus's, "I know how much you want to go through with this, baby. I want it as much as you do."

Marcus turned to embrace Reis, "Oh Reis, I just don't understand it…I don't understand what is so wrong with wanting to marry the one you love."

"I know…I know, Marc. It's because these days many people still think of gays as overtly arrogant flamboyant hedons who are only obsessed with sex. But that will change. It will change when people…can see more people like us." Reis spoke as if he were reciting something.

Marcus raised his head. "What do you mean?"

Reis smiled, "They'll see that what people like us have real love for one another. That our love is just as precious and just as unconditional as the love every person has been told they should have for their spouse, for their family, and for each other."

Reis gently placed his left hand against Marcus's left breast. "Be patient, Marc. We'll get married. It's only a matter of time. But right now we have something that I think too few straight people in this country have anymore…"

"What?"

"Appreciation for the value of marriage. Any straight teenaged couple can run down to the town hall and get a marriage license. They take it for granted, and then they get divorced after two months because they then realize that they couldn't stand each other to begin with. But us…we're only devoted to each other. We already know that we're gonna be spending the rest of our lives together. That will make our wedding day all the more satisfying for us. We fought for something and earned it. And we are the last generation of gays who are gonna be able to know what that feels like."

Marcus paused, looking into the sincere blue eyes of his love. It was not like him to speak in tangents. "I guess I still forget how deep the well runs."

Reis chuckled. "Yea. Some of the stuff Joji has me read is…"

Marcus interjected, "-Please don't…"

"-ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" shouted a familiar voice over the speakers. It was Karma's, he was standing on top of the stage, microphone in hand. He was obviously a little tipsy. "About a few minutes ago, the Sheriff arrived, and he's got a special treat for us. Well, actually two because we just convinced him to sing. We told him that it wouldn't be a party if he didn't."

Joji began to make his way up the stage, with an awkward smile on his face. Karma put his arm around Joji, "So what's it gonna be this time? _Bob Marley_? _Led Zeppelin_?"

"I hate you," said Joji laughing. He then opened his button down to reveal the shirt he was wearing underneath. "These kids know any _Lynrd Skynrd_?" The crowd of department officers began to cheer and egg Joji on.

Reis grinned and began to pull at Marcus as he got out of his chair. "We've got to see this."

Marcus shook his head. "You go ahead. I need some air. But I'll get us a couple of more drinks while I'm at it."

Reis shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'll see you in a few." He then took off for the stage. Marcus got up, tossed his and Reis's plastic cups into the nearby trash can, and made his way over to the mobile pub.

Joji's voice boomed over the speakers. "Now that the crowd has thinned a little, I think it's appropriate to say that the reason why I'm late is because I had to make a stop at the airport to pick up my brother's shipment of a hundred and fifty boxes of wine which is now being stashed in the pub. And it is free of charge!" The crowd gathered around the stage cheered. Marcus could see that at the pub, sure enough, a pile of wine coolers were being staked up.

"Plus," Joji continued as he pulled a check out of his back pocket, "I have here a check for all cabs home tonight!" Again, the crowd cheered, this time louder.

Marcus rolled his eyes and shook his head as he rested his arms on the plastic table set up in front of the pub. "What can I get ya, Marcus?" said another familiar voice. Marcus turned his head to see who it was. It was Massak.

"Hey, Massak," said Marcus happily, "Guess I'll have the house wine. Two, please."

Massak nodded and right from below the table he picked up a case of wine, took two plastic cups and poured them. As he was pouring, Massak said "It's been awhile. We're you been?"

"Guess I've been really busy. You know, working at the office and all."

After Massak finished pouring the two plastic cups to the brim with red wine, he placed them in front of Marcus.

"Thanks, Massak." said Marcus.

"You're not going anywhere now, are ya?" asked Massak.

Marcus shook his head. Massak took out another plastic cup and begin to fill it, "Then have a drink with me. I'll fill yours back up later."

"Be glad to," said Marcus with a grin. When Massak finished filling his glass he raised it, Marcus complied and the two drank. Marcus had to admit that _Jessica's Vine_ from _LaFleur Vineyards_ was one of his favorite dry red wines.

"How's Karma?" asked Marcus.

Massak smirked, "Fine as ever. Especially in bed."

The two of them laughed.

"How's Reis?"

Marcus looked back to the stage. In a distance he could see Reis standing among the other young cops surrounding the stage, cheering as Joji sang. Marcus looked at the stage. Joji was swaying back and forth, parading around the stage with giant steps. His southern twang filled the tent as he sang something about a blue and cold gun barrel that would put a man six feet in a whole.

Marcus looked back at Massak, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, man."

"I think I'm scared for his life."

Massak retraced Marcus's prior glace with his eyes.

"He's Joji's new partner, isn't he?"

"Did Karma tell you that?" asked Marcus.

"Yea, but to tell you the truth, I would have figured it."

"What do you mean?"

Massak shrugged, "I think that he has a knack for taking the younger, newer cops under his wing."

Massak moved in a little closer. "Don't get me wrong. I've only known Joji for a little bit, he was Karma's old partner when he started out, before Joji became Sheriff. But there's something about him that just…"

"… doesn't sit well?" finished Marcus.

"Exactly. Like I said, he seems like a good guy. Karma is good friends with Joji, too. In fact, Karma said that Reis is lucky to have Joji as his new partner. But ever since I've known him, I get this feeling that there is something about him that…_he's_ hiding. You know what I mean?"

Marcus nodded, looking back at the gray dog prancing around the stage "I guess so. Like hiding as in…"

"-Something bad. Even Karma says that he can be really aggressive sometimes over weird things."

"Really?" said Marcus half listening as he locked his eyes on Joji again.

"Yea. I think I heard once that a few years ago he bet some drug dealer to a pulp because Joji caught him talking to some little kids."

"Damn."

"You know what I think it is, Marcus?"

Marcus looked back at Massak, "What?"

"I think he's _closeted_."

Marcus's ear perked up. "What?"

Massak smiled as he nodded his head eagerly, "Yea. Call it a prejudice, but I find the most closeted men hid their desires with violence of some sort. Plus, you know that kid he looks after? Alex? I suppose you can tell that he is openly gay, too. I think Joji wants him."

Marcus's face shuttered. "I don't…" was all Marcus could say before Massak interrupted.

"Oh look who it is…"

Marcus turned around, facing one of the entrances on the other side of the tent, closer to the stage, he could see Alex.

The music had stopped, and the crowd around the stage erupted into applause as Joji stumbled down the steps, greeted with pats and embraces from his fellow officers. The band's guitarist had also gotten off the stage, and ran right into Alex. Marcus recognized the guitarist; he was the otter who he saw in the park with Alex a few months ago. Marcus could not hear what the two were talking about, but it did not seem like a friendly conversation; at least not on the part of the otter. The otter glared at the short, thin Dalmatian who only smiled and laughed at him. The otter lightly but angrily tugged at the Alex's jacket; he was not happy that Alex was wearing it. As Marcus strained his eyes, he could see that the jacket was in fact the same light purple high school basketball jacket he had seen the otter wearing that day in the park.

"Excuse me, Massak. I need to…see someone."

"Wait…" called Massak, Marcus turned back, "Don't forget you wine..."

After picking up the two cups, Marcus made his way to the other side of the tent. He hated having to push through crowds with only one cup full to the brim to watch over: so he despised the double trouble. He tried to keep one eye on both the cups and another on the couple near the stage. Still, he ran right into a big Doberman, who strangely enough was wearing a jacket similar to the one Marcus saw on Alex: his also said _Mayfield High Basketball_. The young, but hefty Doberman glared at Marcus, and took a few steps forward in a threatening gesture. "Watch wear you're going."

Marcus could feel an instant sharp pain of fear go right down his chest to his abdomen, harkening back to the handful of times he faced off jocks like this one. But Marcus stood his ground, anchoring his feet into the asphalt beneath him. "Keep in your right of way…" was all that Marcus said back. The Doberman only moved a bit closer and began to clutch his right fist. _I'm not going anywhere_…Marcus's mind screamed. But then, an arm from behind the Doberman placed itself across the menacing dog's chest.

"Ted…" said a voice coming from behind the Doberman. As the Doberman pivoted to see who it was, the otter emerged from behind him.

"Luke?" said the Doberman to the otter.

"Come on. I got something to talk to you about." As the otter pulled the Doberman away from Marcus, the jock dog gave a final glare to Marcus, but soon disappeared into the crowd. Marcus looked back to the stage only to see that Alex had also disappeared.

"Young Mr. Laramie!" shouted a voice from behind Marcus. Marcus turned to see that the other familiar voice belonged to yet another familiar face.

"Officer Richards. Nice to see you again." Marcus said properly.

"It's been…what? Two...three years?" asked Richards slurring some of his words and splashing some of the beer in the plastic cup in his hand.

"Yea, I think so."

Richards smiled and nodded his head toward a small high rise table that hugged a metal pole on the outer part of the tent. "Come on son, have a drink with me."

Marcus walked over to the table and placed the two cups on the table. Richards leaned against the table as he took a swig of his beer. "So…is Reis been adjusting okay."

"He's certainly happy with himself lately."

"Oh…" said Richards taking another swig of beer. Marcus took the opportunity to sip down some of his wine.

"I guess I can credit that to the Sheriff," said Marcus as he placed his cup back onto the table.

Richards gagged for a second. "Joji?" he asked. Marcus looked back in surprise, "Yea." Richards looked to down, "Then I guess Reis needs your help more than ever."

Marcus was taken aback. "What do you mean by that?"

Richards looked back up again, "I know Joji has taken a liking to him. He wants that with all of the new cops. He needs to build a base."

"What are you talking about?"

Richards looked Marcus directly in the eyes, "He's been pissing off a whole lot of people in the county's service, including some of the older cops like me. He's increasing patrols, increasing the staff, and upgrading the equipment. Sounds good, right? But it has been cutting into the rest of our benefits and pay 'cause the county doesn't want to spend additional money on the department because they see no need to expand its priorities. Course, Joji thinks different. So he needs some loyalty if he's gonna be able to get anything done."

Marcus was stunned, but before he could say anything, Richards continued.

"Don't get me wrong. He was a great cop, and before that, a great soldier. I knew his father for a long time. In fact, I helped Joji get a job at our department after he got back from Iraq. He was a bit on edge then…which I think he compensates with his job. But now he feels he's got to prove himself as a leader. And it's scaring us. His fiery idealism attracts the younger cops who share it. That, mixed with the his lingering…I guess you can call it PTSD …and the fact that he's under increasing pressure to make some improvements to the crime situation before the election. I guess it all means that…well, anyone would be endangered."

Marcus's face sank in anguish, which Richards recognized right away, and took a giant slug at his wine, finishing almost half the cup. The bitter sweetness of the liquid stung at Marcus's throat as it went down.

"I don't mean to scare you, kid," said Richards reassuringly, "but I care about Reis, too. And if I know a healthy relationship, only the one he loves can truly keep him grounded."

Marcus drank the last of his wine, than he picked up the other cup and began to back away from the table. "I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again, Officer Richards."

Marcus darted in the other direction so quickly that he could not even hear if Richards said anything else in return. He needed to find Reis.

As Marcus hustled his way through the crowd people, he couldn't see Reis anywhere. By the time that Marcus had gotten to the other side of the tent, he was almost out of breath, placing his hand on a metal pole to give himself support while he sucked in more air.

_Where could he possibly be?_

Suddenly, Marcus felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned to see who it was, right before him stood the hefty Shepkita sporting his razor sharp teeth with a wide grin.

"Marcus!" said Joji with his loud, Louisianan drawl, "What's been keeping ya all this time? You afraid of me or something?"

"Huh?" said Marcus blankly as he limbered up a bit.

Joji only smiled, "Well, every time I pick Reis up, if I see you at all, you only go so far as to nod you head in my direction or just star at me. Plus, every time I have Reis over at my place or if we make plans to hang out somewhere, you never seem to be able to make it."

"Been very busy. Then again, an outfit like that is bound to give anyone the heebie-jeebies," said Marcus referring to the fact that Joji was wearing a navy blue flannel button-down over a black _LYNYRD SKYNYRD_ shirt. Joji looked down, maintaining his grin.

"What can I say? It's my jam. But I guess you people have a sensitivity for this kinda stuff, huh?"

Marcus's blank stare morphed into a glare.

"My apologies, Marc. Sometimes I get a little too friendly."

Joji then put his arm around Marcus and began leading him away from the tent and through the pavilion.

"There is something I need to discuss with you though."

Walking out of the pavilion, the two moved over to the grass, which separated the pavilion from the adjacent wooded area. Now the dusk had faded into darkness, and the only light in the area came from the pavilion's lights, which descended on Joji's right half of his face.

"I'm sure you know that I have an election coming up in a couple of months," said Joji, his face looking all the more sincere now. Marcus nodded his head. Joji moved in closer, "And I guess you might have heard that Carol's not interested in running it anymore." Again Marcus only nodded his head, and then looked down to the cup he was holding, which was full, and all the wine he had left. Marcus put the wine up to his lips and slurped at it, raising his head back up to Joji as he did so. Joji's face was now covered in the look of sear earnestness.

"How'd you like to?"

Marcus gagged and gave a quick cough as the liquid trickled down the wrong tube in his throat.

"Me?"

Joji nodded his head in upmost certainty. "You heard me right. I want you to manage my re-election campaign."

Almost instantly, Marcus shook his head. "I can't," he said, "I have no experience." Joji only pursued further, "Bullshit Marc, of course you do. Reis told me all about your activism in FERAL, how you just finished a term being president of your chapter in Florentine. And quite frankly, I am very impressed. He told me how you brought down the campaign of some homophobic nut-case."

Marcus wasn't moved. "Anyone one could have gotten that video of Baubor. Running FERAL is nothing like running a political campaign. I know. I used to help out in my dad's campaigns when he was in the legislature. Besides, I've been really busy at the DA's office."

Joji beamed, raising his finger in discovery, "So you do have experience in campaign work."

Marcus said nothing, feeling that anything else he might say would only lead into some kind of trap set for him. Joji placed his hand on Marcus's shoulder, "You can't possibly be too busy to turn up an opportunity like this. I can't promise good pay, but I can nonetheless pay off good."

Marcus tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity, asking with his eyes what Joji meant. Joji read the expression like a book and without hesitation continued, "What I mean, Marc, is that I can make a quick phone call to any of my dad's friends, in business, in politics, you name it. And in one day, I can get you far more connections than the average law student builds up in three years, and with all the jobs any aspiring lawyer would kill to get a foot in. I can almost promise you a very well- paying job when you graduate law school."

Marcus stared blankly, trying not to show the lease bit of emotion. "How do you know what jobs I aspire to, Joji?"

Again, Joji's beaming face sank into a somber look, as if his smiles were held up by helium, which someone had drained him of. "That's not all," he said with a hint of aggravation, "I can also promise that with just a quick phone call, your FERAL chapter in Florentine will receive a hefty anonymous donation, and maybe even some of the other surrounding chapters. I know that the gay marriage thing back there is going to be on the ballot his November…" Joji nodded his head back to the tent, making Marcus look in that direction, toward Reis who was talking to a few guys near the stage, "…and if it passes, you two might have a shot."

Marcus glared, "You think anybody can just be bought off, don't ya?"

Joji was taken aback, "Hey…Hey…What are you talking about?"

"You're just trying to get me on your side because I work for Carol and I am Reis's mate. You think you can buy me out to have a leeway to both," Marcus flared.

Joji locked his face into a deathly stare and said with stern intonation, "Far from it…" he then prompted himself up, as if to look as tall as possible.

"…Has Carol or Richards been talking to you about me?"

"This isn't about them," sapped Marcus. Joji went silent for a second. "You're right, let's cut to the chase. Marcus, I want to get re-elected, and O'Hara is putting up a tough fight. But he is of the old school. I need someone sharp to manage my campaign. Someone like you. Besides, O'Hara is a homophobe. Couple years back, I heard him say that…"

"-I've heard enough." As Marcus turned, he again felt the large hand of Joji on his shoulder, which pulled him back to face the glaring Shepakita.

"Look Marcus. I need your expertise in this field and your passion. What would you do it for?"

Marcus placed his hand on Joji's and pushed it off of his shoulder, then he looked Joji square in the eyes. "Okay, Joji. I'll run your campaign, but in return all I want is for Reis to be partnered up with Karma again. Not you."

Joji stood there, his mouth slightly hanging, showing his sharp canines, his eyes moving from right to left as he looked over Marcus with a fury that was so immense that it could barely be contained. All the Shepakita could do was just stand there and wait for words to start flooding out of his mouth, but nothing came out in time to hide the fact that he was absolutely dumbfounded. Marcus stood tall, not letting one of his eyes leave those flickering ones of Joji. Then Marcus noticed that Joji's eyes began to move upward, fixing themselves on something, channeling all the anger behind them onto a selected target. But the target was not Marcus. Joji's death stare was directed at something behind Marcus, in a distance. Marcus did not dare turn his back to the large gray Shepkita to see what he was looking at. Rather, he waited for Joji to push him aside and walk past him, as if he were a ghost, before he took a good look.

Joji's heart pounded and a light glaze of sweat cooled the contracted muscles of his frown. As if by an invisible rope, Joji was pulled with all haste toward Alex, who had his arm around a big, young Doberman. Joji increased his speed as not lose the two as their bodies were absorbed by black shadows as they descended into the dark forest. Once the two had gone, Joji quickly entered the forest himself. The darkness forced him to slow his motions as not to run into a tree or trip on a root. The restraints of the darkness only filled him with greater rage. Joji's ears pointed to the sky as he listened for any noise at all that would give him some direction to where the two had gone. As he moved, small twigs beneath him broke, producing a cackling. _They'll fucking hear me_, he exploded in his mind. Suddenly, Joji's left ear twitched as it detected a noise coming for several yards away. It started out as a murmur. Joji stepped with ease toward where it was coming from. The sound gradually grew more distinct, and Joji could not tell if he was getting closer to it or if the sound was just getting louder. But as the sound intensified, so did Joji's fury, as he could make out was it was: it was moaning.

Finally, standing in a small clearing in the woods, in a place where some moonlight managed to trickle through the parted tree branches, Joji could make out the figure of the Doberman, eyes closed and facing upward toward the incoming moonlight, with both of his hand on the top of the head of the young Dalmatian, who was on his knees and wrapping his arms around the Doberman's waist.

With swiftness, and in great form, Joji took three large leaps toward the shadowy Doberman, and in one blow, struck him along the side of his face. In that one strike, the Doberman fell to the ground, where he grabbed onto his face and screamed in pain. But the hefty young dog was not on the ground for long, as he almost immediately rose to his feet and darted in the opposite direction, hands on his pants to keep them up, and not even looking back to see who had hit him. This was a good sign for Joji, _he may not know who to press charges against_.

After the Doberman had cleared the seen, Joji grabbed Alex by the sides of his jacket and hauled the pup up to his feet, pulling his muzzle close to his.

"Let go!" shouted Alex.

"He another one of your costumers? Huh? LIKE THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THIS JACKET?"

Alex grabbed onto Joji's hands, making a futile attempt to pry them off. Finally, Joji let go, dropping Alex to his feet. He then pointed at him, "I swear, Alex, if I ever catch you with another guy like that I'm…_I'm gonna kill ya_!"

Alex shuttered a bit, his eyes beginning to tear, but he remained steadfast, facing Joji right in his fiery eyes. "Fuck you..."

Joji's jaw dropped, "What did you say?" he asked ever so slowly.

Alex puffed out his chest a little bit more and sucked in a breathe before he shouted out "I SAID FUCK Y-"

Alex was stopped in an instant as his right check met the back of Joji's right hand. The blow was hard enough to knock Alex off of his balance, causing him to stubble to the ground. He cowered as he prepared for the next smack that he could see Joji winding up for.

"DON'T YOU EVER…."

But the blow never came. Noticing the unusual delay, Alex braved himself to look back up. Standing right above him was a large dark wolf, grasping Joji's right hand.

"Joji, that enough!" spoke the tall wolf, in a voice that Alex recognized as Reis's.

Reis threw Joji backward, extinguishing Joji's stamina; all he could do was coldly, almost menacingly, stare at Reis.

"That's enough, Joji," said Reis in a calmer tone as he helped Alex back to his feet, "I'll take him home."

Reis placed both his hands on Alex's shoulders and started to escort him away. But Alex knocked Reis's hands off of him and stormed right up to Joji.

"I hate you! I wish they never stuck me with you! A psychopath! And when I turn eighteen in January, I'm ditching this fucking town and _you_ for good!

Reis pulled at Alex, "Stop that, Alex. Let's all just forget about it until after we've slept it off."

As Reis led Alex away, Joji clutched his face with both hands and fell to his side, his left shoulder landing on the side of a tree. With his right hand, and giving out a yell, he punched the tree with all his might. Then, after grasping his right hand in pain, Joji slide down the side of the tree sobbing.

Kneeling on the ground next to the tree, holding his bleeding hand tight, he could feel the presence of another behind him. It was Marcus.

"Go away," demanded Joji.

"No, Joji. I think there is something we can work out after all."


	15. Chapter 15: The Ball and Chain

Chapter Fifteen: The Ball and Chain 

"Reis!" called Marcus as Reis was helping Alex into the passenger seat of their van.

"Reis, let me take him."

Reis looked puzzled, "You sure?"

"Yea, I know the way. I'll pick you up on my way back" said Marcus as he kissed Reis's cheek, "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," said Reis confusedly as he handed Marcus the keys.

As Marcus got into the driver's seat, started the ignition, and put the van in drive he made no eye contact with Alex, who sat leaning against the glass window of the passenger side, arms crossed and face buried in his own chest. Once Marcus had turned onto Main Street, he decided to break the awkward silence. So he clicked the nob on the radio and gently turned it clockwise to raise the volume. The song that came on was a _Rolling Stones_ song. Though Marcus was not much of a _Stones_ fan, he recognized the song as _Gimme Shelter_.

Marcus looked over at Alex, who still had his head buried in his chest, looking down at the floor.

Marcus smiled, "I'm sure you hear plenty of this at Joji's."

Alex said nothing, only giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Marcus looked back to the road, "Look, I know we don't know each other very well. I know it may seem a little awkward…but I am here to help you."

"What could you possibly help me with?" snapped Alex, slightly leaning his body in Marcus's direction.

Marcus firmly looked back at the Dalmatian, "Let's just say I know a little something about being gay in a place like this."

Alex moved his body backward, his face turning to one of curious irritation.

Marcus continued, "I know how hard it is. Not knowing where to turn. And on top of that, I know how hard it is to build a meaningful relationship with anyone other than your family…"

"-And I don't even have that," said Alex in an angry whimper, as if to fight back a sob.

"Look Alex, you don't have to do this alone. I want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything. And listen, I may not have the best appreciation for Joji either, but I think that it's hard for him to understand what you are going through… and he doesn't know how to handle it."

"You think," shouted Alex, "he just hit me across the face, and he would have done it again if your bo…" Alex could not finish, he only could bury his face in his hands start crying. Marcus quickly pulled over to the side of the road. He then wrapped his arms around the weeping Dalmatian.

"He'll never lay another figure on you ever again," Marcus whispered into Alex's ear, "I made sure of that. And he wanted me to tell you how sorry he is."

Marcus then placed both of his hands on both sides of Alex's face and raised his head up a little so that Dalmatian's teary blue eyes met his piecing yellow eyes.

"But as much as I hated what Joji just did," said Marcus, "I understand his anger."

At that, Alex pulled away in anger and shouted, "So he's making you my new ball and chain, huh? Don't think you can tell me what to do. He can't, and neither can…"

"Shut up!" yelled Marcus. Stunned, Alex stopped immediately. Marcus placed his hands on Alex's shoulders, "Now listen. Joji and I may disagree on a lot, but we do agree that what you are doing is wrong. I am sorry, but it's not only unsafe for you but…degrading."

"Who are you to talk about degrading? I'm not afraid to be sexually free. Isn't any real gay?"

Marcus shook his head, "There is a big difference between being sexually free for the sake of love, and just abusing your sexuality. Look, Alex, Joji may not know how to tell you this, but I do."

"What's that?"

Marcus held Alex a little closer, "Alex, what you and I have is a gift. It's special. Not everyone has it…so it's a gift that is just as precious as anything else that we are born with. We have the ability to love members of our own sex. We show that love is more than just something that is driven out of the natural instinct to breed. Love knows no bounds. And we are the proof. Homosexuality is a beautiful thing… and it should not be abused."

Alex only stared at Marcus, his eyes still glazed and watery. Marcus then put his right hand on Alex's left cheek, "I know you think that I have no idea what it is like to have a hard life. And to be honest, I've never had one. But I know all too well what it is like because of Reis. And I know that if there is anything that can heal it, it is love. Plain and-"

Suddenly, Alex pulled Marcus's head forward and kissed his mouth. Marcus snapped backward, breaking free of Alex's grip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted Marcus. In an instant, Alex unbuckled his seat belt and walked right out of the van. Marcus wiped his eyes with his hands, "Wait Alex!"

Marcus got out of the van and hustled over to Alex, who was already a few feet away and heading down the road "Alex, hold up. Look I'm sorry. It's just that you took me by surprise." Alex only looked to the ground, continuing to walk forward, ignoring the fennec.

"Come on, Alex, you can't be that much of a sex addict."

This made Alex's head stick up, "I'm not a sex addict! I didn't kiss you just 'cause I want to sleep with you."  
"Then why did you do it?" asked Marcus, moving in front of Alex in order to block his path. Alex looked down again, "It's because… no one's ever talked to me like you in a long, long time." Alex took his right hand out of his jacket pocket and wiped his eyes. He was starting to cry again. Marcus placed his left arm over Alex's shoulders as he turned him around and walked him back to the van.

"Talk to you like what?" asked Marcus.

"Like you care… about _me_."

Marcus was stunned, "I…I had no idea."

"You better believe it. I never knew my dad. My mom died when I was five. And ever since, I've been in and out of foster families. Not one of them liked me. Not one. Which is why I was never in any one for more than a year."

"But… what about Joji?"

Alex looked back at Marcus, "Sometimes I think I like him, but his screw ups remind me that he's just like the others."

Marcus put the van in drive again and began to move it forward again. "Well Alex, believe it or not, as much of a screw up he is, I do think he loves you, and has a real problem of showing it. But there's got to be a way in which you can live a little that's not gonna put you into danger or make Joji go through the roof."

"Like what?" sneered Alex.

Marcus shrugged, "Well, you can start by finding a partner. You know, someone who can give you support…and love. Someone who is actually going somewhere in life. There's gotta be someone in this town like that. I wouldn't have said that three years ago, but now I can say that the chances are better."

Alex remained quiet with his arms crossed and his head leaning against the window again.

Marcus gently pounded the end of his fist against Alex's shoulder, "Tell you what, when do you turn eighteen?"

Alex turned his head back, giving a curious look, "Why?"

Marcus smiled, "When you turn eighteen, I'll take up to the Spartan Club, in Montrose. It's only a half hour drive from here and there's quite a young crowd there since it's a college town. We can start looking there."

Alex's stern face slowly lightened, "January 16th."

"Then we'll go sometime then. It'll take some fur pulling to get Reis come with, but he'll come through."

Alex smiled.

"Thanks, Marc."

_So he does know my name_.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile."

After, Marcus had pulled up into Joji's driveway, he immediately took out a pen and paper.

"I'm giving you my cellphone number and Reis's," Marcus handed the paper to Alex, "If you have any problems, just call."

Alex opened the car door and stepped out of the car.

"Hey, Alex…"

"Yea."

"You still working?"

"Yea, this is my last week. I gotta be there at ten tomorrow."

"And you don't drive?"

"I never got my license."

"How 'bout I drive you to work for the rest of the week, I think you and Joji need a little time apart to cool off."

"Alright."

"Alright then, see you at nine-thirty."

"See ya."

Alex shut the door and Marcus stayed until he could see Alex go into the house. Then he pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the park.

_He's a good kid_.


	16. Chapter 16: Reis's Test

Chapter Sixteen: Reis's Test

Reis sat on top of one of the plastic tables. The party had died down quite a bit; even Karma and Massak had left, and Joji was nowhere to be found. All that was left were the park attendants who began cleaning out the tent, as well as a few couples on the dance floor near the stage, where the band was playing its last rounds.

_Where is he_? Reis thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone taking a seat next to him. It was Salina.

"Hey, I haven't seen Joji around," said Reis.

"Who says I'm looking for Joji," said Salina with a teasing smile.

"What I meant was have you seen him?"

Salina shook her head, "Not since last week. I've been out of town and just got back."

Reis sighed, "Well sorry you missed him."

Salina slide closer to Reis, "Weren't you listening," she said starting to lean against Reis's left arm, "I'm not looking for him."

Reis jerked his body away and stood up, "What are you doing?"

Salina grinned. "I'm sorry, sometimes I can get a little too friendly when I'm with canine's. I've always preferred the company canines. They're more fun. Especially wolfs."

Reis frowned and turned around to walk away. Salina only got up and darted in front of him, "Wait, Reis."

"Just leave me alone," said Reis with a sigh.

"No, not until you answer a few questions of mine."

"What could you possibly have to ask me?"

Salina placed her hands on the sides of Reis's arms, "Just walk with me for a little."

Reis exhaled though his nose and gave an annoyed look, but nevertheless agreed. Salina wrapped her right arm around Reis's left, which made Reis very uncomfortable, and the two walked out of the tent and down a path into the dark park, which was illuminated by the moonlight.

"So what do you have to tell me?"

"_Ask_ you, Reis, there are a few things I need to _ask_ you?"

Reis rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, what do you have to _ask_ me?"

Salina grinned, her yellow eyes glowed through the darkness, "The pond looks nice tonight, doesn't it? Let's take a closer look." Salina playfully pulled at Reis arm.

"What's all this about, Salina?"

"Let's talk by the pond. No one can hear us there. It's kinda private."

"What?" Reis demanded. Salina only pulled at Reis harder, saying nothing. Reis gave another sigh and complied, following her over to the pond that sparkled with the reflections of the moon. The two walked underneath the draping breaches of the weeping willows.

"Okay, we're here. Now what do you need to ask me?"

"There's so much I need to say. So much I need to know. Things that I can only ask you."

"Why would that be? I barely know you. And you're like ten years older ten me."

Salina grinned as she locked her glowing yellow eyes with Reis's blues that glistened in the moonlight. "If I had a choice, I'd keep you here all night to ask you a thousand questions. About your life, about your likes, dislikes, and…_passions_." Salina placed her right hand on Reis's chest and Reis angrily pulled away, "Well you got fifteen minutes," he snapped.

Salina, still smiling, shook her head, "Alright…alright…easy, I only want to talk. I guess I'll start by asking you this. Are you really gay?"

Reis almost tripped backward, as if stunned with a bolt of lightning.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? DO YOU HAVE EYES IN YOUR HEAD?"

Salina was a little stunned, but she stood her ground, calmly maintaining her smile. Reis felt a little bad for shouting at her, but he didn't let his feeling of offense leave over his face.

"I'm sorry, Reis, but it was only a matter of time before you would have to face that question from someone, so you might as well face it now. And you gave me fifteen minutes, so I expect you to give me that time. Then, you never have to talk to me again."

Reis turned his back to Salina, fists clutched, eyes locked to the moonlight's reflection on the pond; not looking at it, only locked in its direction. "Of course I am. I know you must know that. You've seen me and Marcus together."

Salina slowly approached the large wolf, "Okay, and has Marcus been your only boyfriend?"

"Yea…"

"Has he been the only lover you've ever had?"

Reis turned his head to the side, "Yea, he has." Salina moved slightly closer.

"So the only person you've ever kissed, ever held in your arms, ever slept with is Marcus."

"Why do you think that's any over your business?" snapped Reis, shooting his head back to the pond.

"I only want to know, Reis, why I never got one gay vibe from you. Not when I met you a few months ago. Not during the time in between. And especially not now."

Reis turned a complete one-eighty, his glistening blue eyes giving a deathly star to the black cat. But Reis was silent, and Salina gladly took the opportunity to continue.

"I've always prided myself in my…radar. And don't get me wrong, there are plenty of gays that I know that would be hard to do so because they defy almost every stereotype, but still… their _vibe_ gives them away. But you, I never would have guessed until I saw you and Marcus dancing with each other that night we went with Joji to the _Hole_. And you know what? I'm still not convinced."

Reis shook his head, "Why?"

"At first I just thought I was mistaken, which I don't often like to admit. But…well…I think you know a thing or two about what's making me really confused."

"No, I really don't," said Reis sternly.

"I think you do. How you are always checking me out whenever you and Joji come down to the office. Every time I looked at you, you cock your head away. Why is that? And those looks that we've exchanged a few times. What are those?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"I'm sure," said Salina, her body now only an inch away from Reis's torso, "but if you can't handle the truth, then stop sending out the signals, Reis."

"WHAT TRUTH? WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?"

Salina shrugged, "Final analysis: you're not really gay at all, you're only with Marcus because you hold him in such a high esteem since he's been your best friend all your life. He's the one that you lost your virginity to, and he's the only one you've ever been with since. "

"How dare you…"

"We'll is it true or is it not?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"So you're only sexually attracted to Marcus and no one else? You've never looked at another person with any sexual desire? Man or women?"

Reis stoked the golden band on his finger with his thumb, "Does love mean anything to you?"

Salina tugged at the sides of Reis's leather jacket, "Well if you ask me, what we call love is a label we apply to give meaning to innate sexual needs mixed with our longing for companionship. But I find nothing mystical about it."

Reis shook his head, "I'm surprised that someone smart like you can know so little."

"I could say the same for you, Reis. But…" Salina slid her hands down Reis jacket, "…even assuming that there is such a thing as love…" Salina moved her right hand over Reis's left and taking hold of his ring finger, "…I sincerely believe that no one should commit to anything before they know exactly what they are doing."

Reis pulled his hand away, "Know what?"

Salina rested her hands back on Reis's chest, "Think about it real good, Reis. What happens if the two of you can get married? You're heterosexual side will be a burden in the back of your head for the rest of your life. You'll have to live never knowing the feel of a woman against your body. Only wondering. And what if that overcomes you and you act… rashly?"

Salina pulled Reis closer, her body slightly resting on his, "No Reis, you must know everything about yourself before you make a commitment like that."

Reis stood frozen. No girl ever held him like this. Never talked to him like this. His face sank and his jaw hung on its hinges as she gently pulled him even closer; her jaws only inches away from the end of this muzzle.

"So what would you suggest I do?" asked Reis tremblingly.

"You can have me right now," she whispered.

Reis wanted nothing more than to shove her away and run. Just run…just run. But his body was numb, paralyzed. He felt that he was like a lifeless puppet, his body obedient to the whims of a possessor.

"I thought you were Marcus's friend... and Joji's girlfriend."

"Sure, I like Marcus. And I like Joji," Reis felt Salina's hand slid across the back of his neck, "But I like you more. A lot more, Reis."

Reis's eyes watered, his throat was sore and unable to blurt out anything…

"Besides," she continued, "neither of them has to know," her lips where only a couple inches away from Reis's mouth, "take me know, Reis... It may be the only time you can be sure. Go with your instincts…"

Salina's voice faded into silence as she closed her eyes, puckered lips, and leaned forward an inch…

then another inch…

and another inch…

and _another_ inch…

A feeling of foolishness shot through her body as she sensed the absence of the wolf's cold, wet lips. She opened her eyes to find Reis leaning his head backward in awkward avoidance. But to her surprise, he did not look angry or scared at all. He face was so light and poised that, in an eerie and unsettling way, she could not tell if Reis was…smiling.

"Nice try."

Reis gently pushed Salina off of him. Salina parted her arms, letting go of Reis's neck, and let them fall to her sides and hang. Her face sank. Reis _was_ smiling.

"You may be right about a few things, Salina. But if you don't believe in love, I can honestly say that I feel sorry for you. I am sorry that you have to go through live thinking that. But Marcus and I _are_ in love, and you're right that marrying him would be a risk. But he's worth it. I've never been with anyone else 'cause I've never needed anyone else. And that includes you."

Reis took a step back, "You're time is up. Goodbye, Salina. I hope someday you can understand." Then Reis turned around and started to walk. Guided by the bluish cast of the moonlight on the ground, he made his way to the parking lot, which was not far from the pond. Then, for some subconscious reason, he started to run…charging toward the parking lot. He knew how dangerous it was to trod across the ground in the dark of the night, but he didn't care, he just kept running. He was not running to get away from Salina; rather, he felt that he was running toward something, something he could not quite ascertain. Still it felt good to run, feeling the summer night's breeze against his face, his blood racing, and his heart thumping.

Then, coming into the parking lot, appeared a set of head lights. As he got closer, he could see that they belonged to Marcus's van. Reis's heart filled with excitement. He increased his pace and stormed toward the incoming van. Then a feeling struck him deep within; strangely enough, it was a feeling he hadn't felt since…he was a pup. Reis remembered that it was the same explosion of happiness and relief, the kind that almost brought tears to his eyes, which he felt when his mother finally would arrive to pick him and Marcus up from long hours playing in the park all those years ago.

_ He's coming…He's finally coming to take me home. _


	17. Chapter 17: Legally Binding

Chapter Seventeen: Legally Binding

September 4th

It was Alex's first day of school.

As much as he hated to get up at 7:00am, get ready, and then have to sit through eight hours of bullshit, there was something about the first day of school that he found refreshing. For some reason, throughout his life, the first day of school was always on a clear, sunny, and warm day, which only stimulated the rejuvenating feeling. One explanation he had for the feeling was that school offered new opportunities, both social and academic (but mostly social as there would be plenty of opportunities to check out the athletes as they practiced). Another explanation he could muster was that school allowed him to value his free time more, something that he took for granted during the summer. But if this year meant anything, Alex had a less mysterious reason for finding the first day of school the least bit relieving: he would be seeing less of Joji around. Alex would apply the same avoidance strategy that he used for all the foster families he hated: he would stay long hours at school. Since Alex usually had few to no real friends, other than his many costumers, hooker-ups, and a couple of on and off relationships, he would usually get a lot of school work done. This is probably why he usually did well in school. After that, he would return back to the family to snag dinner and then he would go out (usually sneaking out) to meet up with any appointments. He would do that until January, he thought, and once he turned eighteen, he would head back to the city. Fuck it if Joji tries to stop him, or if he has to hitchhike back, he had had enough of this Midwestern town.

Alex went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It only took a few seconds to warm up. He then pulled off his nylon shorts and moved into the hot water.

Still, he was getting some second thoughts about his initial plan. _Marcus…that fennec's been putting ideas into my head_. But Alex knew that his childhood was almost over. There was nothing he could reclaim or redo. He was almost at the age where he could be free. Free from foster families and orphan agencies. He would be able to go wherever he wanted. Finally do what he wanted. It had been his dream since he was six.

_"Go where and do what?"_ Marcus's words rung in his head as he rested hand on the front shower wall. _Maybe I'll wait till after I graduate_.

At that, Alex turned off the shower and stepped right back out into the cold. He quickly dried off and walked over to the sink. He took the tower and wiped the mist off of the mirror, which was wide enough so that he could almost get a full view of himself. He whipped off his face and slowly lowered his towel, gazing at his thin, naked body.

_Do you really like what you see, kid? _

A few minutes later, he was charging down the stairs. He went into the kitchen where he got an energy drink out of the fridge and picked up a bagel from the counter and stuck it in his mouth. Alex then walked into the living room to get his backpack. And there, standing in to the frame of the front door, fully decked out in his police uniform, was Joji, grinning and with Alex's backpack in hand.

"Marcus's out of town, so he isn't driving you to school today," Joji tossed the backpack at Alex, who caught it with his free hand, "Instead, you're getting a police escort."

Alex, glaring and not saying a word, stomped past Joji.

Once on the road, Alex, his arms crossed and his backpack on lap, sat glaring out the passenger window.

"You're still not talking to me," said Joji smiling. Alex said nothing, and he did not move at all.

"Look Alex, I told you how sorry I am…"

Still, Alex ignored Joji.

"What else can I tell you?"

Alex only slouched further into his seat.

"I wouldn't do that," said Joji with a light chuckle, "You'll get some serious back problems."

A few second of silence passed, only filled with the hum of the police car.

"You know, with you not talking to me, or eating with me, or hanging with me, it's almost as if you aren't around anymore. And I'll admit that it's been…kinda lonely around the house for the past week."

Alex resituated himself in his seat and let out a sigh, but remained silent.

Joji himself let out a sigh, "And that got me thinking. Without you around, the house feels emptier. I know we've only been living together for only the last few months, but you've really grown on me…a lot. I not your parent and you're not my child … but I'd like you to be."

Alex shot his face in Joji's direction, "What?"

Joji smiled and gave a quick wink at the young Dalmatian, as if he expected that this statement would finally get his attention.

"I want to adopt you. As much as you are already part of our family, I want it to be official. You know. Legally. What do you say?"

Alex shook his head, "Joji…I'm almost eighteen."

"I know it's uncommon, but it's still legal."

Alex ran his hands through the fur between his ears.

"Think about it," said Joji staring at the road, "you'll finally no longer be an orphan. I know that I'm not a whole lot older than you but…well…Alex we…" Joji stopped, jittering his mouth as if he was demanding it to say something, "…_I_ _love you_… and I don't want you to leave. To just walk out on me."

Alex looked down to the floor frowning. Joji made no eye contact himself.

"You know how hard it is for me to say things like this? I never liked doing it," said Joji, still firmly staring at the road, "For God's sake, Alex, please say something…"

_I can't tell him what he wants to hear_, thought Alex, _I don't even know what I want to say anymore_.

The stress of looking for something to say was lifted by the stopping of the car in front of Mayfield High School.

_If I could just jump out quick enough to_…

Alex swiftly pushed through the door, but when he reached for his backpack, Joji grabbed it before he could.

"What do you say?" asked Joji with his sincere brown eyes.

"I'll think about it…" was all that Alex said. Joji released his grip on the backpack and Alex took off toward the glass door entrance of the school.


	18. Chapter 18: The Plunge

Chapter Eighteen: The Plunge 

8:13am

Joji pulled up to Reis's house as Reis came sprinting across the lawn over to the car.

"Morning Joji," said Reis with a smile.

"Hey Reis, sorry I'm late, I had to drive Alex to school this morning."

Reis chuckled, "I thought the boss was never late."

Joji smiled, "If being late becomes a habit with me, I might no longer be the boss in a couple of months." A nervous shock went through Reis's body; he could not bear to think that Joji would be voted out of the department.

"I'm sure that you won't have to worry. I'd trust Marcus with your campaign too."

Joji smirked, "So he told you."

"Of course."

Joji looked at Reis, "Speaking of which, it must've already been a lonely few days without him around, huh?"

Reis sighed, "Yea, he's back in Florentine for the week at a FERNAL convention and…wait, how did you know about that?"

"He told me."

Reis looked puzzled, "He did? When?"

"A few days ago. Something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that…I didn't know you two really talked to each other. Other than when I'm around."

Joji nodded his head upward, looking at the street. "Well, let's just say that we kinda had a meeting of the minds a week or so ago."

"The campaign, right?"

"Yea, there's that."

Reis sarcastically hit his forehead, "Duh, then of course he would have told you about it. I guess my mind's still asleep."

Joji turned onto Main Street. When they passed by the Hole In The Wall, Reis said, "Anything come up about your friend… huh… Lighthorn?"

Joji huffed, "I wish. Apparently, nobody's seen him around lately. Makes me believe that my little smear campaign worked and he's ditched town. Which I guess it good but…"

Joji tightened his grip on the steering wheel, making a squeaking sound as he squeezed the rubber coating.

"But what?"

Joji sighed and turned to face Reis, "Look Reis, before I forget, I need to tell you that starting next week you're going back with Karma."

Reis's swiftly turned his head, "What? Why? Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…No…not at all. It's just that, I think that it would be in your best interest to be with someone who can focus more on giving you the on the job training you need. There are some things that my job is demanding right now that I need to focus a bit more on."

Reis gave a grave glace, "But I thought you said that I already knew what I needed to know, and all that mattered now was to follow the right lead."

Joji rubbed his neck, "I know. But…well…let's just say that circumstances make it necessary for me to have an officer with me whose a bit more experienced."

Reis lowered his face to the floor. Joji gently tapped his on Reis's shoulder with the right side of his fist.

"That's not a problem, is it? You still like Karma, don't you?"

"No, it's not a problem…" said Reis with a subtle whimper.

"Good."

Reis then raised his head, composing himself confidently.

_He has to know_.

"Joji…how's…how are you and Salina doing?"

Joji beamed, "Just fine. By far, she's been the longest girl I've had in a while. She may be Ivey League, but I think there's a real click between us."

"No problems?" Reis nervously choked out.

Joji looked to Reis with oddity, "Why're you concerned?"

Reis pressed his fingers against his eyes as he shook his head and let out a groan.

"What is it, Reis?"

"Okay…okay…and please remember that I'm telling you this because I'm your friend."

"What?" demanded Joji.

"Remember that night at Genesco Park last week?"

"Yea…of course," said Joji rather gravely, again giving the rubber coating on the wheel a squeeze.

"Salina came up to me when it was real late…you were gone…"

"-She couldn't have. She told me that by the time she got back, she was too tired to…"

"-She was there, Joji, and she _came on_ to me…"

A dead silence followed, which was broken by Joji roaring "Excuse me?"

"She took me to the pond saying that she needed to tell me something. When she got there, she said things like…like that she didn't think I was gay, that we both needed to know for sure, and then…then…she tried to kiss me. But I pushed her off and said that I loved Marcus. And then I just left her. I didn't tell Marcus, but I will. But I think you needed to know most of all. I'm sorry, Joji."

The car came to a red light. Joji stared at the steering wheel, twisting it harder. Then he pounded the side of his right fist against it, "DAMN IT REIS, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET, BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO…"

"_ATTENTION ALL UNITS! ATTENTION ALL UNITS_!" screamed a voice over the radio.

Joji rant ceased almost automatically and he immediately picked up the microphone.

"What is it?"

"_Gunshots have been heard at Mayfield High School! Along with some explosions!_"

"ALL UNITS PROCEED TO MAYFIELD HIGH NOW!" shouted Joji, "Form a perimeter around the school and wait for further orders!"

Joji threw the microphone down and turned on the siren. He cut right through the stoplight and sped down the road.

"Reis, in the trunk are two shotguns. When we stop, I want you to load both of them. Quickly! Understand?"

Reis stared forward as if in a trance and Joji smacked Reis's arm to snap him out of it.

"Listen to me! You got that? Get those shotguns loaded!"

"Yea…yes…I got it."

Joji swerved the car hard around the street corners. Reis was worried that all a carless car had to do was to only slightly pull into the road and cause a major collision.

Finally, after only a minute or two, they approached the school.

It was chaos. Masses of students came running out of the building with their hand on their heads. Some were screaming. Some were crying. But most were quiet, with only the look of sheer terror on their faces.

As soon as the car stopped, Joji and Reis charged out of the car. Joji leaned over the radio and yelled over it, "REPEAT, ALL UNITS TO MAYFIELD HIGH SCHOOL NOW! FORM A PERIMETER AND WAIT FOR FURTHER ORDERS!" Reis flung the trunk door open and searched frantically for the shotguns. Suddenly, an explosion from the western side of the building was heard. Reis looked up to see smoke arising from the building. It was billowing black. The shrieks from the students outside were soon drowned out by the sound of sirens of a fire truck and three police cars as they pulled up. Then came a loud barrage of gunfire from within the school. It also sounded like it was coming from the western side of the building. As if flashed back in time to his days in Iraq, Joji ducked down to the ground.

"GET DOWN YOU FOOL!" Joji yelled at Reis. Reis quickly complied, pressing both shotguns to his chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY GOT IN THERE?" yelled Reis.

"SHUT UP AND GET THOSE LOADED!"

Joji was all too well the familiar sound of a fully automatic rifle.

When the volley ended, Joji ran over to Reis and took one of the shotguns. Turning his head back to the school, he saw a familiar face come running out of the front entrance, leading a group of petrified students. It was Massak.

"MASSAK!"

"JOJI!"

Joji ran over to Massak, his shotgun clutched in his left hand, and grabbed onto Massak's shoulder. "Massak…Where's Alex?"

Massak struggled to speak, "I…I don't know…"

"THINK DAMMIT!"

"I don't know! He had…he had gym first period…"

Joji's furious irises shrank. The gym was in the western part of the building.


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking News

Chapter Nineteen: Breaking News 

Marcus stood in the wide men's room mirror. He brushed off his black jacket and tightened his tie. He then took out a paper towel and dried off his hands and face, which he had just soaked with water. _Less than thirty minutes_.

Marcus never had a problem with public speaking, in fact, he enjoyed it. But he couldn't help but feel weak in the knees, or rub his face and neck repeatedly. This, by far, was to be the biggest speech of his life. According to Phil, the coordinator of the event, there were well over a couple thousand people crammed into the public theater, which they had reserved for the 5th Annual FERAL Convention. All of the spectators, Marcus thought, would have cameras, video recorders, phones, and the like; all of which would only add to the amount of eyes he would have to confront. The night before, hoping to get the feel of the room, he stood at the podium on the center stage, with the whole theater light up and empty. But standing in an empty room is a lot less exhilarating than standing in a room full of people who you could barely see with the hot lights shining on him, making everything beyond the stage a lot darker, throat in a bulb, forehead slightly secreting, and suit constricting.

_God I wish Reis were here_.

Marcus could only take so much of the florescent lights. He rubbed both wrists, picked up his written speech, and exited the restroom with a pull of the heavy metal door.

Walking down the hallway, Marcus looked for anything that could possibly serve as a distraction. But the hallway was empty. All of the others were either back stage or in the audience. The hallway was solid brown from the old wood, which it smelled like, and white from the floor tiles, which were covered in black marks. Marcus took a seat on the steps of a stairway. Hunched over the bundle of papers, he began to shift through them. The speech was about marriage equality and what FERAL should do to make sure that there was a favorable vote for Resolution 44, which would legalize gay marriage in the state.

_It's gotta be good_.

"Marcus!" cried a voice muffled by the echo of the hall. Marcus looked up to see that it was Hera, who was running down the hall. He shot up from his seat on the steps. Hera Messinger was Marcus's Law and Rights Advocacy professor. She was a thin zebra in her early forties.

"Hera!" exclaimed Marcus. The two had grown close to the point that they talked as friends and not as professionals. They embraced.

"How are things at home?" asked Hera with a joyful smile.

"Things are good…defiantly not boring." Marcus stroked the edges of his manuscript, which brought Hera's attention to it.

"Are you ready?" asked Hera. Marcus looked up, "I think so."

Hera gently squeezed Marcus's arm, "You'll do great. You've always have been good with class speaking."

Marcus smiled, "I'm so glad you could make it," she always made him feel the most reassured at anything.

"MARCUS! MARCUS!" Shouted Dave, a short grizzly, who burst between Marcus and Hera, grabbing Marcus tight around his shoulders.

"What is it, Dave?"

The young grizzly gasped for air, he must have been running a long distance, and the fact that he was slightly overweight could only have exacerbated his exhaustion. The poor guy coughed and began to kneel down. Marcus gently placed his hands on Dave's shoulders.

"What is it Dave?" Marcus asked again, this time more demandingly.

"It's…it's all over the news, Marcus."

"What?"

"Mayfield…Mayfield High…THERE'S A SHOOTING GOING ON!"

Marcus froze. All of his senses swept out of his body in a flash. He looked up to Hera, who reached toward his arm. But Marcus pushed Dave away and charged down the hall, leaving a trial of papers in his wake.

"MARCUS! MARCUS!" He could hear Hera's voice fading in the echo of the hall.

Marcus ran into a lobby where he remembered that there was a television hanging up on the wall. Sure enough, when he got there, aerial images of his smoking high school flashed over the screen. A new anchor was saying something, but Marcus heard none of it as soon as he saw two figures standing outside the entrance of the school amid the crowds of kids running out of the building: Reis and Joji. Marcus fell forward, pressing his hands against the wall to keep his body up, fixated on the screen. Suddenly, the screen began to zoom in on the two of them, as if compliant with Marcus's subjective demands. The camera was getting a closer shot of two paramedics coming out of the building holding a stretcher that had on it a cub tiger squeezing his bleeding leg as he screamed in pain. Marcus could see clearly the sorrowful expression on Reis's face as the poor kid passed the two of them.

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

Marcus shoved himself off the wall and bolted toward the glass exit door. He pulled out his cellphone and began to frantically look for Reis's number. As she rammed the door with his left hand, the glass shattered. Still, he kept running, despite the blood gushing from his left hand.


	20. Chapter 20: Crossroads of Crisis

Chapter Twenty: Crossroads of Crisis

Sirens echoed off the walls. A fire alarm wailed from inside the school. Helicopter blades hummed from above. The screams from the kid on the stretcher still rung in the ears of Joji and Reis.

Joji stood paralyzed as his eyes ran from the base of the building, where students, police and firemen were running around, to the roof of the building, where smoke billowed out of the western wing, and up toward the clear sunny sky, where the black figure of a helicopter hovered above.

"_SHOOTER_!" shouted a voice across Joji's radio. Suddenly, the sound of a volley ripping through glass windows resonated from the western wing. What followed was the sound of police officers returning fire. Some nearby students dropped to the ground taking cover.

Then the shooting abruptly stopped.

"Is anybody hurt!" yelled Joji over into his microphone.

"_No. We returned fire and they stopped. All we saw was a brownish body behind the windows_."

Joji slowly clipped his microphone back onto his shoulder. He looked at Reis, then he panned his head across the school grounds, looking at the firemen hustling hoses over to the western wing, the students standing around the parking lot with their hands over their faces in shock and disbelief, and then to the glass door entrance of the school building. Joji's eyes shimmered as he ran his right hand through his ears and down his neck while clutching the shotgun in his left hand with greater intensity, making it shake.

_Over a hundred could still be in the school_, the words of the frantic principal echoed in his head, _and Alex still hasn't been seen_.

Finally, with a snap of his wrist, he pulled the microphone to his mouth and, with precision and without a hint of reservation, he rapidly shouted out:

"Frank, Liam, Jerry, and Karma, listen up! Frank and Liam, I want you to enter the building from the east side, sweep the wing and look for any students pinned down. Karma and Jerry, I want you to enter the building from the northern rear, sweep that area of the building and meet me in the cafeteria. I'm going in through the front. Keep your guns loaded and your eyes open! Do your copy?"

"_Roger that_!"

"Be careful for God's sake!"

Joji again clipped his microphone on his shoulder and raised his shotgun his chest, snapping the forearm and locking his eyes with dead determination on the glass door entrance. But before he took one step forward, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He proceeded to click it open and press the buttons with intense but rapid force. Then he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked back up at the doors and began to walk towards them. But he was stopped in his path by a large, gray hand on his shoulder.

"You stay here, kid," said Joji to Reis, pushing Reis's hand off his shoulder. Once free, he sprinted toward the doors. He did not go right through them, though, but dashed to the corner of an adjacent wall and ducked down as another volley sounded off. Joji looked down to his belt pouch, searching through it with his hand. He counted six slugs.

The volley stopped and he looked up from his crouched position, startled to see Reis standing right in front of him. "What are you doing?" demanded Joji as he sprung back to his feet. Reis looked down at him with anxious eyes.

"I'm going with you…"

"No you're not," snapped Joji bluntly before he turned to the door. Reis blocked him with his body.

"Get out of my way Reis!"

"No!" shouted Reis as placed his hand against Joji's shoulder. His strength frustrated Joji.

"Get the hell off me," yelled Joji as he struck Reis's hand away from him. Reis respectfully placed his hand back to his side, but he still did not moved, cornering Joji to the wall adjacent to the entrance doors.

"Whose gonna cover you, Joji?"

"That's none of your concern, Northcote" flared Joji, "I order you to move!"

But Reis only shook his head, his wide blue eyes barred on Joji.

Joji, showing his razor sharp teeth, his eyes burning, pointed his gun at Reis.

"Get back now Northcote…"

Reis looked through Joji's cold eyes, keeping his own shotgun in his left hand pointed to the ground "Are you really gonna shot me?"

"Dammit Reis, I don't give a fuck what happens to me or what you think is right! YOU'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!"

Reis only moved forward, placing his hand on the barrel of Joji's shotgun, "I won't loss you too…"

All of a sudden, Reis could feel the end of a stick of cold metal pressing up against his back.

"Whitman" shouted Joji, "Secure Officer Northcote!"

Reis turned around to see the scowling face of a young buck: it was Toni.

"Sorry 'bout this Reis," scorned Toni. Reis looked back at Joji, who was lowering his shotgun. Toni snatched the shotgun out of Reis's left hand.

"I have a promise to keep," said the gray Shepkita, "A promise to Marcus…"

Reis's ears perked up stunned, but before he could respond Joji continued, "…I keep you out of harm's way and he looks after Alex."

Then Joji looked to Toni, "Beat him silly if you have to! But don't let him into this school!"

With that, Joji disappeared behind the entrance doorway.


	21. Chapter 21: Try or Die

Chapter Twenty-One: Try or Die

All eight of them were crammed into the coach's office, which only had one window on the door. The office was located in back of the Boy's Locker Room. Some of them were still wearing their gym shorts and t-shirts. They all hunkered down to avoid the sight of the door window. Outside they could hear the occasional unloading of what sounded like a machine gun. Sometimes these sounds seemed like they were moving farther away, and other times they sounded gradually louder and coming closer.

Alex was kneeling in a corner. Only a little more than an hour ago, he was getting ready for gym class and trying to steal a few sneak peeks when the sirens went off. At first, along with the others with him, he thought it was an inconvenient fire drill. Then there was the sound of explosions and gunfire coming from the gymnasium. So he followed a group of boys into the coach's office.

Looking around, Alex saw a collage of petrified teenagers from ages fourteen to eighteen. Some were sobbing, others were praying. Most only sat there, face in their hands and elbows on their knees, just waiting. Waiting for help or waiting for death. It did not matter, so long as nothing happened. So long as they were still just waiting.

Suddenly, there was the cackling sound of bullets being fired and of a guy laughing hysterically. She was in the locker room.

"Get down…" sparked Mark, a cocker spaniel, with all the authority he could muster without shouting. Everyone obeyed. Alex lay on the floor, his hands covering his head and grabbing onto his fur.

_Fuck! _

As the gunfire and the shooter's laughter grew louder, Alex could only think about how worthless he felt.

_I'm gonna die here…alone. _

He could only face up to the reality that he lied himself away for so long: he was nobody. That guilt is what made death so dreadful.

"Guys!" whispered the voice of a young fifteen year old rabbit who was ducking under the desk, "Guys! Look what I found." The rabbit held up a revolver, "it was in the bottom drawer."

"Is it loaded?" asked Mark.

"No, but the bullets are here."

"Give it to me," demanded Mark, with a voice that derived its authority from the age and size of its owner. The small rabbit quickly complied. As the gun was passed, another round of fire burst out with the sound of striking metal. The bullets were now hitting the lockers.

_Fuck!_

When the round ended, Mark sat up, "Kid, grab me some bullets." Again, the small rabbit complied. Mark looked around at everyone, eyeing each with a sense of calculation.

"Ralph, Ron, Slug," Mark addressed the three biggest kids in the room, "He's getting closer. We'll wait till he unloads his next round. After that, we go around the locker rows and find him. I'll shoot him and you three tackle him. Break his arms and his legs."

Then Mark turned to Luke, the otter sitting next to Alex, "Luke, I want you to take the rest and head for the exit. You'll have to run across the gym so you'll be out in the open, but it's the nearest exit. So go as fast as you can."

Luke nodded with determination. Mark then moved his eyes around the room, taking everybody into his sight. "We can either sit here and wait to die or we can die trying to save ourselves. Which do you want?" The room was silent, but the face of every person crammed into that small office gave the obvious rhetorical answer.


	22. Chapter 22: Action

Chapter Twenty-Two: Action 

Reis was brought back to Joji's police car, standing with Toni who was discretely pressing his gun to his back. Reis stood there, staring at the school, looking at the bellowing smoke, hearing the screams and sirens, and thinking how useless he felt. But to Reis's immediate, and fruitful, surprise, Toni gave a deep sneeze. Without a mille-second to waste, Reis elbowed Toni in the chest, causing the buck to fall forward in pain. Luckily, he did not discharge the gun.

Reis then turned, and punched Toni in the face. Toni then fell backwards onto the hood of the police car, laying on it in a daze. Reis reached into the car where Toni put his shotgun and pulled it out. He then made a mad dash to the school's entrance.

"Sorry Toni," Reis shouted back, "But if you want to stop me, shoot me!"

Joji burst into the cafeteria, causing Karma and Jerry to jump up startled; luckily, they did not draw their guns on him. Once the two saw who it was they hustled over to Joji. Joji placed his hand on Karma's shoulder, "You find anything?" They both shook their heads. "Only heard a lot of shots. The others said that they found some kids locked in the PAC, but no shooter," said Jerry. Joji looked around, "then they must be in one spot. The west wing. Near the gym."

"Do we know how many there are?" asked Karma.

"It's hard to say. But there's more than one and I hear reports from outside that our other boys have seen one male and one female. Both in their teens. We can't say if they're all that there is but by the sounds of the gunfire, I would say that it is two people constantly loading and reloading."

Jerry shook his head, "If there's two of them, why have both of them holding out in the western wing of the building when they could do a shitload of damage by separating? Besides, the western wing has got to be just about empty."

"ALEX IS THERE!" shouted Joji.

The two looked stunned. "Are you sure?" asked Karma.

Joji nodded.

Karma smiled, holding up his rifle, he said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Joji smiled back. Karma patted his shoulder, "Alex is no dummy and he is no coward. I'm sure he's fine."

"Alright," said Jojo reassuming his authoritative voice, "I want you and Jerry to go round the hallway down to your right. I'll go down the left. We meet in the gym. Be fucking careful 'cause they got to be there."

"You're going alone?" asked Karma gravely.

"Yea…come one, let's go."

They all hunkered down, hands pressed against their ears, as the volleys continued to burst outside. The shooter was defiantly in the locker room now. The bullets loudly clanged as they struck the rows of meta;; lockers. Some had pieces of their clothing stuffed in their mouths to prevent themselves from bursting out crying; streams of tears gushed down their faces.

The sounds got louder.

Sometimes, between the barrages, the shooter would stop to slam his fists against the lockers, or kick them, as he laughed. His laughter was so uncontrollable it was a wonder, they thought, how he could keep his gun up.

BOOM!

The room shook. Alex's ears rung. A bomb had gone off.

Fighting their intense instinct to scream, they all squirmed in their positions.

The gunfire sounded again. Alex pressed the right side of his face down to the ground; bits of dirt entered his mouth. The gunfire seemed to be increasing in speed. The terrible echo of the bullets crashing into the metal lockers intensified. Suddenly, a bullet pierced through the upper left corner of the office window, causing the glass on the upper half of the window to shatter and fall on to those below. Alex tried to press his face against the hard, cold floor even further, causing his teeth to draw blood from his inner mouth.

Then there was silence. A delayed silence.

Slowly, Alex turned his head around to see what was happening. Mark, pieces of glass on his head and long ears, put his head to the window. He then turned and signaled Ralph, Ron, and Slug to come over. Then the cocker spaniel forced the door open, pressing the hand which held the gun against the door in order to keep it silent. Luke peeked his head out the door. Then he stood up, gripping the revolver in his hand, and walked out of the room. Ralph, Ron, and Slug followed. Mark then signaled the three to go to the right as he went to the left, and they did so.

The silence that eerily continued accelerated the anxiety of everyone in the room.

Alex was suddenly startled by a vibration in his pants. It was his phone. He took it out and saw on the screen: _5 New Messages from Joji_. He quickly snapped the lid of his phone up. The service was terrible in the coach's room, so he must have just gotten a signal. The first four message were the same: _Where are you?_

But when he scrolled down the last one, a stock went through his body: _I'm coming for you!_

Suddenly, shots rang out, echoing down the rows of lockers.

What followed was the sound screaming and rumbling. The familiar hysterical laughing of the shooter turned to screaming and ganging preceding puffs of punches smacking his body.

"LUKE NOW!" screamed the voice of Mark.

Luke clapped his hands and everybody sprung to their feet. Alex followed the mass out the door and into the locker room. The entire room was riddled with bullet holes. The lockers were all bent and twisted. As they paced row after row heading toward the gym, the group slowed when they passed one particular row: it was the row were Mark, Ralph, Ron, and Slug were pounding the shooter. As the rest of the group ran past, Alex stopped to stare at the four. The shooter was a thin, brownish cat wearing a long black trench coach that looked rather ridiculous on him considering its large disproportion to his body. Alex's glance caught something else. The revolver lay on the ground on the other side of the locker row. Also on that on other side was the doorway that led to the first floor hall. Alex then looked down to see that he was still clutching onto his phone, screen still up with the Joji's message displayed. Alex looked at the revolver again and then back at the door.

"THE FUCK YOU STARING AT?" shouted Mark, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

But Alex only locked his eyes on the revolver once more.

"ALEX!"

He could hear Luke's voice behind him. Suddenly, another volley of gunfire sounded. This time coming from beyond the doorway on the other side of the row. Alex dashed for the revolver, swiftly snatching it up off the ground as he headed for the doorway.

"ALEX! ALEX!"


	23. Chapter 23: The Intersection

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Intersection

As he neared the western portion of the building, Joji's nostrils stung with the ever intensifying smell of burned plastic. He squinted his eyes as he slowly made his way down the hall. The hallways became increasingly misty from the smoke left behind by bombs. The rows of lockers were lighted with trails of bullet holes. Some of the bullets hit the lights on the hall ceiling, causing sparks to flow down to the floor with a crackling sound; but eerily, it was otherwise quiet.

Joji pressed the butt of his black shotgun tightly against his shoulder, his head flush with the barrel and both eyes opened. The hallway before him seemed to stretch on forever, its end out of sight as it was obscured by the haze mist and the blurriness of Joji's dry eyes.

_Another corner_.

Joji's heart pounded harder, his knees wearier, as he approached an upcoming intersection. Nearing the corner, he pressed his body against the wall, as if to absorb himself into it. He bended his head as far as he could without losing balance toward the corner, trying to listen for the slightest of sound that would give away that presence of an assailant. There was silence (except for the distant crackling of the electrically current).

Joji rotated his body until his back was pressed against the wall, gripping his shotgun vertically parallel to his body. He raised his eyes to the white ceiling, his mouth trembling as he quietly counted

"One…Two…"

Then without a moment's hesitation, he sprung his body off the wall and threw himself toward the intersection, instantly pointing his gun right down the darkened enjoining hallway. There was nothing.

The hallway was dark as there did not appear to be operating lights running through it. There was, however, light coming from another hallway intersecting on the other end. Joji stepped backward, allowing his gun to lower a few inches. He turned his head to the right and then to the left, looking down and up the hallway he had been trailing. Then he looked back down the short, darkened hall and toward the illuminated intersection at the end.

Suddenly, the rapid firing of a repeater piercingly echoed down the halls. Joji shoved the butt of the gun against his shoulder and sprung to his left and right. The sound was coming from the other side of the dark hallway in front of him. Joji dashed into the hall, pressing himself against the right side wall, sliding against it as he slowly approached the other side. A sign in the corner of his eye caught attention. It was an arrow pointing down the hall with a caption: _Gymnasium_.

_ALEX!_

Joji leaped from the wall, his shotgun poised forward, and dashed toward the upcoming intersection on the other side.

He noticed a disturbance at the end of the hall. A hazy vibration companied by the screeching sound of bullets hitting metal. As he got closer, it became clear that at the end of the hall was a row of lockers that were shaking. And as he got even closer, he realized that the tremors were coming from a barrage of bullets striking the thin aluminum. Joji swiftly halted himself halfway down the hall as a shadowy figure stepped into intersection. It was that of a short, thin cat, holding a linier object horizontally across its body. As the light settled on the cat, Joji could see clearly from his side of the barrel that the cat was female, with pure white fur that was decked in a black trench coat. Her eyes glowed in the dark shadows from the hall cascading on her face. Seeing her muted all sound in Joji's ears; he could not tell if her volley had ended because all he had his eyes locked on was her face. Her mouth was moving; _is she laughing or saying something_? She was very young, very beautiful, and strangely very familiar.

The silence to Joji's ears was swiftly ended with the sound of another volley (or maybe the same volley) entering the hallways. Puffs of powder sprung from the left wall, coming in rapid repetition towards Joji. Almost by impulse, Joji fell to his knees, still marking the young female cat with the end of his barrel.

Joji trigged to squeeze, but his aim ceased with the feeling of sharp, excruciating pain shooting up his left arm. He fell backward, firing his gun up into the air, causing debris from the shingles on the ceiling to come tumbling down. His back struck the floor. Joji grasped his arm. Blood gushed onto his right hand. He had been hit. But the volley ended, and the only sound that echoed down the dark hall now was his wailing in pain. Joji slide his body across the floor, prompting his back against the right wall. He lifted his eyes to see the cat slowly moving toward him, the end barrel of her fully automatic settling on him. She began to hum aloud an eerily recognizable tune. It was the old nursery rhyme: _Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?_

"FUCK YOU!" Joji screamed out, his eyes filling with tears. All he could do now was sit there, his blood painting his left arm and right hand, and wait to for the pain of a hundred rounds of lead to piece through his flesh and fill his body. But Joji refused to close his eyes, locking them with those of the young female killer that glowed with even more intensity as she moved further into the dark hallway. In them was no sense of soul, compassion, fear, or compromise: just joy…frightfully determined joy. Standing only a few feet from the downed Shepkita, but out of the zone of his reach, she abruptly stopped humming. The silence that followed was almost piercing as the two exchanged looked of domination and anticipation. Her insanely cold eyes rapidly flickered.

"HEY!" screamed the voice most distinct to Joji coming from the end of the hall.

_NOOOOOOOOO!_

A darkened image of Alex manifested in the glow of the intersection, a small revolver held up with his right hand with an untrained grip.

"ALEX! GET THE FUCK…"

But almost instantaneously from Alex's call, the female carelessly let her gun burst with fire, the bullets missing Joji's head by only a few inches above, as she swung her barrage around and toward the intersection. Joji should hear the faint sound of a few shots coming from the revolver before he saw Alex fall to the ground.

"ALEX!"

Joji fell forward, the end of his face smacking against the concrete floor as his eyes captivated the sight of the young Dalmatian lying motionlessly in the middle of the intersection. Now his eyes gushed more than his bleeding arm. His throat swollen to near strangulation.

The cat resumed her humming of the old nursery tune.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU FUCKING CUNT! YOU FUCKING…"

Joji head jerked as he let out his litany of cursing and swearing but still keeping his eyes unconditionally fixed on the body of Alex until the cat's feet stepped in front of him. Joji looked up to the laughing cat, whose laugh went unheard in Joji's ears, notwithstanding that he was screaming every curse at her in louder intonation (though none of them satisfied him in offense or intensity). None fazed her as she lifted her barrel to his face, only inches away. Joji finally went quiet, and closed his eyes. He waited.

_I'm going for you, Alex_…

Suddenly, the sound of a burst of fire rang in Joji's ears as his body contracted, ready to absorb the blow.

But his body remained numb, except from the irritating ring in Joji's ear. Joji wondered, in his fetal position, if his death was instantaneous.

Suddenly, he heard the punt of something fall to the ground. He forced his eyes open, revealing the bright light from the end of the hall being half obstructed by the object lying in front of him. As his eyes adjusted, he made out the eyes of the cat, starting lifelessly at him.

Joji slowly picked himself up. When his eyes parted from those of the corpse of the cat, he noticed the darkened shape of a tall, young, grey wolf standing in front of him.

"Reis," muttered Joji, his throat still swelled. Reis did not look at Joji, or at the cat on the ground. He just stood there, as if frozen in place, his eyes fixed forward, as if grilling an invisible presence. His face was pale, his tranquil eyes glistened in the light, appearing like glass, but his body was not motionless as the shotgun in his hands trembled and his head quivered. The dark gray fur on his hands and face were covered in spots of blood, spewed onto him by the close range shot. His uniform was also stained by dark smudges.

Joji balanced himself on his feet as best he could; the smell of sulfur and blood made him woozy. With all the strength he head in his left arm, he gently lowered Reis's shotgun for him.

"Kid, calm down…"

Suddenly, the sound of an incoming transmission resonated through the hall, causing Joji to quickly duck his head down. Dragging against the floor must have turned up the volume on the radio to the maximum.

"_Gunman in custody. Repeat. Gunman in custody_."

Joji drew the microphone and shouted into it.

"GUNMAN DOWN! GUNMAN DOWN! WE GOT A KID HERE IN BAD CONDITION! HURRY!"


	24. Chapter 24: Emergence

Chapter Twenty-Four: Emergence

The doorway from the gym leading to the outside was open, but no one could see beyond it considering how smoky it was. Apparently, several bombs were set off in the gym which burned up some of the old wood and the smoke poured through and out of the gym. Yet, all the students who were once crammed in the coach's office made it out and the firefighters managed to extinguish the flames. Now there was stillness. The police officers stood behind their police car doors, grasping their guns to the ready as they eyed the obstructed doorway. Firefighters and medics could only look on with grime anticipation. By now, a small group of reporters congregated behind the emergency response agents. They wiped their bows in the heat of the sun as their eyes searched for the slightest of movements as they tried to steady their cameras and recorders with determination as they swerved back and forth and side to side from the irritation of holding them in place for hours.

About twenty minutes prior, Joji was heard screaming over his transmission that a gunman had been shot as well as another student in a hall adjacent to the gym. Almost immediately, two paramedics ran into the building through the gym, even though the fires were still burning and there was still no verification that the shooter shot was the last shooter in the building. Still, they took the risk. No other word was heard from Joji, the other officers in the building, or even the paramedics. With the fires put out, the sounds of volleys and explosions ceased, and silence that befell the area (except for the hum of the hovering copter), all those presently surrounding the building could do was wait. Wait for _anything_.

Suddenly, a dark figure materialized behind the smoke. The officers steadily raised their guns and the reporters slowly began to back off. As the shape morphed and became more definitive, it had become the silhouette of multiple bodies. Finally, the two paramedics burst out of the haze, swiftly rolling an orange stretcher that contained a young Dalmatian wrapped in white sheets and wearing a breathing apparatus. In response, a handful of other medics came rushing over to their comrades. Then the stature of a few more bodies appeared behind the smoke, emerging as those of Liam, Jerry, Karma, Joji, and Reis.

Karma and Jerry helped to steady Joji as he walked, his arms stretched around both of them. On Joji's left arm was a piece of bloody fabric that served as a temporary bandage. He gazed at Alex, both sides of his gray cheeks darkened with lines of tears as he watched the stretcher lifted clumsily into the ambulance. Joji tried to increase his pace but he was held back by Karma.

"Easy Joji…easy…"

A couple of paramedics came over to Joji and led him over to another ambulance that was parked on the grass. Joji refused to go to the hospital and would only accept a new bandage. As he sat on the back of the ambulance, and as a medic applied the new bandage to his left arm, Reis and Karma stood to Joji's right. Joji looked up at the two of them, first at Karma whose troubled green eyes, which Joji had always thought looked sort of like his brother's, gazed on him apprehensively. Joji trembled as his tired mouth tried to make words, "K…Karma, I think that it'd be good for you to know…that…Massak is alright…I...I saw him earlier…"

Karma placed his hand on Joji's right shoulder, "You need some rest, Joji, why don't you…"

Joji did not listen to what Karma was saying; instead he looked at Reis, who only stared at back at him with unfeeling, cold, eyes. They almost went so far as to send a chill down Joji's spin.

"Reis…buddy…my friend," spoke Joji, strangely almost blissfully under his strained voice, "We'd better get back before someone else does…I mean…to the station…"


	25. Chapter 25: A Needed Calm

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Needed Calm

Joji and Reis entered Joji's dark office. The blinds were down but open about a fourth of the way, allowing thin, separate rays of sun light to cascade through the room. Joji went over to his desk and opened the squeaky metal drawer toward the bottom. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and placed it on the desk and then took out two shot glasses which he placed next to the bottle. Then, out of his front jacket pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and threw it on the desk along with a lighter that he had in his pants pocket. He took one cigarette out of the pack and placed it between his pointy gray ears. Joji unscrewed the lid, put the bottle to his lips, and took three gulps of the liquid and then pulled it away to gasp for air. He then poured the whiskey into the two shot glass and lifted one up, presenting it to Reis.

"You wanna shot?"

Reis started at the shot glass. He hated hard liquor. But he couldn't bring himself to shake his head.

"Come on. It'll calm you down."

Reis slowly took the glass from Joji, who gave a faint smile. "Wait for me," said Joji as he poured the second glass. Reis squeezed the glass with enough force that he thought he could crush it. As Joji raised the glass to his lips, Reis poured the liquid down his throat. It had a familiar bitter taste that burned his unhardened mouth and throat as it proceeded downward. Reis began to hack outrageously, to the point that he found himself leaning against Joji's desk and coughing to the floor.

"Easy there," Joji chuckled, "guess it's not your taste."

Still coughing, Reis shook his head. Joji smiled as he poured himself another glass, "Me…I could do this all day…" he took another shot. Then Joji took the cigarette from his ear, put it in his mouth, and lit it, and inhaled to stoke the fire. Still leaning over the side of the desk, Reis looked up to see Joji now presenting the same cigarette. Again, Reis shoot his head.

"Come on, Reis. Just one puff. You'll need it."

Reis took the cigarette and putvit to his lips. Reis had never tried smoking before, so he was not accustomed to the method of first the smoke into the mouth and then inhaling. So he inhaled the cigarette right away, which burned his throat. Again, he started hacking all over the office.

"I take you're not going to finish that…" said Joji. Reis handed the cigarette back Joji, who put it in his mouth and began to blow smoke all throughout the office.

"I try not to smoke in here. But you gotta understand, right…" said Joji with a whimper. The subsequent silence was abruptly broken by a knock at the door.

"Yea."

Jerry walked in.

Joji held his cigarette close to his mouth, and did not look at Jerry when he asked, "What's the word."

Jerry stepped forward, grasping a bundle of papers in his hand, "We ran a check on the kid downstairs, his name is Donald Ferguson. Turns out he was a senior over at Mayfield. And…" Jerry looked at Reis cautiously, "and the girl's name was Natalie Hartman. She's from quite a ways away and has been missing since the beginning of summer. Her…parents have been looking for her and…"

"-We've seen them before," snapped Joji still looking at Reis who was now leaning against the side of the wall, head lowered and his piercing eyes staring straight forward aimlessly, "we saw them when we picked Lighthorn up a few months ago. They were with him."

Joji took an extended drag of his cigarette, "How…" the smoke went down the wrong pipe and he belched out a cough before he could continue, "…how many did we lose?"

Jerry moved his old, hazy eyes from side to side searchingly. Finally, he muttered out, "Forty-seven wounded. Twenty-three of them in critical condition. But…none dead…that's the current report."

Joji nodded as he held his cigarette in place with his index and middle finger, staring at the streams of fumes and they ascended. "I guess Alex is one of them," he said, "…I mean…uh…I mean…you know…in critical condition…"

Jerry placed his hand on Joji's shoulder, "Go home, Joji. We can take care of things around here."

Joji paid him no attention, he only continued to stare at the red flames and the grey fumes. Then he looked at Jerry, "Where're the confessions?" Jerry looked at him with confusion, but quickly recollected what Joji was talking about.  
"Oh…the papers? I think Karen's got them."

"Good. Please bring me one."

Jerry said nothing, but immediately walked out of the office. Joji stirred. He got up from his desk and walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room, to the left of the door. He pulled open the drawer and, without taking a second to scuffle through the files, pulled a pile of papers about half a foot thick. Then he dropped them on his desk and looked at Reis.

"Okay. Time to roll."

Reis pushed himself off the wall and back onto his feet as he prepared to head to the door.

"Wait for me outside, I gotta make a phone call."

Reis nodded and quietly shut the door behind him. Reis's eyes ached a little from the bright hallway. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone: 58 missed calls.

_Fuck! _

Reis flipped his phone open and placed his thumb on the call button. He hesitated, but after taking a deep breath, he pressed the button and gentle placed the phone to his ear. There was silence for a good ten seconds.

"_We're sorry but the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please_…"  
Reis's heart sank as he clapped his phone closed again and dropped it in his pocket before falling backward against the closed door.

Joji hacked up a little as he slugged down a more whiskey. Wiping his lips, he picked up the phone, dialed a number, and slowly placed the phone to his ear. The purr of the ringing on the other side began.

Ring...Ring…

_Come on_…

Ring…Ring…

_I know you're there_…

Ring…

_Please be there_…

"Hey, this is August, can't come to the phone right now but please leave…"

Joji let the phone slide out of his hands and fall onto the deck.


	26. Chapter 26: Time to Roll

Chapter Twenty-Six: Time to Roll

The two walked down the florescent lite hall and into the common office area. When they entered, the fifty officers in the room all looked up. Some were sitting at or on their desks. Some were huddled into corners conversing with each other. The rest were just leaning up against walls, fixed on the windows, or staring at their cups filled with water or coffee, though not taking a single sip.

Joji eyed the room, glancing over every cop there before fixing his eyes on Jerry who was walking up the aisle. Jerry was holding a single piece of paper in his hands, gently gripping it between his thumb and index finger, ensuring that it did not wrinkle. He handed it to Joji who treated it with reverence to its fragile condition.

"Karen!" called Joji. Karen, a young red fox with long red hair who was the Department Secretary, came walking over.

"Take the papers on my desk and give them to Judge Shirk. Immediately."

Karen took and hurried out of the office.

Then Joji again gazed at the other officers staring at him. The younger, newer officers, with their bright eyes, gave a look of anticipation, of urgency, like a lost child waiting for the pending guidance of a parent, read to jump at the word. The older officers also gave a look of anticipation, but that of a cautious curiosity.

_That boy better not do anything fucking stupid_…

But all anyone got from the young Sherriff was a sinister glance and a nod before he disappeared behind the metal door that led to the stairwell going down, together with the young wolf and the old Great Dane.

The trotting of their stomping feet echoed through the stairwell. The white walls reflected the florescent lights above, making the stairway shine like a hospital room. They spoke not a word as they descended the concrete steps with the metal railing that was painted a reddish brown. When they reached the door at the end of the stairwell, which was painted to match the railings, Joji forced it open. The three entered a single hallway; one that was only led to a single room at the end: the only cell in the department building. Like the stairway, the hall was painted a shining, reflective white, and its narrowness and symmetry made it give off an eerie, canny façade. But the purity of the place was interrupted by a black shape standing right in front of the thick, heavy, reddish door of the cell.

It was Salina, posing with at her arms to her hips, and grilling the three of them with her determined, piercing yellow eyes. Joji locked glares with the black cat before he started for the door. As he approached, Salina walked with stubborn bearing toward him. Before they could collide with each other, they both stopped dead in their tracks, like two opposing forces canceling each other out, ceasing their motions only a few inches away from the tips of their noses.

"Get out of my way, Salina," scolded Joji, emphasizing each word in slow procession. Salina only stared back with an arrogant, cold gaze.

"Joji…" said she with a sharp whisper, giving the anticipation of an eruption, "…This is No Time FOR VENGENGE!" The anger in her voice evolved in chronological order of each word in her sentence.

Joji trusted himself forward a bit, breaking his eye contact with Salina. "I'll only ask you once more before I hold you in contempt for obstructing justice."

Salina did not budge from her position. Instead, she threw up her arms, placing both hands on the narrow walls.

"Don't you think you can order me around, Joji. As much as you can hide your weaknesses in your physique, torture is not justice and I will not move!"

"Then I guess it's good that Carol is out of town today. The word of three of us against yours." Then Joji raised his head to the door only three yards down from where he and Salina were standing. With both of his broad arms, he pushed aside Salina's thin, right arm, creating a wide enough gap to budge right past her.

Salina swiftly retracted her arm, as if in burning disgust to have even made contact with the hefty, gray Shepkita.

"SKREW YOU, JOJI!"

Joji, not bothering to look back, only smiled and said arrogantly, "You did, you black pussy cat…"

As Salina wined her body in preparation to charge at Joji, she found herself unable to move. She discovered the broad, dark gray arms of a muscular wolf wrapped around her upper body. Reis lifted her up slightly and with ease rotated her around to the other side of where he and Jerry were standing before he placed her down. It happened so quick that Salina had not the chance to kick, or even scream. Now she found herself behind a barricade two large canine cops. She looked at Reis, "Reis, please…" she raised her hand to his chest, "…please stop him…"

Reis grabbed ahold of Salina's arm, stopping them before they could reach his torso. He squeezed her slender arm with his immense hand, ensuring that it would not move a centimeter without his direction. A crushing pain was sent through Salina's arm and though her body. Though she tried to conceal her agony, she could not help but let out a few paints, as she was bent slowly toward the ground. Salina raised her eyes to Reis's. Looking for the slightest sign of empathy, she was distraught, and disturbed, that Reis's eyes appeared glass like, without depth, as his irises were very narrow (lightly the result of all the light in the room). Finally, Reis let go of Salina's arm, and an instant wave of relief ran over her. As she straightened herself up, she placed her hand on her hurting arms, still looking at Reis, trying to extract the least bit of pity. But she was met with none. She turned to the old Great Dane, who shook his head sadly, but turned away and looked the other direction.

Slowly, Salina backed up to the door, her and Reis still exchanging cold stares.

"You bastards!" was all she said before charging out the door to the stairwell.

Joji placed his hand on the steal lever to open the thick, metal cell door. He was now close enough to hear inside. He could hear the young cat jumping around the cell as he screamed and laughed.

_Yea…He's full of it…_

He then pushed the lever down, opened the door, and walked in.

Reis leaned up against the wall and that is where he stayed for two full hours. Jerry eventually left him, and he was alone in the bright, white hall with his hands against face.

The sounds from inside the cell were now silent. Finally, out came Joji, still gently holding the confession paper in his hand. He closed the door behind him and calmly moved toward Reis. Reis stood up straight as Joji approached. Then Joji he put his hand on Reis's shoulder and led him back to the door of the stairwell.


	27. Chapter 27: Due Process

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Due Process

The only light in the court room was the orange sunlight that came from the high windows which only extended a few feet from the ceiling. The sunlight shined in straight, directional rays which illuminated billions of particles of floating dust that whirled around in a fray. The quick procession of twenty young police officers into the room gave Judge Shirk only a few minutes to prepare, which only allowed him enough time to get as far as taking his seat behind the bench with Joji's stack of papers right in front of him. Judge Shirk was a short, heavy beaver with almost comical bucked front teeth sticking out of puffy checks that seemed to squeeze against his eyes. It was hard not to sympathize for him, as he couldn't manage to climb onto his high chair without a puff or a pant. His heavy breathing, which he did his best to control, made it evident that he was succumbed with an inconvenient obligation that required him to jump (his least favorite body activity) into action.

Though Joji's body would most certainly tower over this beaver in ordinary circumstances, he humbled himself in the face of the Judge's now heightened vantage point. The beaver seemed to take some pleasure in this, as he proudly pulled out his spectacles and placed them on the ridges of his swollen upper checks, bending down slightly in a curious squint as if to analyze a microscopic organism.

"You better enlighten me, Sheriff, on why you think you have the right to barge into my court room, disrupt daily proceedings, and force my fat ass down here."

Joji remained poised, "With all respect intended, your honor, I think that present circumstances require an urgent response."

The Judge ran his wide fingers through the stack of papers before him.

"How many of these are there?" he asked scornfully.

"Fifty total," said Joji practically.

The Judge looked back up.

"You mean to tell me that you think it's right to storm in here with your kids and demand me to approve fifty search warrants because of a recent tragedy? Haven't we gone through enough today?"

"Your honor…"

"-You know how this works, Sheriff. It takes me at least an hour to go over one of these and approve it. You expect me to approve fifty in an instant?"

"Your honor," said Joji waving his right hand reassuringly, "They're all linked to common evidence. Enough to put all of them under probable cause at once."

The Judge readjusted his glasses as he leaned a little more forward, "What evidence?"

Joji pulled out a small piece of paper that looked like a receipt. "Our lab results show that both shooters were filled with Bristol." The Judge took the paper and examined it.

Joji than pulled out another piece of paper, "And here we have a signed confession by Donald Ferguson, stating that he and Natalie Hartman were forcefully drugged and, presumably, placed at the school loaded with fully automatic weapons. He could not identify exactly who did this, but he did recognize them as agents of a group running drugs through the county and who operate out of the fifty locations identified in those warrants. This testimony lines up with the information that we've been collecting for months on these facilities through our investigator. That information is included in those warrants. If we are to…"

Judge Shirk slammed his hand down on the bench, "So you've barged in on me to make frivolous claims whose only binding support comes from a junked out fu…KILLER who would say anything to save himself from the death penalty and possibly even UNDER DURESS FROM YOU!"

Joji remained quiet for a few seconds as to make sure the Judge was finished; then he placed his hand on the bench and lifted himself upward a little, standing almost on the claws on his feet.

"I've seen what this drug can do…"

The Judge rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm sure you have…"

"I was a common method in New Orleans, your honor. They used Bristol to drug all kinds of people and leave them in public places with weapons for them unload. It was efficient. You got to spread fear, injure or kill a mass of people, and the perpetrators would be untraceable because these people would often end up dead one way or another."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Who would do this?"

Joji leaned a little more forward,

"The Black Paw…"

The Judge threw up his arms, "For God's sake, Joji! Your reputation precedes you with your…_delusional_ accusations of…"

"WAS IT _DELUSIONAL_ WHEN CALMONTE LIGHTHORN SHOWED UP IN THIS TOWN?"

The Judge leaned back stunned and silenced. Joji lowered his eyes in modesty.

"Forgive me, our honor. But let's look at things _objectively_. For past few months, we've had eight people gutted, quartered, snipped, or burned with homemade napalm, which was just used in the school. Scare tactics right out of the Black Paw's handbook; even if on a smaller scale. And Calmonte Lighthorn himself shows up, after almost ten years of being incognito. And now we have two teens that were drugged with Bristol, placed at a school and…unloaded on our kids. Mine included…"

The Judge's glaring face evolved into one of stern curiosity, "You have a kid?"

Joji nodded, "Yea. I'm his guardian… I guess I failed at that too…he's in the hospital…" Joji began to choke up a little, but he gathered his strength to look with cold eyes on the Judge "…That could've been your kid…It still could be if nothing is done." Joji prostrated himself almost as if he were kneeling. He continued, "Your honor, if it's not the Black Paw, then the evidence at least supports that the old gang has a new imitator. But either way I think you'd have a much better case that these events are interconnected than coincidental."

Judge Shirk said nothing, but now his face was blank, manifesting no revealing expression as he leaned it against his hand. Joji did not hesitate to go on, "If I'm wrong, then all this would be a waste of time. Thousands of taxpayer dollars spent on a dead end. Hundreds of hours of investigation meaningless. Dozens of victims dishonored. And a people realizing that they should have sent this young, hot-headed dog to therapy and not the Sheriff's office. If I'm wrong your honor…I will resign as Sheriff…"

The Judge moved his hand away from his face in surprise. Reis felt a sinking in his chest.

"…But if I'm _right_…what happens when nothing is done? What happens when something like this happens again, and soon? What happens then? More dead children. More destroyed property. Not to mention a failed system of law enforcement."

Finally, Joji stepped away from the bench, and straightened himself up; fists at his sides and neck stiff. "And when we fail the people...well…we're _both_ facing an election this November."

The Judge was still for a few seconds, and then he placed his hand on the end of the bench and slowly drew himself forward. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes. But to stop this, we need to go _now_."

The Judge slightly bated his head to the side, signaling for Joji to come closer. Joji steeped closer so that he would not have to lean against the bench again. As the Judge pulled himself forward even further, his head knocked against the justice scale that was placed on the desk to his right, making it wobble from side to side.

"Dammit," exclaimed the Judge quietly as he scurried to fix it, but the balance was already too far off for a quick repair. He looked at Joji in the eyes again, only a little more than a foot away.

"You'd better be right. Because I am not taking any responsibility if you're wrong."

With that, the Judge, taking his smooth, black pen that shined from the rays of sunlight, began to scratch his signature on each warrant.

"You'll have to wait a minute, Sheriff."


	28. Chapter 28: Reunion

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Reunion 

8:56pm

Reis's body was sour. The feeling of thick plastic against his back, cool metal under his arms, and inability to sit back in the chair he was sitting in, that was bolted against the wall, was the only thing keeping him awake. He laid his head backward against the cold wall, eyes half open, slowly taking in each breath as he stared at the dark ceiling. The hospital's lobby was an unwelcoming, confined place. Reis figured it was this way to discourage people from sleeping through the night there so that they could be near their loved one if something happened; it certainly wasn't going to allow him to sleep. Joji suggested that he go home, but he refused. How could be alone now? Or ever again? He knew very well who would come to visit him in the dark of night as he tried to force himself to sleep. It would be the apparition of a young female cat, with bright eyes that would turn pale, and silky white fur that would become stained red. Twenty-four hours ago…she was filled with life. Probably making love to her boyfriend, resting her head against his chest, listening to his breath and heart as they drifted off together. He might have told her that things would always be like this. No school, no parents, no work…just each other. They…_she_…completely unaware of what awaited them a few hours later; and through no fault of their own, only that they stuck themselves with the wrong crowd. Those who they thought were their friends hauling them into a van, pressing a needle into each of their arms and letting them plunge into oblivion while they drove them to the school.

_I wonder if she fought back? _

Reis ran his hands past his face and against his ears, pulling his eye lids up. Having regained some of his sight, he stared at the T.V. hanging from the wall. The gray and blue lights shining from the screen filled the dark room with an eerie glow. But this was not the only light that penetrated the lobby; to the right of the room is where the hall of patients' rooms began. The door to the first room was open; yellow light rayed out of it. From where he was sitting, Reis could see the bottom half of a hospital bed, which was occupied. Sitting on a stool beside the bed was Joji, gazing in devastatingly at the bed's occupant. Reis turned his head back to the T.V.; all he needed to know was that Joji was still there, he did not need to see anything more. The female otter, Amy Schaffer, was on the screen again. She had been covering whole day; apparently, she got a national screening since many nationwide networks could not get to the event in time, so they feed off the local reports. _She'll probably get job offer with a major network_, Reis thought to himself.

"_It's now the top of the hour. For those of you just joining us, we will recap the day's events. Tragedy strikes Chemung County today as early this morning two teenaged felines entered Mayfield High School, armed with fully automatic rifles, and began a massacre that lasted for almost two hour. The shooting was ended thanks to a daring rescue by Chemung County Police, led by Sheriff Joji Barkin himself, as well as a fearless apprehension of one of the shooters by a group of students. The other shooter is reported to be dead_…"

Reis leaned forward, sinking his face in his hands. He wished he had the strength to get up and turn the damn T.V. off.

"_The Chemung County Police Department is not yet releasing the names of the shooters. But it has stated that tests on the shooter who is now in custody, as well as the autopsy of the dead shooter, show that both had high quantities of Bristol in their systems, a rare but extremely powerful hallucinogenic stimulant."_

Reis shook his head as it rested in his hands.

"_At 4pm today, at a press conference, Sheriff Barkin stated that a confession given by the shooter now in custody allowed for the department to obtain enough warrants to search dozens of properties within the county allegedly used for the development of Bristol_. 'A few hours ago, we obtained warrants to search fifty premises within this county. Of the fifty, we've had forty-one affirmative hits. All of which were being used for the production of Bristol as well as other drugs. We also uncovered stock piles of illegal weapons, false identifications, and over two million in cash. In the process, we've arrested over twenty-five suspects, a few of which have confessed to have known of a plan to attack the school today.' _Sheriff Joji also gave a sincere, tearful word of sympathy to the families of the victims of today's tragedy_. 'As…as a guardian who has a child in the hospital right now, fighting for his life…I know your suffering. Today I failed in my oath to ensure security for you and yours. But we've taken immediate action…and we've prevailed. There is still a lot to do but...all you can do now is hope…pray. But I promise you that you can with peace of mind that those…_all_ of those responsible for this unspeakable tragedy have been brought to justice.' _As of now, there were forty-seven students injured in today's shooting. Nineteen of them are still in critical condition_."

Reis looked back over to Joji, who was stroking his hand against the covered legs of the person in the bed. It was strange to look at him with his disembodied voice sounding throughout the room.

_If only the news could get half of it_.

The day's events played through Reis's mind like a projector. As soon as they got all the warrants signed by Judge Shirk, Joji dispersed them among teams of officers. The warrants took the department to all corners of the county. Joji and Reis hit four places. The first was a shabby country house where they pounded through the door and a young woman came running out of the hall covering her naked body with a bed comforter. She was followed by a young, scruffy leopard who tried to jump out the window on the first floor, but Reis tackled him before he could go through the glass. In the cellar, they found dope and unregistered guns, but the key find were papers that were casually stored in the drawer of an old, broken wooden desk that contained the logistics of drug operations, including storage facilities.

The next place they hit was an abandoned warehouse, where they found a sizable lab; all over there were needles, Bunsen burners, and traces of Bristol. After that, they cleared out an old motel where they discovered of weapons and more Bristol.

However, the last place was their only negative search: it was the apartment of Calmonte Lighthorn. The apartment was located in Maine, an old county village on the edge of the county. The small conglomerate of buildings on a single strip of road, which made up the village's main street, contained a few upstairs flats; Lighthorn's being one above a small pawn shop. The apartment had brick walls, the windows were cracked, and the floor had no carpet or tile, only planks of old wood. There was no one in the apartment. The two began by pulling the drawers out of a metal desk located beside the window and emptying them out. Reis tore up the bed as Joji flipped through the books on a small bookshelf at the iron foot of the bed, throwing each one down one at a time. They pried through the chipped cupboards above and below the rusty stove. They even stomped on the planks of the floor as to search for openings. All they could find of interest was an old photograph of Lighthorn standing with a group of others; Joji's father was included in the picture.

Nothing. Not a hint of criminal activity. Any at all. Not the slightest connection. All Joji could do was stomp his foot against the floor once more as he threw the picture to the wall, shattering it into smithereens.

Reis rubbed his eyes again and looked back to the bright beckon coming from the open hospital room. Joji was still caressing the blankets one gentle stroke after another. The tears in his eyes shined within the bright yellow light.

Joji looked at the young Dalmatine laying before him. He was as motionless as a corpse; he had been uncurious since that morning. Although his blankets would slowly rise up and down with each breathe, the mask strapped to this face shielded the sound of him breathing. That troubled Joji greatly. There were times, though Alex never knew of it as far as Joji knew, that Joji couldn't help but sneak into Alex's room in the middle of the night while he slept to make sure that he was still breathing. The soothing sound of him inhaling and exhaling with easing rhythm was enough to reassure Joji for the night. Joji knew that it was silly, but there were times when the feeling of responsibility, and intense need, was enough to force him to do it regularly. But now, no matter how close he put his ear to the boy's covered muzzled, there was not a sound. The only sound the signaled Alex's life now came from the mechanical beeping of the respirator.

Joji grasped Alex's purple jacket in his hands. A young otter identifying himself as Luke, and a friend of Alex's, stopped by earlier to drop it off. The kid did so with an overbearing look of guilt on his face_._

_I am so sorry…I am so…so…_

Joji rose from his stool, letting the jacket fall to the ground. The hours sitting on it made themselves known as a wave of soreness crept up Joji's back. He prostrated his face over Alex's, almost touching the inner edges of his left ears with his soft nose.

"Alex…I am so sorry…"

A sense of redundancy befell Joji. He had said that same thing to him over and over, probably more than a hundred times over the past few hours. He gazed at the youth's closed eyes; what he would give to see his blue irises again or at least the lips move in the slightest. Joji looked back at the door to see if anyone was there, but all he could see was Reis leaning his large body against the wall in the lobby as he sat on a plastic chair. There were no doctors or nurses. They had told him not to move Alex, but the hours sitting there, with all his emotions confined to that one stool, made his impatience run wild. He looked back down at Alex, who looked ever so peaceful, and wrapped his arms around the Dalmatian's small head, gripping him with an embrace that Joji had to seriously control as he did not want to disturb the mask, or hurt Alex's head. He ran his nose between Alex's ears, kissing him on the top of his forehead.

"You were so brave…so brave…you saved my life…"

Joji's tears finally fell on Alex's head.

"Please Alex…please…don't you…" Joji could not finish, instead he broke out into sobs, holding the Dalmatian's head to his chest like a child grasping onto a doll that was being blown away by a fearful wind, his tears continuing to fall on the boy.

Joji heard something from behind him, which made him hastily turn. Standing in the doorway was the nurse. Though she looked at him disapprovingly, she nonetheless showed a hint of empathy in her face, and in her silence. Joji released Alex, gently laying his head back down on the soft, white pillow. Then he picked up the jack off the floor and spread it over Alex's chest.

Joji stood upright and walked past the nurse without saying a thing; turning to take one last look at Alex before he walked out of the room.

Joji walked over to Reis a little weary; the contrast with the bright room and the dark lobby filled his sight with a purple haze. As he reached out his hand, it took Reis a minute to collect himself in order to notice it.

"Come on. I'm taking you home," whispered Joji.

Reis grasped Joji's hand and Joji pulled him up with all his might, as it appeared that Reis was not making much effort. The two walked down the dark hall and toward the glass doors that led to the parking lot. The light coming from outside led the way. Reis was almost leaning against Joji, which was not convenient for Joji considering Reis's massive size. Finally they pushed through the door and into the cool night air. As the two walked across the sidewalk that surrounded the building and through the parking lot towards the car, a proverbial voice cried out,

"REIS!"

Reis and Joji both turned their heads to see a short fennec running up the parking lot.

_Marcus_.

Marcus charged right into Reis, squeezing his abdomen with all his might and pressing his face into Reis's chest. Reis stood motionless. Marcus's tears stained Reis's uniform.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Marcus sobbed, "Why didn't you fucking answer my calls?" Reis remained silent, making Marcus look up in desperation, "Tell me you are not hurt!"

_He hasn't said a word all day_, Joji thought as he carefully backed off.

Reis was dazed. Having Marcus in his arms that night only topped how surreal things felt. He could not met his eyes with Marcus's; having them give off any sign of lifelessness would be too much for Reis to bear if Marcus were to see them.

"Reis? Reis?" cried Marcus. it was no use, Reis would not lower his face down to Marcus's. Again, Marcus pressed his face into Reis's chest, "Oh God Reis…what's happened to you…"

Finally, Reis began to stir. Though he still aimlessly stared straight, he began to move his arms forward, slowly encompassing Marcus, entrapping him in a tight grasp. His grip was so strong that Marcus thought that Reis would squeeze the air right out of him, making him almost gasp for breath.

"Reis…"

Reis lowered his head until it pressed intensely against the side of Marcus's face. Marcus suddenly felt the side of his face becoming…very wet. Reis only pulled his arms together tighter. Marcus tried to push him off a little just to be able to move a little, but Reis showed no signs of loosening his grip. Then, Reis let out a loud wail, which made Marcus's ears ring. He began to cry uncontrollably, severely jerking his head side to side. Suddenly, Reis began to let go of his grip, allowing Marcus to suck in a load of air before he noticed that Reis was falling backwards. Marcus grabbed on Reis's torso, trying to muster all of his strength to keep Reis from hitting the ground, but it still was vastly disproportional to the big wolf's weight. Thankfully, Joji sprung up from behind Reis and helped to lower him down gently. Once he lay on the asphalt of the parking lot, Reis tried to turn over on his side, but Marcus cradled his head as to not let it touch the ground.

"REIS! REIS!"

Reis grabbed onto Marcus's jacket, pulling him in, "I FUCKING KILLED HER!" he shouted with gargled words "I…I fucking killed her…" His tears fell like a river onto the asphalt; his sobs severely shook his lower jaw. Marcus laid his head onto Reis's, holding it tightly, trying to make him just…stop.

"Shhhh…Reis…Shhhhh."

Reis released Marcus from his grip and allowed for his arms to spill down onto the parking lot. His crying only grew more intense. He started to spew out uninterruptable slurs. Joji knelt down beside the couple, "Reis…Reis listen to me. You did the right thing. I know…" he spoke slower, "I know exactly how you feel right now. But you saved my life, and yours, and…" Joji looked back to the hospital; the moist in his eyes reflected the neon light coming from the building. Then he looked back to Reis, reaching his hand out toward his face.

"Get away from him you psycho!" snapped Marcus as he pulled Reis's head away as if desperately trying to shield him.

Joji drew his hand back, staring at Marcus with his cold brown eyes.

"If it weren't for you, he never would have…"

"-Now you fucking listen up, Marc! I told him to stay outside the school! Not only did he not listen, he fought off another cop in order to come right after me! And you know what? It's the only fucking time in my life I'm glad someone ever disobeyed me! I only wish that he…FUCK …" Joji sprung to his feet and made a swift one-eighty toward his car. Once he got to it, he kicked the tire and pounded his hands on the hood. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

Dead silence followed. Reis had finally stopped crying, but his stillness only made Marcus all the more terrified.

"Joji…look…" Marcus fought to make the words come out, "…I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about Alex."

Joji raised his head, looking out in the opposite direction. He pushed himself up off of the hood of the car and began to circle around it. Then he opened the driver's door.

"Wait. Where are you going? We got to get him back inside."

Joji looked up again, staring in the opposite direction towards the moonlight. "Blood. There's gotta still be blood on the floor," he said in a way that was not directed at Marcus, but sounded like his thoughts manifesting in sound. "I had better clean it up before somebody else has to." He then disappeared behind the door that echoed after it was slammed shut. For an instant, the lot was illuminated by the red and blue lights of Joji's police car, which were soon only glittered into a distance until they disappeared from sight.

They were left alone. The two of them…and the cold asphalt.


	29. Chapter 29: The Help

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Help

Marcus tried to pull Reis up, but his strength gave into the weight of the large wolf with each thrust. Still, he pulled and shouted for Reis to get up, his eyes filling with tears in frustration.

"For God's sake Reis, get up!"

Reis did not budge. He only lay there like a stubborn, motionless sandbag. It was as if he were asleep with his eyes wide open and looking into nothing.

Finally, after one last tug, Marcus gave up, collapsing on Reis's body. The tears in his eyes again stained Reis's uniform as he laid his head over Reis's chest. All he could do was keep his arm below his lover's head, preventing the precious cargo from touching the ground. "Please…fucking help us…" said Marcus in a tired whisper. It was the closest thing in his life, so far as he could remember, to a prayer.

"Please fucking help us…"

"Are you okay?" said a voice coming from behind the two of them. Marcus only repeated in a slightly louder whisper, "…fucking help us…"

Marcus could hear someone trotting around them until in his peripheral he could see two paws step in the neon light right in front of him; they were covered in red fur. As Marcus raised his eyes, he could see that these paws wore light blue, rugged genes. And as he got higher, he could see a pair of arms whose hands were buried in the pockets of a half zipped leather jacket. Marcus could not tell if the stranger was wearing a shirt underneath his jacket because it was as red there as the fur on the rest of his body. But he could see that on the stranger's chest was a long gold necklace that shinned in the light as brightly as his sparkling green eyes. The stranger's face was somewhat obscured by the light transcending on it, but Marcus could tell that he was a dog and that he was… smiling… but in a way that was reassuring and, frankly, comforting.

"Are you two okay?" he asked again. His voice was a little wheezy and rasp, but it bore a subtle intonation of the California bayside. From where Marcus was kneeling, the stranger was towering.

Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he was already face to face with the strange canine who was now kneeling before them. And before Marcus could react, he could feel the gentle hand of the stranger brushing against the hand that he had under Reis's head.

"Come on. We gotta get him up."

"He won't move."

"Really?" the stranger lifted Reis's eyes up toward his, "Hey buddy. No excuse to sleep out here." The stranger raised his glowing green eyes up to Marcus, "On three. One, two…three!"

The two lifted Reis to his feet. Marcus had Reis's right arm slung over his shoulders while the mysterious canine had prompted up Reis's left arm with his tall body. Standing next to each other, Marcus could make out that the canine was as tall as Reis was though a lot thinner. But Marcus did not try to make out any more of the stranger's details until the three of them reached a stone bench, which was place right outside the hospital entrance. Once they sat Reis down on the bench, Marcus took his place next to him, hugging onto his body.

"There man," said the stranger as he eagerly, but carefully, patted the side of Reis's face with the palm of his hand, "better?"

Finally, Marcus could make out all of the features of the canine standing in front of them. Turns out that beneath his jacket he was wearing a red shirt that was slightly redder then his fur, and the necklace that rested on it was of a pair of golden eagle's wings. His fur was rather scruffy, especially on his pinkish muzzle, which was still wearing a wide smile. Though Marcus did wonder in the back of his mind how anyone could be smiling right now, he was not angered by the stranger's kind gesture. His smile was trustworthy, it did not condescend or appear to be fraudulent, nor was it a reflection of joy but rather an offering of comfort. It was trivial, Marcus thought, to like a guy who whose name he didn't even know, but he couldn't help it.

"Thank you," said Marcus humbly. The stranger tilted his head a little to the side, making his eyes glisten more in the hospital light. His eyes were not hazel, they were pure shades of green and they revealed a kind of authentic esteem. His face was boyish, and retained a glow of youth, which made it hard to guess what his age was. But to Marcus, there was something about him that looked…

_Shit! Why didn't I see it before?_

But before Marcus could speak, the stranger had already presented his hand in front of Marcus's face, "Name's August LaFleur."

Marcus shook his hand. He had a tight grip, but not one that suggested aggressiveness, only an outgoing spirit. "Gus?" was all that Marcus could say in a stunned whimper, as if rediscovering a long lost friend, which made him feel kind of stupid.

"So you do recognize me," said August with a wink, "Gus is my stage name. But I always preferred August. Not that it matters." Marcus could feel Reis's right arm stir as he put his hand out to August. August gladly shook Reis's hand too, and then he leaned back as if to get a fuller view of the two on the bench. "You must be Marcus and Reis. My brother's told me all about you two. Nice to finally meet you." The red dog's smile then sank a little as he gazed up at the hospital, "How's Joji and…and Alex?"

"Alex's is hanging in there. But I don't know where Joji went," said Reis. Marcus looked over and up at Reis, his mouth open in amazement. "He went to the school I think," said Marcus.

August turned his head to the left, looking down the same road that Joji had driven down earlier. Then he looked back to Reis and Marcus, "You two need a ride home?" he asked softly.

"Yea. We're stranded," said Marcus. Again smiling, August moved over to Reis, "You okay to walk, buddy?"

Reis nodded his head as he pushed himself off of the bench and rose to his feet. Marcus popped up, getting ready to catch Reis if he fell again.

As the two followed August's led, Reis whispered into Marcus's ear, "You don't have the van." Marcus was utterly astonished that Reis, who was hysterical only a few minutes ago, was now speaking calmly. But not to alarm him, Marcus answered plainly, "Karma got me at the airport and dropped me off."

It was only then that Reis noticed the bandage on Marcus's arm.

"What happened to you?" asked Reis demandingly.

"It's nothing to worry about, Reis."


	30. Chapter 30: Waiting on a Friend

Chapter Thirty: Waiting on a Friend

Joji stared at the misty doorway that led to the gymnasium, the same one he and his crew emerged from earlier that day. The smell of smoke lingered. His legs ached and his eyes watered with exhaustion. He had been standing there for almost a half an hour.

Joji could hear no sound of disturbance, and could see no cascading shadow; but he could sense the overwhelming feeling of a presence coming from behind him. An all too familiar presence.

"What are you doing here…August?"

The response that came asserted Joji's inclination. "I flew right over after I heard the news this morning."

Joji did not move. He didn't even cock his head to the side when he said, "Ain't you still on tour?"

August move closer, almost within reach of the hefty Shepkita.

"Ended last week. But that's not important," August placed his hand softly on Joji's shoulder, almost begging for some kind of reaction, "I'm here, bro."

Joji still only stared at the doors to the gym in silence. But a beast of burden seemed to be suddenly lifted from his body with his brother's touch. August closed in, his muzzled almost against Joji's pointed right ear as he whispered, "You were there for me during the attack, after I got out of rehab, and…after the accident…"

Joji's mind flickered with an array of images. Two years ago…August, bruised and bleeding, kneeling over the hospital bed of his dead wife…Jesse…crying…screaming her name as he clutched onto her beautiful white, Husky fur, which had become red, black, and blue. Joji could see himself sitting next to his brother during the funeral, having to prompt him up again and again as he nearly passed out a dozen times.

He remembered staying at August's apartment in San Francisco for over a month, spending the entire time sustaining his brother as he lay on his bed, staring off into space. It got to the point that Joji got despite and forced his brother into an argument. It was a bad one: shouting, screaming, name calling, and even threats. But it worked, because August got out of his bed and slammed the door to his apartment behind him. After a day of being gone, he returned late that night. He hugged his brother, and that was the end of it.

"…Now it's time for me to return the favor…"

Joji just realized that his brother was now face to face with him, "…that's how it's always been." Even in the darkness, August's deep green eyes seemed to glow in radiance. With them they brought years of brotherhood.

"Oh August," Joji almost fell onto his brother, clutching him with a tight embrace. August only returned the gesture.

"What are you doing out here?" asked August smoothly.

"I had to clean up the blood. I…I don't want anyone else to have to see it again."

August pushed Joji off a little so that he could look into his brown eyes again, "Then we'll do it together."

Joji gave a grave look, "You sure? I mean…you stable enough to handle that?"

August smiled, "We've been through worse. A lot worse."

Joji smiled back.

The two turned, placing their arms across each other's shoulders as they headed toward the doorway.

"Hey Joji, you still got that spare room in your basement?"


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

The months flew by, and before he could realize it, Marcus found himself standing next to Joji behind a podium; Joji's arm encompassing him in a presentation of triumph. They were in the wide reception area of a local restaurant. The room was darkened, except for the bright, hot spotlights shining down on the two of them, as well as the barrage of camera flashes. In front of them was a crowd of enthusiastic people carrying rectangular, blue signs with white font that read "Re-Elect Sheriff Barkin" and bobbed up and down like the waves of a sea. Behind them was a red banner with gold font that read "VICTORY!"

Marcus had decided to go ahead with his promise to manage Joji's campaign. He had a promise to keep, even if the return promise was not completely satisfactory. Joji's face beamed as he shook Marcus with gratitude. A half smile was all Marcus he could muster with the least bit of authenticity.

Looking out into the crowd, Marcus's eyes gazed on Reis who standing next to Karma. Reis, along with Joji, Karma and the other officers who entered the school building that day were awarded by the governor with the "Medal of Bravery," which was the highest state honor. It meant a lot to Reis, who was a lot more quiet the past few months than usual, but he was hanging in there.

Standing below him was Alex, hunched over on a pair of crutches. The September 4th shooting had become known as the "Mayfield Miracle." Despite almost fifty injured, and over twenty in critical condition, all survived. Alex was one of the last ones to be let out of the hospital. But when he was, he wasn't dispirited or even humbled. In fact, he was spunkier and even more of a wise-ass as ever; no one would have it any other way, not even Joji, Marcus thought, as Alex's once consistent complaints about him were now almost non-existent.

And standing next to Reis and Alex was August. He stood out in his own right, being the only one person wearing jeans and pure white shirt that was covered by a jean-jacket in a crowd of people dressed in suits and dresses. Marcus remembered hearing Joji say that August has only worn a suit three times in his life, though he did not specify. August's boyish face beamed at his brother. Marcus could not get over how young August looked for a thirty-two year old, and his reputation preceded him on how much of a laid back fun-lover he is. That being so, Joji did not ask him to perform at his election night party, knowing August's dogma of not playing for any political purposes whatsoever.

A debt was owed to August showing up when he did. Since then, Reis and Marcus had gotten to know him well; which was a blessing given the circumstances. Whenever he was around, he would always try to lighten things up, and his charm did not make that hard. Whether he had to play his guitar, tell incredible stories, or just look at you with his loveable and trustworthy smile, he never failed to brighten the bleakest of moments. That was especially helpful whenever Reis went into a mood swing, or when Joji spent hours pacing around his house in the night, or when Alex fought to get his strength back to stand, or when Marcus was just plain pissed off.

Marcus did not like to dwell on how the past few months might have turned out had August not been there, but the thought lingered.

_We owe him big_.

Marcus was not beside Joji for long. Joji only gave a few remarks thanking Marcus for his work and Marcus stepped down without a second's delay after Joji was done.

After Joji gave his victory speech and the crowd dispersed, Marcus found himself slouched in a metal chair in the office room of the police station: Joji moved the after-party there. Joji had posted the elections results on the bulletin board: it was a landslide. With 97% of the precincts reporting, the count was 67% for Joji and 33% for O'Hara. It was not a surprising result considering that Joji had become a local, and to some extent national, hero for his actions on September 4th; plus the last two months saw a drop in crime rates across the board. Marcus watched Joji sitting top of a desk surrounded by a few younger cops, laughing boastfully with them. August was sitting on another desk, joking around with his own small group of cops listening to him with intrigue. He had good reputation around the department.

Marcus had to keep an extra eye on Alex; the young Dalmatian took every opportunity he could get to flirt with some of the younger cops. Not that they paid much attention to him, but then again, there was still plenty of beer left in the office refrigerator that could make emotions fly. Indeed, Alex was talking to Toni in a corner, but Reis told Marcus not to worry about them since Toni, he said, isn't very sharp on picking up when someone is hitting on him, especially guys.

As Marcus placed his hands over the desk in front of him and ran his hands up his face and then down the back side of his head in exhaustion, he felt the firm grip of Reis on his shoulder. Reis put his muzzle to Marcus's ear, whispering:

"Come with me."

Reis pulled Marcus out of his chair and, taking him by the hand, led him to an office door that was a quarter open.

"What is it, Reis?"

Reis pushed the door open. The dark room was illuminated by the gray, flickering lights coming from a T.V. that was hanging in the corner.

"News from Florentine," said Reis gently.

As Marcus moved closer to the screen, his ears went deaf to the sounds coming from the commentators on the T.V. and the outside commotion when he saw the caption at the bottom of the scene.

"_State Votes for Gay Marriage 51% to 49%: 99% of Precincts Reporting_."

Marcus was dumbstruck. The past few months had made him nearly forget all about what was going on back East. He looked up at Reis, who was tenderly smiling; the heavy moist in his deep blue eyes shinned from the light of screen.

"I love you…" he said softly, picking up Marcus's left hand with his right, stroking the gold band on it.

Marcus's eyes immediately began to flood with emotion, with two streams of tears rolling down each cheek. In a similar way, he picked up Reis's left hand and held onto the ring on his finger.

"And I love you…" said Marcus, trying to speak past his whimpers.

"Forever?"

"Forever…"

Then Reis slide his hands down Marcus's arms and wrapped them around his back. Marcus did the same. Their muzzles met, and they pressed against each other with full intensity.

THE END


End file.
